To Win A Heart
by LA218
Summary: Lipstick,check,mascara,check,cute...ish outfit,check. Getting ready in the mornings was always a long and tedious process,but it didnt matter. If this was the type of girl Edward liked, then so be it. If it ment that he'd like me, I'd do anything...
1. Chapter 1: Bella

Bella

Lipstick, check

Eyeliner and mascara, check

Foundation, check

Hair, check

Cute…ish outfit, check

Getting ready in the mornings for school was always a long and tedious job, and rarely ever worth it. The makeup looked like a two- year old slapped it on, poorly covering the zits it made, my clothes looked frumpy, and my hair was thick with grease from the bad perm it was trying to keep down. But it didn't matter to me. If this was the kind of girl Edward Cullen liked, then so be it! I'd change almost any part of myself if it made him happy. If it made him like me.

I ran down stairs, noticing I was late for school. I quickly, yet surprisingly thoroughly ransacked the kitchen for a breakfast bar then rushed out the door to my truck and seeing that Charlie was already gone to the police station.

Quite frankly, I was glad Charlie had made the habit of leaving for work early. His begrudging stares toward my new style were really starting to get on my nerves.

As I pulled up to school and got out of the truck, the same meager crowed of boys surrounded me and asked me same derogative questions.

"S'up Bella. Ya know, if ya have some free time tonight we can go have some 'fun' over at my place."

"Hey! Maybe after you're done with him, you can come with me to the local hotel and we could do it there."

Several other boys started to ask me similar questions. I started to back away from them, feeling the same fear that I always felt when they approached me.

Not seeing where I was going, I accidentally backed into someone. I turned around to see my savior staring down, tall and menacingly, at the boys in front of me. Good old Jacob came to save me.

"Why don't you arses go and piss off somewhere? Can't you see she obviously doesn't like you lot asking if she'll hop into your beds?"

They looked reproachfully at him, but you could see a small gleam of fear in their eyes.

Jacob stepped closer, now completely towering over them.

"Leave. Now." He growled.

They finally turned and retreated to the school.

"Thanks Jacob!" I sang as I gave him a big hug around what little of his waist I could get in my arms.

"Geez Bella! We wouldn't have to go through this everyday if you didn't keep on dressing like a slut!" I scowled at him, knowing it was true but defended myself anyways.

"I do not dress like a slut Jacob Black!"

"Slut, bimbo, tramp. Take your pick." He said with a mock evil grin. I sighed in defeat.

"You know that I'm horrible at applying makeup Jake. But if Edward likes it, then it's fine with me."

"Edward, Edward, Edward!" He said throwing his hands up wildly. "He's all you ever talk about! No wonder I'm your only friend!"

I looked down in shame, knowing he was right. He noticed and gasped.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way at all!" He exclaimed, "It was just me being a jerk unconsciously!"

I looked up and smiled, trying hard not to portray the pain I felt.

"It's ok." I said as lightly as I could, "If you didn't act like a jerk, I'd worry you weren't the real Jacob." I said with a toothy grin.

His russet skin seemed to deepen in color over his cheeks. Then he mumbled something about needing to get a book from his car and walked off.

I began to walk inside, the humid air was threatening to make my itchy makeup run. The moment I set my foot through the door, I saw him. Leaning against the lockers like a Greek God was Edward Cullen.

I made a bee-line over to him through the students who where trying to fit in the tight hallway. When I finally got within a six inch radius of him, I found myself deterred by a group of girls, all talking to him at once.

I slowly pushed my way through them, trying to get closer to Edward.

"Eww!" One girl, Lauren Mallory, said as she made a disgusted face, "It's slut Bella again!"

"Don't let her touch you!" Another girl, Jessica I think, said, "She might give you a STD!"

They all laughed at me, loud and unrelentless. But I didn't care, because I was finally in front of Edward. The man I had loved since sophomore year.

"Hello Edward," I said as cheerfully as I could, trying to put on an alluring face, "What goes on?"

Edward looked down at me and arched an eyebrow, his vivid green eyes piercing, but otherwise ignored me and pushed his way through the crowd of girls. Oops. Was my choice of words wrong? I was sure I had heard one of his friends ask him that before.

"Dammit Bella!" One of the girls yelled at me, making people stare, "You've ran him away!"

"Yeah you tramp!" said Lauren, "Go find someone else to screw!"

I heard snickers from the students walking by.

I knew I had to defend myself. I also knew that I didn't want to. Being the introverted person that I was, I knew it would be hard to find the courage. But Edward was still in ear shot, and maybe, just maybe, if he heard me stand up for myself, he might come to like me a bit more; or at least come to like me.

"Why don't you arses just piss off!" I said, trying to mirror Jacob's words from earlier; thinking it was the type of cool and strong reply that Edward would approve of.

Bad move.

"You little bitch!" Jessica screeched, "Don't think you can come in here with your off the street makeup, looking like you just got picked up!"

'Oohs' from students who had stopped to watch resounded in the hall. Jessica took that as an initiative to keep going.

"You could never even be worthy to lick the dirt off of Edward's shoes. Let alone put your filthy lips on his! Just crawl under a rock and die! No one would notice!"

She ended her speech with a satisfied smirk, as her friends congratulated her on her choice of words.

I turned on my heels and walked off. Pretending not to be phased. As soon as I rounded the corner, I sprinted to the nearest bathroom, bumping into someone on my way. I ran into a stall and began to cry. Hard.

It was so _frustrating_! Trying not to come off as a slut! Even my own father has made the habit of saying "be '_safe'" _when he sees me walk out the door. And the teasing and looks that I got from my classmates was getting increasingly hard to overlook. My life was almost in complete and utter ruins; all because I wanted one boy, one man. Edward. He was like my light in the storm. I had fallen for him so hard that day he transferred with his family to Forks High School. The moment I laid eyes on him, I swore that I would be whatever type of girl he liked. And upon seeing the hundreds of girls with their beautifully done makeup, designer clothes, and fashionable hair styles, and how they seemed to claim his attention, I decided to turn into that to. But my sudden change made my friends think I was a 'poser' and soon they all got sick of the new Bella. Only Jacob, my last standing stone in all the rubble, continued to stay by my side, and I thanked God every day for that.

My crying started to slow when I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Bella? Bella are you in there?" Jacob asked in a worried voice.

I slowly made my way out of the bathroom, trying to wipe off the tear stains on my cheeks. Jacob's expression turned form worry to shock the second he saw me, then anger and suspicion entered his eyes.

"Alright, which one of those whores did this to you?" he growled.

"Don't worry about it Jake, it's nothing important…"

I looked down and saw that his hands were shaking, almost vibrating.

"_You're_ important Bella!"

I looked into his eyes, truly wanting to believe that.

"Jake," I said as airily as I could, "I'm fine." I got up on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then smiled sweetly at him.

"Common," I said, "let's get to class."

He complied and walked me to Spanish which was the class I dreaded the most. Because not only was Lauren and her friends waiting for me there, but so was the queen bee of the school. Tanya Denali.

My archenemy.

And Edward Cullen's girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2: Deciet

Deceit

I turned the corner into my first class, expecting the worst. Ah, this wasn't so bad. Someone had written 'Slut' on my desk with marker. They've done worse.

"So Bella, you took our talk pretty well!" Jessica spoke up, still cocky, "I'm surprised you didn't go crying into the girl's bathroom. Or did you go into the guy's bathroom hoping to get a free show!"

"Now, now, Jessica," The she devil began, "Let's save that for later in front of a bigger audience." Tanya smiled, "Besides, it's not like Bella can help her natural urges." She tossed her head back and laughed along with her cronies.

"Go to hell." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that Swan?"

Danggit. She heard me, and without Jacob to defend me, or Edward to motivate me, I couldn't find the words to defend myself.

"Nothing…"

"That right Swan," She said my name with utter malice. "Because you are nothing, have been nothing, and will forever be nothing." She whispered in my ear. Then she whispered even softer, so soft and maliciously that I flinched in fear, "All you have ahead of you in life is a corner and a pimp." She leaned back and gave me an angelic smile. It was that smile that had won the hearts of all the boys here. But it was also the smile of deceit. She mostly used it to get away with things. Because not only did the student body buy it- except for me and Jacob- but so did ALL the teachers. It was really a pain in the ass if you saw through it.

I sat down in my seat, taking out a water bottle and some napkins, and tried to clean off my desk.

**X lunch X**

**Edward**

Lunch was always a bore; annoying people saying uninteresting things and starting uninteresting subjects just to talk about more uninteresting things. Yes, gossip was always the topic at our lunch table.

"Hey! Hey!" Tyler started. "Did you see that Swan girl get called out today?"

"Oh yeah! The school slut?" Mike Newton laughed with a stupid grin. Honestly, not even on the best of days did I like Mike, and I really didn't know why he continued to sit at our table when I always rolled my eyes at his idiotic comments on the various gossip that was brought up. Maybe he really was a stupid.

"I heard that she tried to stand up to Lauren and her group! Did you hear what she said Ed?"

I glared at him.

"My name, is Edward. And yes, I did hear what she said." I stated curtly

"Common then! Tell us!" another boy, Ben I think his name was, began.

"You guys know that I don't spread gossip, I just sit hear and listen to you all talk about it like a bunch of old women."

"Aw! Never mind then!" Newton said, obviously wanting to kick me out of the conversation.

I sighed. This is why I hated school. It was just a bunch of childish teens trying to gain the greatest social ranking, and apparently, I was at the top of the food chain. I knew- and I could swear on my life too- that if I should some how lose my position at the top of the food chain, all my 'friends' and followers (the girls that threw themselves after me) would vanish in an instant. The only person that I knew would stay by my side was Tanya.

Tanya was beautiful and trustworthy. Her smile always got my heart beating. I would never forget the first day I met her…

**XFlashbackX**

"_Edward, I'm leaving you."_

"_What? Irena, what are you saying?" My voice cracked_

"_Edward, can you really be so daft? I have Never loved you. I was only using you to get closer to your brother Emmett. It's his last year here and I really want to tell him my feelings without having any baggage. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone else." Her voice was full of pity when she said it. She pitied me. I could feel each and every tear in my heart as the words came out._

"_Well, if that's how you feel." My voice was weak._

"_It is. See you around Edward." And she walked away._

_My head dropped to my hands as I groaned in pain. My chest felt like it was burning, and the pain from it made me fall to my knees._

"_Edward?"_

_I looked up to see a strawberry blonde with ice blue eyes staring down at me._

"_Tanya, what are you doing here?" I said while quickly standing up._

"_Well, I couldn't help notice what happened."_

"_Oh. You saw that."_

"_You know, you're much too good for her."_

"_I wish I could believe that." I murmured._

"_Well you should." And then she smiled. I don't know if it was because my heart was broken and needed something to love to bring the pieces back together, but after I saw that smile. I was hooked._

**XEnd Of FlashbackX**

Every girl that I had been with always dropped me because they were going after my older brother, Emmett. He was much more charismatic, much more honest with his feelings, and always smiling and carefree. To them, I was just a small ship carrying them to the main vessel. I didn't hate him for it, but those girls; them I resented. Because of them, I had problems with trusting people. Only Tanya, who I had been dating for a full year, my longest yet, was my last stronghold. She was the one that kept me together, and I would do anything for her.

My cell began buzzing. When I pulled it out, there was a text from Tanya.

_I really want 2 c u! 3 Meet me beside da girl's bath in the math hallway ASAP ;) _**T**

Without a word, I stood up and left.

When I got there, two hands grabbed me pulled me in for a quick kiss.

I looked down at her, wanting more, but her face looked sad and depressed.

"Tanya! What's wrong?"

"Oh! Umm… It's no biggie… I guess…"

"Tanya there is something wrong! Tell me and I'll fix it!"

She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. Whoever had caused this would pay.

"Well…" She began hesitantly, "In first period Spanish, Jessica and the other girls started bullying that Swan girl, and well, you know how much I hate bullying, so I stepped in and tried to help her. But she…" Big tears were coming down her face now, "She pushed me off to the side, took out a marker, and wrote 'slut' on my desk!"

I gapped at her. I didn't know Swan very well- ok not at all- to me, she was just one of the girls that continuously came after me even though I had Tanya. But from the little that I had heard, she was what the school seemed to call the 'campus whore'. So I distanced myself from her as much I could. And so did everyone else. However, I did not know that she was so hateful. To just lash out at someone who was trying to help her? I defiantly would not let her get away with that.

"I go talk to her." I said as I began to leave.

"No! Edward!" Tanya said grabbing onto my shirt.

"I don't want to be anymore involved with her than necessary…" She buried her face in my chest, "You must think I'm a whimp, huh?"

"Not at all Tanya! Don't even think like that!" I exclaimed, grabbing her close, "If you don't want me to talk to her this time, then I won't. But just know that I am always here to protect you!"

"Do you promise?" She asked in my shirt, hiding her face.

"I promise."

"Ok," she said looking up, the same smile that had won my heart on her face, "Don't think I'll forget that."


	3. Chapter 3: Blessings and Demises

**I love you guys so much. You all are the ones that pushed me to do this so I'll dedicate this one to you!**

Blessings and Demises

**Bella**

**X-4****th**** period-X**

I sighed as I practically ran out of chemistry. Of course it wasn't as bad as Spanish with those whores getting on my back, but the girls that followed their example by sneering at me every time I walked past them was unnerving. But lucky, I was headed toward my favorite class. It was like an oasis in a dessert storm.

Biology.

Biology with Edward Cullen.

Literally the thought almost made me swoon.

Unfortunately, I was not partnered up with Edward, but I did sit behind him. So I had the benefit of looking at him without making a scene of craning and turning my head like the other girls normally did.

I was almost to the classroom when I caught Mike leaning on a wall -like Edward normally did only less appealingly- staring at me with a small smile on his face.

I shivered.

I had noticed that he did that a lot and normally tried to catch my eye. I made the worst mistake possible and asked Charlie what it meant when a guy did that to a girl, and he said that it was a subtle was for guys to pick up sluts off the street without making a scene. This in turn made me come to fear Mike a little.

I hurriedly walked into class and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Edward talking to a small group of girls; never smiling.

I had always wondered why he didn't smile much around girls… He even hardly cracked a grin around his guy friends.

Class began and I trudged to my seat.

"Alright class! I have some good news." Mister Banner exclaimed.

We all groaned. Whenever Mr. Banner had some so called 'good news' it often meant something weird was about to happen.

"Today, you will all be assigned to new seats!"

NO!

"The new seating chart is on the projector, so grab your stuff, and then I'll tell you about our new project!" He smiled big and happy. I began to hate that smile.

I slowly scanned over the seating chart.

Honestly, what were my chances, out of a class of _twenty two_ that I would be seated next to Ed…..ward.

My eyes landed on the spot of the projector that had mine and Edward's name paired together.

Bella _and _Edward

_Bella _and _Edward_

_Bella and Edward_

I felt my lips turn up into a triumphant smile as I heard the angry whispers of the girls around me (half of which who had boyfriends already).

I love you Mr. Banner.

I scooped up my belongings, most of which were cheap make up bags and supplies along with my hardly used school books, and made my way over to my new seat. With Edward.

He had already made it there, and for some reason was sitting almost all the way on the other side of the table faced slightly away from me.

I placed my stuff on the desk and sat down.

"What's up Edward!" I said, trying to sound like the preppy girls that always surrounded him.

Edward, slowly and menacingly, turned around and glared down at me. There was nothing but fire and hate in his vivid green eyes.

Umm…. Did I do something wrong?

**XXX**

**Edward**

_No freaking way_.

Is what I kept thinking to myself as Bella sat down beside me, reeking of cheap perfume and her arms practically spilling with make up. She really was a slut, huh?

"What's up Edward!" she piped up in a way that made her sound totally fake and awkward.

I turned and glared at her.

How the _hell_ did she have the nerve to speak to me after what she did to Tanya? My Tanya!

I turned to face the front of the class as Mr. Banner began to explain the project while fully trying to ignore Bella.

"Ok class, now that you are all happy and settled it is time that I explain this awesome new project!"

Here we go.

"You all will be working with your new partners,"

Damn.

"to find, discover, and analyze five different plants, six different types of molds, four types of mushrooms, two types of mosses, and one fern.

"You will each have to find these plants near and around both of each other's houses, so yes, you will each have to spend the night over at the others home. This project will last up to two weeks. You must each sleep over at the others house for the duration of the two weeks and find the all the items listed. And to make perfectly sure you _do_ that, you must both take pictures or record videos of your time together." Mr. Banner finished off with a satisfied smile.

My jaw slumped down as I took in the full effects of his words.

Two weeks.

Two long, _agonizing_ weeks….

With _Bella_.

This was going to be hell.

How could I live with someone that I hated so much?

**X**

**Sorry this is so short… but I hoped you liked it! **

**So how do you guys like Edward so far? Hopefully you don't hate him! He's just being brainwashed by Tanya!**

**Personally, I really like Jacob in this so far. Even though in reality I'm team Edward (haha, notice the cliché in that last sentence. Think about it.).**

**Ok! Thanks for reading! And Please keep reviewing!**

**Later,**

**Karin.**

**(Also, if you haven't, read: **The Impossible Rescue**. I'm LOVIN' that story right now!) :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Threats and Demands

Threats and Demands

**Bella**

"So Edward, how should we set this up?" I asked doing my best to sound as bright and peppy as the girls around him normally acted.

"We could exchange phone numbers or…."

"Look," Edward said firmly while pinching the bridge of his nose, "The project starts this coming Monday. We'll stay at my house first, so just get my address from the class log, and we'll leave it at that for now. Ok?" He asked me in a heated tone. What on earth was wrong? What did I do?

"Oh. Ok! That's fine." I said as brightly as I could with out showing my hurt or confusion. After that, there was an awkward silence.

"So," I began, trying to make conversation, "I hear you have a sister! I don't think I have her in any of my classes but…"

The bell for our final class rang, and Edward quickly got up and left without even a backward glance.

The class room was almost empty when I finally decided to get up and walk out.

Gym was next.

I didn't particularly like it, but I didn't particularly hate it either.

The upside, Jacob was there, so I had someone to talk to; which was wonderful considering he was my only friend.

The down sides, I'm way too clumsy and could be labeled disabled, and Mike was in that class.

I sighed and walked off, and since I had nothing better to do while going to class, I opened my phone and began messing around with the voice recorder.

I was almost to the gym changing room, when a group of hands pulled and dragged me into the girl's bathroom. I tried to scream, but more hands covered my mouth.

I felt a strong and sharp pain on my back as I was thrown on the floor. That was going to leave a bruise.

"Hello, Bella."

….oh no.

I looked up to see Tanya staring down at me with Jessica and Lauren at her flanks.

I trembled in utter fear.

"I suppose you know why you are here right?" she said in a sickly honey like voice.

I stared at her for a second, and then it snapped.

"The project…" I whispered, as she clapped her hands in fake applause.

"That's right! Wow, and here I was thinking you were just another dumb bimbo."

I tried to slide away from her, but she quickly stepped up to me, put her foot on my collar bone and pressed down. Hard.

"Ow…." I whimpered in pain.

She smirked.

"Listen you little slut." She practically spat in my face, "If you try to get close, in any way, form, or fashion, to Edward… I'll make your miserable excuse for a life a living HELL. Do. You. Under. Stand."

It was not a question, so she did not even wait for an answer as she stood up and left.

"Oh wait, I forgot something!" She turned on her heels, bent over me, and spit in my face.

Jessica and Lauren laughed, and did the same.

As I heard them walk out, laughing to one another, I just laid there on the floor.

I couldn't seem to stop the hot tears as they came, almost like a steady stream, down my face.

Something made my phone beep, but I was to tired and distraught to see what it was.

**XXX**

**Edward**

It was finally the end of the school day, and with the events that happened in fourth period, I was drained.

"Hey Bro!" a high soprano voice called from behind me.

"Hi Alice." I responded dully.

"Geez grumpy pants! Why are you so down! Did you know that pessimistic people live a much shorter life time than optimistic people?"

"Alice.."

"Oh! And I heard that you got paired up with that Bella Swan girl for Biology!"

"Aice…"

"From what I hear she's a slut, but I haven't met her so I can't really say for sure…."

"ALICE!!! Would you calm down! Yes! I am paired with Swan! Yes! She is a slut! And Yes, I would really rather fail the project than work with her but Mom and Dad will Kill me! And yes you are annoying me right now!!!"

"…………. You know, when you get mad, there's a vain on the side of your head that twitches."

I almost made a grab at her throat when I heard a small laugh from behind me.

"I see you two are at it again."

Tanya. My heart almost lept.

"Ugh, I can see it's time for _me_ to go." Alice said under her breath. Luckily to low for Tanya to hear.

Alice said hello, then mentioned that her boyfriend Jasper was waiting to take her home, and skipped off.

For some odd reason, Alice didn't like Tanya. She kept on say that something wasn't right about her, and that she felt a really bad vibe. I just thought she was being paranoid because of all my past failures with girls.

"So, are you ready?" Tanya said after giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, lets go." I said cracking a smile as I wrapped my arm around her waist and lead her to my car.

As I drove down to her house, I noticed that she was unexpectedly quiet. Normally, she would be talking about the events of her day.

"Tanya," I said worriedly, "Is there something wrong?"

She stayed silent, and my mind jumped to the worst.

"Is it Bella again?" I said flatly. Honestly, if Bella did something to Tanya again, I would make her sleep outside for the entire week.

Tanya cocked her head to the side, as if contemplating something.

"Edward, do you love me?" She asked slowly.

The question threw me off guard.

"Well, yes, I do…." Why did my answer not sound right to me?

"Then… Why don't we have **sex**?" She said innocently.

I almost slammed on the breaks.

"T- Tanya!" I gasped.

"I knew it! I _knew_ you didn't love me!!!" she sobbed.

"Tanya, it's not that! I do… love you, but…"

"Then why won't you agree to have sex with me?"

I kept my eyes on the road as I attempted to put together the words of my answer without sounding like a whimp.

"Well… because, sex is only something I believe in until after marriage." I said while rubbing the back of my neck.

From the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Tanya's mouth drop, but by the time I looked over to check, her face was completely compose.

"That seems like an awfully long time." She sulked.

"Tanya, why do you want this? What even brought this on?!" I asked exasperated, "I know you couldn't have come up with this on your own. I know you."

I saw a small crease form between her brow.

"It was Bella." She said quickly, and almost what seemed uncaringly, "I heard her bragging about how good it felt to some girls in the bathroom, so I thought it might have been nice to share something like that with you." She said while crossing her arms and looking away from me, and out the window.

Bella again. Why was she causing me so much grief?

I sighed.

"Tanya, sex is just something I'm not ready for right now. I'm sure the time will come when we will be together as a _real_ couple. So for now, lets just enjoy being with each other. Ok?"

By then we were in front of Tanya's house. It was big. Huge almost. Her father was in international trade, so he really knew how to bring in some money. But his job normally left Tanya alone I the big empty house with the maid. Her Mother had died when she was six.

Tanya slowly turned to me, and as she faced me, I saw that award winning smile on her face again and sighed in relief.

"Ok, I understand." She said as she leaned into me for a deep kiss.

She stepped out of the car and walked up the drive into her home.

It was pretty far away, and I could barely see her. But as she turned to close the door, I thought I saw a ferocious scowl on her face.

No, it couldn't be. Tanya was loving and whole. She could never make face like that.

I began to drive back home, ready for the start of the weekend.

And dreading the upcoming Monday.

**X**

**Haha. Tanya is horrible isn't she?**

**Anyways. Please review this story! It makes me really happy when I see a bunch of reviews waiting for me to read.**

**And give me your input on what you think will happen next!**

**Ok.**

**Later,**

**Karin.**


	5. Chapter 5: Suicide

Suicide

I ran inside the house and nearly undressed myself while I rushed up the steps and into the shower, thanking God that Charlie didn't come home till nine thirty.

The steaming hot water felt amazing as it rolled down my sore body.

But even the shower couldn't take the tears away.

I was afraid.

This was the first physical attack that Tanya and her friends had done against me, and it didn't help that the reason for their violent behavior was the person I loved, and the person I had to live with for two weeks!

Talk about drama.

I got out of the shower and noticed that the blonde-ish die that I had worked hours to get into my hair, had run out into the bathtub… awesome. Now when Edward saw me this Monday, he would think that I was an even bigger fake than before…

But I guess I was. All this time I was painting a false picture, putting up a total stage show… I was trying to be something, someone that was compatible for him, because I was sure that regular Bella, where ever she was now, couldn't have been good enough for him.

I stepped out of the shower, secured my towel, and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, I mean really looked at myself. Whoa.

The heavy make-up that I hadn't bothered to take off before my shower was slowly dripping off my face, showing the tiny zits that it had cause. My eyes were tired and swollen, and quite frankly, so was my entire body… I was tired. _So tired_.

Tired of Tanya

Tired of Lauren and her obnoxious cronies.

Tired of the entire school hating me and calling me a slut, whore, tramp, or bimbo.

Tired of guys asking me to have sex with them even though I was still a virgin.

Tired of Charlie looking at me with sad and shameful eyes.

Tired of hearing Jacob's other friends question him about why he hangs out with me, and then seeing him having to choose between me and them as he defended me with all the strength he had.

Jacob did so much, and I was sure he was tired too.

I was like a disease.

I made everyone feel uncomfortable or uneasy. And I was hurting the people closest to me…

I shouldn't be here.

I shouldn't exist.

I walked in a daze to my room and slowly got dressed. I didn't even know what I had put on when I went downstairs, walked out the door and got into my car.

Where was I going?

I didn't remember how I got there, but I was at La Push beach, diving up the long narrow dirt road to the nearby cliffs.

Suddenly my aged car stuttered loudly over the roar of the engine and stopped dead in its tracks, as it passed a fancy dark blue Honda from lack of gas.

I stepped out, not seeming to care that I was now stranded without a cell phone, and hiked further up the trail, tripping on my feet most of the way.

A few minutes later, I finally reached the top of the rocky cliff, leaving the wood and brush behind. I was only a yard or two from the edge as I inched closer and finally reached the brink of the cliff.

The scene was dark, almost morbid, with the faintest hint of the sun shining through the clouds as the waves rushed in hard swift motions to the bottom of the rocky mass.

I looked out, long and hard, and felt a tear trickle down. Then two. Then three.

It was too much. My life was _way_ too much.

Too much, that it came to the point where I was crying in front of a sunset, like in one of those depressing movies where the girl looses the guy and she's about to end it all and… Maybe I should end it all.

In that second, the thought sounded so appealing to me but… No.

NO!

I couldn't do that. I could just give up now…

"HOLY SHIT!"

I barely noticed my own voice because of the long mental trance I was in. But someone, grabbed my shirt collar from behind and yanked back _really_ _hard_.

I was choking as I fell into a surprisingly small and boney lap. Wasn't it a _guy_ that pulled me back?

"WHAT THE _HELL_ WERE YOU DOING? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT SUICIDE _ISN'T_ THE ANSWER?" A shrill and high pitched voice yelled at me from behind.

I turned around to see who had almost snapped my neck in two, only to find a pixie like girl with spiky jet black hair. Who apparently had a killer grip.

"Um… well actually..." I began.

"THINK OF YOUR PARENTS! THINK OF YOUR FRIENDS! FAMILY! DO YOU HAVE SIBLINGS?" She questioned as her eyes bugged out at me.

"I…"

"WELL THINK OF THEM TOO! DON'T BE CRAZY AND JUST END IT HERE!" She screeched, her eyes, if possible, got wider and looked like they could roll out of their sockets from all the extra space.

I couldn't take it anymore.

The girl stared me over as if I really was crazy, as I doubled over in laughter.

"HA HA! Your expression just then," I said between giggles, "Priceless!" I was on my side, almost rolling on the floor.

Seconds later I heard another giggle, building up into a full blown laughing fit.

Now me, and the unknown girl, were just rolling, on our backs, in hysterical fits of laughter, for really almost no reason.

Both of us calmed down a few seconds later, holding our sides.

"That felt good." I said, probably more meaningfully than I should have, "I haven't laughed that much in awhile…"

"Ha ha! Me neither! It was just so strange! I save you from suicide and then you start laughing at my facial expression! How often does that happen?"

"Well actually," I said quickly, wanting to clear that bit up, "I wasn't trying to kill myself." She gave me look that said I was trying to sell her crap, and she wasn't buying it, "Really! I wasn't! I honestly just kind of wondered hear unconsciously to sort of… clear my head. A Lot has been going on up there lately…" This was strange. Why was I confiding in a total stranger?

I looked back at her face and saw that it had softened. That one look told me everything I needed to know. She sympathized for me, and wanted to help. It was one better than feeling sorry for me.

"Sooo…" She said slowly, I guess that after my heavy reply, she was trying to think of something to say, "I'm guessing you _don't_ have any siblings then?"

We busted up again.

I was glad that the conversation hadn't taken a more serious route.

"Ha Ha! I'm Alice by the way." She said as she held her hand out brightly.

Uh-oh...

She didn't need to tell me her last name for me to know _exactly_ who she was.

I wondered how well Edward would take to me talking to his twin sister? Cuz I was pretty darn sure he hated me, and that Tanya was fueling that hate every second she was with him.

I hesitated to tell her my name. Maybe she was a different Alice…?

I stopped myself short. I was just feeding myself false hope.

All I knew is that if she went to my school, which I was ninety-nine point nine percent sure she did- more hope force feeding- then she's defiantly heard of me and my horrible reputation.

Oh well, here goes nothing…

"I'm Bella… Bella Swan." I said, trying to smile as I held out my hand and quickly shook hers, but my voice made it sound like I was ashamed of something. Good job Bella. Real nice.

"Oh! So _you're_ Bella Swan!" She said in surprise.

There goes that other point…

"Quite honestly, I've wanted to meet you for the longest time!"

Huh?

She looked me up and down, like she was scrutinizing me. Did she see the same things that I saw in the mirror? Her strong gaze made it feel that way, like she could see straight through me.

"Nope… I didn't think so." She said while closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"What?" I asked leaning in. What did she see?

"You are defiantly _not_ a slut!" She said brightly.

I opened my mouth ad closed it several times, enough times that I probably looked like I was doing an imitation of a fish out of water.

I always had quick responses to say to people, outside of Jacob and Charlie, when they called me anything degrading. This was literally the first time in a long time that someone outside of that circle had said something like that to me. It was surprisingly very relieving!

"Now," She said just as brightly, "We have to convince my dumb brain washed brother that you're not one!"

Oh geez… I could only imagine where _that_ little adventure could lead us…

Us.

It was nice to finally apply the term to a new face now.

But getting Edward to change his mind about me seemed pretty…scratch that… Very unlikely at the moment.

Even with this whole us thing.

Huh. So this is what it felt like to make a friend…

I'd forgotten.

…**Sniff…Sniffff!... Just finished reading Steph Meyers new book ****the short second life of bree tanner**** … the last two lines got me going… I'm still tearing up.**

**Darn You Jane! (**shakes fist in the air**) I Hate You! Bree!**

**(**Cries hysterically in a corner and asks you to review between sobs**)**


	6. Chapter 6: Bella's Back and Alice Knows

Bella's Back and Alice Knows

When I got home, I felt… happy.

As I thought about the last three hours, I couldn't help but smile. I had found a friend. A _girl_friend.

Best day _ever_!

When I made my way inside the house, I found Charlie, Billy, and Jacob, fighting over the best way to make spaghetti sauce. This could only end in failure.

"It's OK to keep the lid on when you put it in the microwave!" Charlie insisted. Oh Charlie…

"Yeah it is," Billy said, "If you want to make a homemade BOMB!"

"You BOTH are wrong!" Jacob cried, "You put it in a skillet, put the temperature on _high_ and then leave it by itself for thirty minutes!" Charlie and Billy looked at him like he was crazy.

"HA HA HA!" I was on my hands and knees, banging on the floor laughing. These people… Complete idiots when it comes to food. "You guys! Ha ha! You guys are Sooo funny!" I laughed as my side began to ache.

My laughter finally died down after a minute. Was it legal to laugh so much in one day?

By the time I stood up and looked over at them, they were staring at me as if they had seen a ghost.

I just remembered how different I looked. No makeup, no blonde hair die, no sorrowful expression, and I was laughing? It almost felt as though the real Bella had come back…

Jacob slowly walked up to me and looked my straight in the eyes, "Bella?"

I smiled, I could tell we were on the same wave length, "Yeah, it's me." I said softly.

"WOO HOO! BELLA!" He screamed as he picked me up twirled me around.

"Jake!... Can't… breath!"

"Ok Ok Jake! Put her down before we have to make a trip to the hospital!" Billy laughed. My dad was still staring.

"Ha ha! Sorry Bells!" Jake said, smiling all big and happy. Huh, I hadn't seen _that_ particular smile in awhile. My heart felt a little strange… what was that about?

"You guys… Charlie, _please_ make it a law that you CANNOT cook in the state of Washington. I'm sure a reenactment of today would be more than enough proof to appeal to the governor. Don't you think?" I said teasingly as I began to; One. Take the top _off_ the jar of spaghetti sauce. Two. Pour it _into_ the skillet (by now Jacob was giving his 'I told you so speech'). And Three. Put the skillet on MEDIUM heat and set the timer for _ten_ minutes.

"And _That's_ how you make spaghetti sauce!" I smiled as I turned to go upstairs and change.

By the time I made it in my room, I could hear Jake and Billy arguing about the best way to cook garlic bread… Yikes.

I wanted to keep my house, so I quickly changed into my pajamas and rushed out the door.

"Bella?" I stopped and turned to Charlie leaning besides my door.

"Yeah dad?"

"Well, umm… I just… wanted to make sure you're ok." He said quietly. He never got his degree in father daughter talks.

"Yeah dad. I feel great actually." There was a moment of awkward silence as we both shuffled our feet.

"I'm Sorry." Charlie said gruffly.

Whoa. What just happened?

"I know that I haven't been there for you one hundred percent of the way. I sort of relied on Jacob to do that… I should have been a better dad, I should have been more involved…"

"Dad." He looked at me with sad aged eyes. "It's ok. I wasn't really myself anyways. Sorry it took me all this time to snap out of it." I said, I could feel myself going red. This was the longest conversation I had had with Charlie in a really long time.

"Common," I said cheerfully, "before our house burns down."

He led the way down the steps and respectively quickened his pace when he smelled smoke…

I smiled to myself, what would I do without these guys?

**XXX**

**Alice**

"Alice!"

Here we go…

"Where have you been?" My mom yelled at me. If _anyone_ thought she was the sweet wife next door, they obviously haven't seen her when she's mad. It's actually a bit scary.

"I'm sorry mom… But this girl, she ran out of gas and was stranded without a cell phone at La Push Beach! And you know that the nearest gas station is almost an hour away! _By Car_! I couldn't just _leave_ her! Besides, it's only eleven!"

My mom looked at me skeptically but then let it go and walked to the living room.

"Honestly! Parent's these days!" I said as I began to walk up the steps.

As soon as I got to my room, my phone rang. I was kind of hoping it was Bella. She really was a nice girl. And a bit quiet. Normally all my other… 'friends' just talk to me about a bunch of nonsense. Always trying to fill in the gap of silence by talking about boys (my brother), clothes (whatever my brother was wearing that day), and a whole bunch of other useless crap. Never in my whole high school experience did I talk about TEN different subjects in ONE conversation! With a _girl_! Bella was a gift from BFF heaven… Yes BFF heaven. Now I know it exists.

"Hello?" I said eagerly as I picked up the phone.

"Hi Alice." The fuck. Why was _Tanya_ calling me?

"Umm…Hi… Tanya. Did you call me by mistake?" I said uncertainly. When did I give her my number?

"Oh! No!" She said in her sugar sweet voice. Her freakishly sugar sweet voice. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something… something very important that concerns you and your brother."

"Yeah?" I said as I put one hand on my hip.

"It's Bella…" I KNEW IT!

"What about her?" I couldn't _wait_ to hear this.

"I'm actually very worried that she's going to be staying over at your house."

"Why?"

"Well, to put it simply, she can't be trusted. I've been watching her closely and I've noticed that she likes to play around with boys. Even her overall appearance can tell you that! Her grades well… Let's just say that they could be better, and also… she's… she's… she's trying to steal Edward away from me!" It sounded like she was about to cry, "Someone like that…" She said in between sniffs, "I just can't trust!" Her voice sounded so heartbroken, so sad, that it made me want to comfort her… That is… If I was a Dumb Ass.

"Tanya," I said snappily, "Get the hell OVER Yourself!" The fake ass crying stopped instantly. "Do you really think I'd be Dumb enough to believe you? Really?" I said exasperated. "First of all, I saw Bella today, that's right!" I added when I heard her breathing stop. "She's actually a pretty nice girl, meaning, she gives no bull shit! Haven't you noticed that EVERY FREAKIN' GIRL in the _school_ has been trying to get inside Edwards pants? Kick you to the curb? Get YOU out of the picture? I've even seen your own girlfriends try to make a move on him! Yet somehow the ONLY one you notice is Bella? Are you shitting me?"

"And how the HELL would you know her grades? Are you a fucking stalker? And please tell me which boys she has played around with. I Dare You. Because I'm sure the entire school would have heard about it by now!" I sighed, rubbing my temples. "Look, just back the fuck off of Bella, ok? You're starting to get on my nerves."

After that I hung up.

It felt soooo good to get that off of my chest. Now I was one hundred percent sure that Tanya was an evil witch.

I began to plan ahead for the next two weeks. I obviously had to get Bella in good with my brother, who had his heart broken so many times that he's attached himself to the worst possible girl that put a bit of interest in him. His loser girlfriend was Really starting to get on my nerves…

Operation: Matchmaker has commenced!

**X-X-X-X-X**

**That Tanya just never gives up, does she?**

**Anyways! Thanks for all the reviews! And sorry I haven't been updating faster… I'm actually writing like… five stories? Yeah, it's five. So I've been a bit busy!**

**Check out my Profile and see if you like the other four!**

**They are:**

**Crescent**

**New Solstice**

**Switched**

**and, my newest one, Silver Bullets**

**So yeah! Read em'! :D**

**Later!**

**Karin.**


	7. Chapter 7: Shopping can kill

Shopping Can Kill

It was Sunday morning.

The rain was pouring.

The windows were shuddering.

And the day promised to look depressing from the dark rolling clouds.

But I couldn't be happier.

Last night was the best I had had in a _long_ time! I couldn't remember the last time I had just been together with… _people_, and just had fun. Charlie seemed to be smiling A LOT more than usual and kept on joking around with Billy. Jacob was so much livelier than before, he was almost like a new person! It almost made me sad at how much I had missed… I mean… This could have been a reoccurring thing. All of us together, and happy.

I didn't let that last thought get me down as I snuggled into my sheets. Today would be a great day of relaxing at home, and laying down on the…

~beep boop beep beep!~

Ugh! Who was calling me at eight o' clock on a _Saturday_ morning?

I looked at the caller ID.

Alice?

~beep boop beep beep!~

…

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The hell!

Someone was banging bloody murder on our front door!

I threw myself out of bed and met Charlie downstairs with his rifle in hand.

"Bella, stay back!" Charlie said a bit groggily as he made his way to the door.

But I had an idea as to who it would be…

~beep boop beep beep!~

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Wait a second dad…" I said as I opened my phone.

"Hello?"

"BELLA!"

Alice's voice shouted through the phone and through the door.

I rolled my eyes at Charlie who still had his gun pointed at the door. Oh geez…

"Hold on, Alice, and you might want to step aside from the front door… DAD! Put your gun down! It's Alice! My friend!" I hissed at him.

"Your- your what?" He asked confused.

I pushed him aside and swung the door open.

"Hey, Alice." I said as… _brightly_ as I could. It was _eight_ in the _morning_!

"Bella!" She screamed and gave me a hug.

When we pulled away, it was hard not to notice Charlie staring at us bug eyed.

"Umm… right…um, Alice, this is my dad, Char…lie." Charlie was staring at Alice like he'd seen a ghost. Awesome first impression, thumbs up for you!

"Hello Chief Swan!" Alice said unfazed as she held out her hand, "I'm Alice Cullen, Bella's friend.

"B- B- B-Bella's frie…?" He looked at her confused for a second, but then it all seemed to snap together, "OH! Right! Right!" He nearly yelled in surprise as he shifted his rifle into one hand to shake hers. Oh, Charlie… "Nice to meet you Alice! Very nice to meet you!" He said quickly.

"Thank you Chief Swan."

"Charlie; call me Charlie, I insist!"

"Well, Charlie," Alice said beaming, "I was wondering if I could borrow Bella for a few hours. You see, I would very much like to hang out with her today and…"

"Yes! Yes, Of course! Take her! Do whatever you want with her!" Charlie said vehemently.

Alice looked like she was about to burst out laughing, but held it in.

_I_ on the other hand, had my mouth dropped open. It felt like he was kicking me out of the house! Like he couldn't wait to get rid of me!

"Great!" Alice clapped and giggled as she turned to me, "I'll give you an hour and thirty minutes to get ready!" She said sternly.

I didn't even have time to tell her I wouldn't even need half that time before Charlie whisked her away to living room.

This was turning into a nut house!

I quickly went upstairs to shower and change, I didn't even bother with the itchy make up from hell. Honestly, what was I thinking?

The whole process took me about thirty minutes.

Alice was in complete and total shock when I met them in the living room.

"Whoa! You only need _thirty_ minutes to get ready?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah… how long does it take for you to get ready?" I wasn't sure if I wanted an answer.

"Two… three hours tops." She shrugged and then turned to Charlie. "Thank you so much for allowing me to borrow Bella. We should be back at around, ten-ish?"

"Yes! Yes! Don't worry about the time! Stay out as long as you want!" Charlie said quickly.

Ok. On a _good_ day, I wasn't allowed to stay out past _eight_ unless I was supervised by Jacob.

Now, only thirty minutes of Alice talking with Charlie and I was allowed outside the house _indefinitely_?

If teenagers could bottle her charm, we would have full reign over the world.

"Why thank you Charlie! Common Bella! Let's go!" Alice smiled, hopping up from the couch.

I followed Alice to her blue Honda and jumped in.

"Alice, where are you taking me? And why must we go there at _eight_ in the _morning_?" I whined.

"It's eight thirty in the morning, and stop complaining!" She snapped as she pulled out of the drive way.

"But!"

"_We_ are going shopping! You need to look fabulous on Monday!"

"But why? And what's wrong with the clothes I've got?"

Alice just rolled her eyes.

"Bella, from a friend to a friend, your sense of style is… well, to put it bluntly, you _have_ no sense of style." She said apologetically.

I paused for a moment but then let it go and sighed.

"Fine, which store are we going to first?" I said reluctantly.

"Yay! See? That wasn't so hard?" She laughed.

I rolled my eyes and we began talking about random topics. Really, how bad could this be?

**XX**

Eight hours later, it felt like the life had been sucked out of me. Alice had taken me to every store in Port Angeles _and_ Forks!

My feet felt like they were about to fall off, and I was sure that my lungs were going to give out from holding all the shopping bags!

_Why_ was I holding all the shopping bags you ask?

Because the pixie gave me some cock and bull excuse, saying, "Bella, looking for _and_ picking out the clothes is a job in its own! Besides, I have a small and weak body, so could you _please_ carry the majority of the bags?" Then she gave me two big puppy dog eyes, and, like a dumb ass, I complied.

"Alice! Take me back home!" I complained as we walked through a shop we had already been to.

"Bella, have you ever heard of the saying, 'patience is a virtue?'" the pixie asked as she took a dress off the rack.

"So says the girl who _didn't_ help carry the fifty pound bags from store to store…" I mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

"Haha! Ok, try this on!" She said as she skipped over to me.

This would be the forty ninth time I went inside a dressing room today. That was more than in my entire Lifetime!

I quickly, despite my aching feet, went inside the dressing room and changed. When I came out, Alice gasped and covered her mouth.

"Bella! That looks amazing on you!" Alice screamed, attracting a few stares from customers.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

The dress was deep blue with silver trimmings. The top looked similar to a corset and had ribbon holding itself up in the back, while the bottom had light airy material that flowed down to just above my knees.

I frowned a bit. This dress would look much better on anyone else. I was sure it looked plain or weird on me.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked confused.

"Alice, this dress… it's not that great on me…"

"UGH! Don't get all self conscious on me! Bella, you're the hottest girl in this store right now! Stop degrading yourself! I mean look!" She said while openly pointing at a guy, standing with what seemed to be his girlfriend, who was staring at me up and down. He caught us looking at him and quickly turned around.

By now I was blushing a bit.

"I'm sure he stares at anyone that doesn't have a bat and two balls, and is under the age of thirty." I said, blowing it off. Surly that was the case.

"We'll see…" Alice said while gritting her teeth and pushing me back into the dressing room.

We finally, by the Grace of all that is good and Holy, left the shopping centers and went back to my house.

I've never been so happy in my entire life.

"So when we get inside, I'll help you pack for next week." Alice said tersely, daring me to try and weasel my way out.

"Fine, fine… but NO more clothes! How do you expect me to fit all of those," I pointed to the back of her car jammed with _my_ new clothes, "into my closet?"

"Haha! You now… you're the first girlfriend I've had who isn't interested in shopping, it's actually kind of fun! And to answer your question, simple, just throw ALL your old clothes out! Trust me when I say they were doing NOTHING for your body." She said casually.

"Hey! Charlie bought me some of those clothes!" I feebly protested.

"And therein lays the problem." She mumbled.

I smiled to myself. This girl was too much.

We both got out of the car after our chat, and right when my foot touched the ground, I saw Jacob running out of the house.

"BELLA!" He yelled, sprinting over to me and grabbing me in a tight hug.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" Why was his voice so tense?

"I've been trying to call you all day! You left your phone!" He said a bit irritated, "When Charlie told me that a girl from our school picked you up and said you wouldn't be back until… who knows when, I thought that one of those whores!"

I smiled at him. Honestly, he was so much like my very own personal guardian.

"I'm fine Jake, actually, I've been hanging out with my new friend, Alice." I said smiling over at her. She had the strangest expression on her face… was it irritation?

Oh! I hadn't really introduced them yet! Maybe that was it…

"Jake, this is Alice Cullen. Alice, this is Jacob Black."

"You're friends with a _Cullen_?" Jacob asked incredulously.

"Jake! Shut it and be nice!" I scolded while slapping his arm.

"Yes, where _are_ your manners?" Alice said a bit snidely. Whoa… where did that come from?

"Up your crack and around the corner." Jake answered back darkly.

"Jacob!"

"What? She started it!" Jacob protested.

"I beg to differ." Alice sniffed, looking away.

This was getting to be too much…

"Let's just unpack your car." I mumbled to Alice, trying to separate the two.

"Let's!" She agreed quickly.

Three hours later, all my new clothes were either hanging up in my closet or packed away in my suitcase. And all my old clothes were either thrown away or… thrown away. Alice was merciless.

"I'll see you Monday!" She yelled as she pulled out and drove away.

"I like her," Charlie said from behind me, "She seems well grounded, kind, helpful…"

"Annoying, squeaky voiced, spoiled…"

"Jake!" I yelled at his rude additions to Charlie's list.

"Aw, don't be to mad at him Bella! He just doesn't like having to share!" Charlie and Billy snickered together in the living room. Honestly, they looked like two gossiping old women!

"Whatever…" Jacob muttered to himself.

I slowly walked up to him.

"You know Jake, I might have Alice as a new friend but…"

"It's fine, Bella," Jacob said rather harshly, "You don't have to say anything…"

"But I _want_ to say something!" I said a bit loudly, "I want to say… that no matter what, _you'll_ still be my favorite!"

He finally turned back to me. His expression, the way he almost looked like a child, made me want to hold onto him and never let go.

"You promise Bella? You'll promise me that?" He said quietly.

"Yeah… I promise." I smiled back and then grabbed him in a hug.

We stayed like that for a minute or so. And when we pulled back, I couldn't ignore the way my heart was beating faster that before.

What was happening?

**XX**

**Alice**

"UGH!" I screamed as I burst through the garage door. Luckily Esme and Carlisle were at a small gathering at the hospital, so they wouldn't badger me about what my problem was.

And what was my problem? _My_ problem is that all the plans that I had made for Edward and Bella to get together could be ruined because of some Jacob guy who is clearly after Bella! I mean, I didn't _have_ to be so rude to him but… Ugh!

"Alice?"

Crap! Edward was here!

"Yes, dearly beloved brother of mine?" I answered sarcastically. I looked up and saw him leaning against the staircase.

"No need for rudeness." He answered smoothly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" I paused slightly as something crossed my mind, "Just wondering… did you talk to Tanya lately?"

"Yes, actually, I did. And she told me something very interesting…" He said with a slight frown on his face.

Ugh. No doubt little Miss. Snitch blabbed to my brother dearest about how I practically cussed her out! The little…

"So you're friends with Isabella?"

"Huh?" Is that all she told him?

"Tanya told me that Isabella had befriended you." He said disapprovingly.

"First of all, _I_ befriended her, and second, what's it to you?" I snapped back.

"_Bella_, can't be trusted!" He said loudly.

"I vote she can!" I stated back simply.

"Alice, she's been bullying Tanya!" He cried throwing his hands up in the air.

My eyes bugged at him and how much Tanya had him wrapped around her little finger.

The day Tanya gets bullied, is the day I'll throw up liquorish and gum balls.

"Edward…" I said slowly, rubbing my temples, "all I'll ask is that you just get to know her, I mean, you kinda _have_ to get along with her for the next two weeks! Just give her a chance? Please?" I figured that fighting with him would not help my cause. I would just have to swallow down any of the idiot ideas that Tanya was forcing him and try to kick her out of the picture and push Bella in.

"… Fine," Edward said reluctantly, "I'll give her a chance… but I _won't_ give her a clean slate. She won't get away with what she did to Tanya so easily."

"Thank you, Edward!" I said sweetly as I walked past him and into my room.

Just one more day and then Bella would move in.

I quickly gathered my things to begin Mission 1 of my 'Match Maker' Plan.

Watch out Eddie Boy, you're gonna have a new girl moving in on your heart!

**X-X-X-X-X**

**This update, my dear readers, is from the power of reviews!**

**I've been working on my newest story SILVER BULLETS, and it has really been eating up my time! **

**But then I saw all these reviews for TWH even though I hadn't updated in Forever and decided to post a new chapter! I hope you guys liked it! And don't worry, Edward and Bella will meet up again in the next chapter! (whenever I type it…)**

**Ok! Stay awesome guys!**

**Later!**

**(so how you likin' Jacob right now?)**


	8. Chapter 8: Mission One

**Dear People-Are-Crazy,**

**I must say that your particular review had me rolling on the floor laughing my head off. But one quick question: If you rip me to shreds and burn the pieces, how will I be able to continue updating? Hmm?**

**Loved your review! Haha. Really funny!**

**Ok, I'm done, you can read the chapter now.**

Mission One

I stretched in my bed and noticed how sore my body was… I knew I had always hated shopping!

Slowly, and somewhat painfully, I rolled out of bed and limped to the bathroom to shower.

Just one more day…

After today, I would be taking my bags and moving in with Edward. Even the thought of his name gave me shivers and sent my heart pumping in the most amazing way.

I quickly covered myself with my towel and made my way to my closet.

I stood in front of the closet door for a few minutes, to scared to open it.

Really, I wasn't sure what Alice had bought me. I just numbly followed her orders on what to hang where and didn't pay any attention to the clothes.

Finally, I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door… I felt like I was in a horror movie.

My eyes bugged when I saw brand names like Gucci and Prada stamped on the tags of the clothes. Alice!

It took me a good thirty minutes to find some sweat pants and a tee shirt. Of course the sweat pants were from Juicy and the tee shirt was slim fitting and from Gucci… ugh.

Bored and feeling overly dressed, I decided to call Alice, and prayed that she wouldn't drag me to go shopping with her.

Just when I had chickened out and decided to hang up, Alice picked up.

"Hey Bella!"

"Oh! Hi Alice!" I slapped my hand to my head when my voice wavered in fear. "Um, I was wondering if you wanted to do anything toda…?"

"Oh! Sorry Bella! I can't! My mom and I are working on a huge design project in our spare bedroom! It's really gonna take up the entire day!"

"Oh… Um… ok…" I said, a little down.

"But don't worry! I'll have a special surprise for you when you come on Monday!" She squealed excitedly.

"Alice you don't have to…"

"Don't worry Bella I didn't _buy_ anything… but, I'm sure you'll like it!" She finished deviously. Her words instantly made me nervous…

"Alice… what are you planning?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh! I gotta go! My mom is back! Later, chica!"

The line went dead on her end as I just stood in the middle of the living room; practically dreading her 'surprise'.

I shook my head and called Jacob, knowing that one day with him would make me completely forget my worries.

What would I do without him?

**XX**

**(Monday morning, before school…)**

"OK! As your personal stylist and best girlfriend, I am here to make sure that you do NOT misuse your new and GREATLY improved wardrobe!"

"Who in heaven or earth wakes up at five in the morning just to _dress_ someone!" I said loudly in nothing but a bra, unders, and a towel to cover myself. "I've been dressing myself for the past seventeen years! I think I can fully manage a new wardrobe!" I huffed at the pixie herself.

"Bella, you will gain dressing privileges _after_ you've proved to me you can use your wardrobe correctly. But for now," She said while waving her arm out to three outfits she picked while I showered, "you will have to choose your favorite from these." She gave me that, 'I dare you to deify me' look.

Kinda scary, actually…

"Fine! I choose the first one!" I said quickly.

"You didn't even properly look at it!" She whined.

"Ok then, nevermind. I choose the second one!"

"Bella…"

"Scratch that, I like the third one best." I said with a sly smile.

"Ok, if that's how you want to play the game, I'll just have to see you try on _all_ of them and choose myse…"

"No, Alice! Common!"

"Then come up here and truthfully tell me which one you would like to wear!"

I sighed in defeat and studiously looked over the outfits.

"I choose the third!" I said, pointing at a floral print romper with a solid blue airy jacket and flat brown gladiator sandals.

I _would_ have picked something that covered my body more. But the next best thing would have been a skirt or shorts with a shirt that almost showed my mid-drift.

"Great! I was hoping you'd pick that one!" She squealed. "Now, get dressed and then I'll help you put your suite case in my car!"

Then she literally skipped out of my room singing, "Can't wait for this afternoon! Can't wait for this afternooooon!"

…She _had_ to be planning something… Or maybe it was my surprise…

I shrugged and quickly got dressed.

About forty minutes later, we were finally at school. It shouldn't have taken that long, but Alice kept on fussing over my hair- which had absolutely no more blonde dye in it and was now its natural brown- trying to hot iron it almost bone straight. I didn't even bother to look in the mirror. I was sure nothing suited me at all.

"Common Bella! Lets go!" Alice laughed as she jumped out of the car.

"I don't think I should go, just drop me back at home." I was way too nervous to even think about going into the school. My legs were literally shaking.

"Bella," Alice said sternly, looking me straight in the eyes, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, but…"

"Do you think I would ever lie to you?"

"Well I've only known you for two days…"

"Bella!"

"No! No! I don't think you would ever lie to me!"

"Then trust me when I say that you are the most beautiful girl in the town of Forks right now! So get your sexy ass out of my car, and let's go to school!"

"… Thanks Alice…" I said while slowly standing up.

"No problem! You know, As much as I admire how modest you are of yourself despite how beautiful you are, it can really be a pain in the ass."

"….Thanks?"

She threw her head back and laughed as she pulled me toward the school.

Maybe I was just really self conscious, but it felt like everyone was looking at me… or maybe they were looking at Alice…

"Damn…" Some guy said as we passed him. Even I couldn't deny that the word was directed towards me. I could feel myself blushing a bit.

"Hey, Alice!"

Oh, no…

Lauren and Jessica ran up to Alice with two fake smiles. I cringed behind her and tried not to draw attention to myself.

"Hey guys! What's up!" Alice said brightly. I still hadn't told her about my little episode with them and Tanya. I kinda just wanted to forget the whole thing.

"Nothing much!" Lauren said with her nasal high voice, "We just wanted to know who your new friend was!" They said while smiling at me.

What?

Did they really not recognize me?

"Haha… oh I'm sure you know her…" Alice said slyly.

"Alice, stop playing around! We would remember if we had met her before!" Jessica laughed.

" Right…" Alice rolled her eyes at them and then turned to me, "Jessica, Lauren, meet my new best friend, Bella Swan!" She finished off with a huge smile.

Personally, I thought that the whole jaw dropping thing and bug eyes was a bit much… but that's just me.

"No way… you're Bella?" Lauren said loudly.

I swear, almost everyone in the parking lot turned their heads.

"That's Isabella Swan?"

"No way that can be Swan!"

"Dude! _That's_ Bella?"

The whole parking lot was buzzing. I had no idea that I was so… popular... _If_ you could call it that. No doubt my track record of being the school 'slut' was why they knew me. I kinda just wanted to crawl into a corner and huddle up in a ball. This was so embarrassing!

"Yes!" Alice said just as loudly, "This is Bella, the one that I hear everyone say you make fun of! Being her new best friend, I would appreciate it if you would stop acting like shit towards her and learn some manners! Have some class!" She said as she pushed past them.

I just looked down and followed; but my head snapped up when I heard someone call my name.

"Bella!"

"Hey Jake!" I smiled widely and ran over to him. He grabbed me in a huge bear hug. I tried to ignore the whispers around us. No doubt they were wondering if I was his bimbo or something…

"Bell… Bells, what happened to you? You look…"

"Do I really look that strange?" I asked quietly, looking up at him.

"You look amazing Bells, really you do." He said with a soft smile that made his eyes sort of squint slightly at the ends.

"Thanks Jake!" I said brightly.

"Ah hem?" I turned and saw Alice tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. "Sorry to break this up, but class will be starting soon." She said while taking my wrist and pulling me away.

"Well then you go ahead and _I'll_ walk Bella to class." Jake said while grabbing my other arm and pulling me in the opposite direction.

"Listen you nub! I spent long hard hours trying to dress Bella up and do her hair, I think _I_ deserve to flaunt my creation!" Alice said angrily.

"She's not Frankenstein's bride! And besides, I've been with her since birth _and_ have been walking her successfully to her classes all this year!" Jake argued back.

"Lap dog!"

"Pixie!"

"Ok! Stop! There's no rule against three _friends_ walking together down the hall! We'll just go together!"

They glared at each other but complied.

"I guess I'll walk in the middle then…" I mumbled as I took them, arm in arm, and headed towards the door.

For some reason, it felt like someone's eyes were drilling holes into my back.

I shuddered fiercely when my eyes locked on to Tanya Denali's grey ones.

Her face was expressionless as she mouthed a single word to me.

_Remember…_

I knew all too well what she meant.

Remember what happened in the bathroom.

Remember her threats.

Remember to stay away from Edward.

Yeah, Tanya… I remembered.

I tried my best to sound cheerful as I said goodbye to Jacob and Alice.

The only thing that lifted my spirits was that 'whore' was written on my desk, and someone was trying to clean it off.

**XX**

**(Class change before Biology… with Edward)**

I was still smiling a bit as I thought about the kind girl that helped me clean off my desk.

Her name was Angela Weber. She was a quiet girl that sat two seats behind me in class. I had always kind of liked her because she had never bullied me or talked about me, as far as I knew.

Today, she even offered to pair up with me for a class assignment.

I smiled at the thought of possibly making a new friend.

"Sup, Bella."

I stopped when someone called out to me, interrupting my train of thought.

Ugh… Mike.

"Oh… Hello, Mike."

"I see you've got a new look." He said while openly staring at me up and down. A bit too excessively. He was really making me uncomfortable.

"Yeah, It's all thanks to Alice really, she picked it out for me." I said, trying to be polite and hoping that the movement of my lips would distract him from my otherwise completely still body. The perv.

"Right, right… Well, I can't wait to see what you'll have in store for me in P.E." He said with a smile, as if my 'new look' was all for him.

"Sure… Well, I gotta go to class, bye." I said quickly.

"Later, babe." He said after me.

One word. Creepy!

I ran inside the Biology lab right before the late bell rang.

I quickly walked to my seat but tripped, over my own feet, and stumbled into the desk. I heard a few chuckles behind me, and felt my cheeks redden.

"Are you alright?"

I looked up, face to face with… Edward.

I could literally feel my heart melt as I stared into his emerald eyes, confused with worry.

"Y-Yes… I'm fine…" I mumbled. I had decided to just drop the charades and not try to talk like Jessica and Lauren. I guessed the idea came with the outfit.

I began to sit down but Edward stopped me.

"Oh! Sorry, but… that seat is taken, my… _partner_ sits there." He said partner almost bitterly.

I was hurt.

Did he really not like me _that_ much?

I decided to play along.

"You mean that Bella girl? She got switched out with me." I said, pretending not to care.

"Oh!" He said, relieved. "Well, that's good."

By now I could feel a small tear trying to make its way out. I tried desperately to hold it in.

"All right class! It's time to start roll call!" Mister Banner yelled and then proceeded to call names off the list.

"I'm Edward Cullen, by the way." He said smiling kindly.

I didn't answer him until Mr. Banner finally called my name.

"Bella Swan?"

"Here!" I said loudly, raising my hand. I heard the class break out in whispers as I blushed slightly at the fact I had called so much attention to myself.

But I didn't stop there.

I turned my head to Edward, who had a shocked look on his face as he stared at me

"What I meant to say, Edward," my voice slightly cracking, "Is that the _old_ Bella got transferred out. And the _new_ Bella, is here to stay."

I turned back to the front of the class, now trying my best to hold back a flood of tears.

Was it too much to ask for him just to _like_ me?

**XX**

**Edward**

"Bella Swan?"

Again, thank goodness Bella was no longer…

"Here!"

The stunningly beautiful girl beside me said as she raised her hand.

No way.

I was in complete and utter shock as… Bella, turned to me. Her face held a slight smirk, but her eyes looked hurt.

"What I meant to say, Edward," I couldn't help but notice her voice cracking slightly as she spoke to me, "Is that the _old_ Bella got transferred out. And the _new_ Bella, is here to stay."

She turned back around, and I watched her face flush red. She looked like she was holding back tears.

She didn't look at me for the rest of the class period.

Edward you arse!

By the end of class, we were each given new school assigned video recorders as well as journals to write down our findings for the project.

"You can keep the recorder if you'd like." I said quietly, thinking she would prefer the better of the two.

"I'd rather have the journal, thanks." She mumbled, still not looking at me as she clutched it to her chest.

"Listen, Bella, I'm sorry…"

"It's fine, Edward." She said, finally looking up at me through her lashes. Her expression was adorable and heartbreaking at the same time. Her nose was slightly red, her cheeks were flushed, and her lower lip jutted out just enough to make it look like she was pouting slightly.

I found myself getting lost in her doe like chocolate brown eyes…

I stopped myself and quickly turned away mumbling sorry again.

I had a freaking girlfriend!

How was one class period with this girl, already having me forget about _Tanya_. The girl I… the girl that I…loved… I guessed, ever since sophomore year? And had been _dating_ since sophomore year! The longest relationship I've ever had?

_Get your head on straight Edward_, I thought to myself.

Finally the bell rang.

Bella and I got up at the same time, and she walked ahead of me.

Up ahead, I saw Tanya making her way over. I smiled, but was surprised when she made her way over to Bella.

She looked at me and smiled slightly before turning to her.

"Bella?" She said hesitantly, almost fearfully.

Just then, everything snapped back into perspective.

Bella bullied Tanya.

I scowled and my way over to take my place behind Tanya. Showing her I was giving her support.

By now Bella had snapped her head up and was looking at Tanya wide eyed.

"Bella, I know we've had our… differences." Tanya said slowly, looking down, "But I… I want you to know that in light of this project that you're doing with my Edward, I'm willing to put all that behind us. Let's try to get along, ok?" She said brightly while holding out her hand.

Bella hesitated and glanced up at me. Was that fear I saw in her eyes?

Slowly, she took it; And surprisingly, Tanya pulled her in for a hug.

For some reason, Bella's eyes widened more; most likely because Tanya was so willing to be forgiving.

Tanya then let her go, and cheerfully said goodbye as Bella briskly walked away.

"Common!" Tanya said brightly, "let's get to class!"

I smiled at her and took her hand as I walked with her to English lit.

I couldn't help but look back at Bella, just as she rounded the corner.

Something didn't feel right…

**XX**

**(short recap of what happened in Bella's POV, starting from when Tanya held out her hand…)**

I looked fearfully at her hand and then glanced at Edward, hoping that he would help me somehow.

No help came.

I slowly took her hand to shake it, but almost screamed in fear when she painfully locked on to my hand and pulled my in for a… hug?

My eyes widened in total fear as she whispered to me in a voice dripping with hate.

"Try anything, and I'll kill you."

My eyes widened as she chuckled into my ear and pulled away.

She smiled happily and said goodbye.

I quickly walked away, and as soon as I turned the corner, I ran to the nearest vacant bathroom where I threw up from all the stress.

Someone… help me.

**XX**

**(After school)**

**Edward**

As I walked out of the school to my car, I noticed Alice rubbing Bella's back next to her blue Honda.

I couldn't stop the small sense of worry that entered me. Was she ok? She looked sick.

I started to make my way over but stopped when a big guy, almost as big as Emmett, rushed over to her side.

Jacob Black.

I only knew him because he was fairly popular in the school. There were actually a good handful of girls that went after him, but from what I heard, he turned them all down.

My eyes wouldn't tear away from him hovering over Bella. Which made me wonder… Where they going out?

As the last thought settled into my brain, I felt something, something in the pit of my stomach, and I didn't know what it was…

"Edward?"

Tanya's voice came from behind me and I whirled around.

"Hey! What's going on…?"

"What were you looking at?" She asked suspiciously. She leaned around me and her eyes zeroed in on something.

"I was actually looking at Alice and Bella; I was just wondering when they got so close…" It wasn't a complete lie…

"Yeah, well, whatever." She said a bit snappily. "Anyways, Jessica and Lauren are going to take me home today, and my dad is going to be back in town soon, so the maids want to prepare."

"Ok." I said with a smile, even though I was a little upset that I couldn't take her home.

Tanya's eyes locked on to something over my shoulder, but before I could ask what it was, she pulled me in for a deep, long kiss.

"Edward," She whispered into my ear, "I know you said no before, but, just think about the sex thing, ok?" She smiled widely at me before she walked off with her friends.

"YO, EDWARD!" Alice's voice shrieked from across the lot, making me and a bunch of other people jump. I turned and gave her the 'What the fuck' look.

"LET'S HURRY UP AND GET HOME SLOW ASS!" She yelled again as she jumped into the driver side of her car. I watched as Bella and Jacob gave each other one last hug before she got into the car and he closed the door after her.

My brows furrowed together as I walked back to my car and followed Alice out of the school.

Just before we went on the main road, someone behind me honked their horn. I looked in my rear view mirror to find two deep brown eyes staring angrily at me. I could have sworn I saw Jacob Black give me the finger before he drove off in his car.

The hell?

We finally reached the house and I pulled up besides Alice in the garage.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Alice squealed in excitement.

"Yeah, loads and loads of fun!" Bella said, while playfully rolling her eyes. I chuckled softly at them.

Alice heard, and smiled widely.

"Ok, dear dear brother! You get the magnificent job of bringing in Bella's suitcases while _I_ show her around the house!" Alice smiled.

"That's not necessary," Bella protested, "I can help to…"

"Bella! This is one of the perks of being a _girl_, just shove the hard labor on the guys while _we_ have fun!"

"I object to that!" I said, pretending to act upset.

Bella laughed at us. It sounded like little tinkering bells…

"No one cares at the moment." Alice said as she looked at her nails, "Now, chop! Chop! We have to get her settled in soon!"

"Sorry, Edward…" Bella said apologetically as Alice whisked her away into the house.

I sighed and retrieved the bags from the trunk.

Why was it Alice _always_ gets what she wants?

**XX**

**Alice**

"Ok," I started as I pulled Bella into the kitchen. "This is our kitchen, where you are welcome to our many amenities such as: the refrigerator, the pantry, the deep cooler, and whatever else you feel you need." I said, acting like the girl on 'Wheel of Fortune' who was showing Bella her winnings.

Bella laughed as I pulled her into the living room where my mom was sitting down on the couch reading a magazine.

"Hey Mom!" I said loudly.

"Hi honey, how was… oh!" My mom's eyes widened a bit when she saw Bella next to me.

"Mom, this is Bella Swan, Bella, this is my mom, Esme." I grinned, introducing them. Haha, my plan was going perfectly…

"It's nice to meet you Bella." My mom said kindly as she shook Bella's hand.

"Nice to meet you to, Mrs. Cullen." Bella blushed slightly.

"I guess Alice wanted to show you the house before you moved in for the project next week." Esme smiled.

"Next week?" Bella answered, confused

Just then, Edward came in with Bella's things and dropped them on the floor.

"Mom…" He said hesitantly, "The project starts _this_ week…"

Heheheheee!

"What? Alice told me _next_ week." Esme said exasperated.

There was a short moment of silence.

"ALICE!" Edward and Esme yelled at the same time.

"Oopsie!" I said, putting on a fake apologetic face.

"Umm… Is something wrong?" Bella asked confused.

"Well… yes and no…" Esme said and then asked us to follow her.

I pulled Bella upstairs and followed Esme to the spare room.

"Bella, we _would_ have you stay in the extra room that we have but…" Esme opened the door to show the inside of the guest room.

It was filled with cut fabric, lace, needles, pins, sketch book pages, and fabric models.

"Alice wanted to start a design project in this room on Sunday." She glared at me.

Hehe…

"We would have you stay in her room, but it's filled with stuff as well…"

Hahaha…

"I guess we could have you stay downstairs for a bit, but that would be rude… So… hmm… Do you think you could stand staying in Edward's room for awhile?"

**XX**

**Bella**

What?

**XX**

**Edward**

WHAT?

**XX**

**Alice**

WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

Mission 1: Get Bella and Edward to sleep in the same room, of Operation: Matcher, COMPLETED!.

Score one for Team Alice!.

"Mom! Bella, can't… I mean… she… I have a girlfriend!" Edward began.

Ugh! If he ruins this…

"Edward, Tanya is… kind" Hmph! As if! "and understanding. Besides! It's only for a few days!" I said loudly.

"Um, I could just go back hom..,"

"No, Bella, that's crazy talk!" Really, these two were making me work! "Mom," I said calmly, turning to Esme, "It would be rude to send Bella back home after she went through all the trouble to get here. What would her dad, Charlie, think if we just shipped her back? Hmm?"

"Well… Alright, and Edward does have a roll out couch that turns into a bed in his room." She said nodding to herself.

HA! I win!

"Alright Bella," Esme said with a smile," Let's get you settled in!" She said brightly as she took Bella by the arm. I was about to follow, but stopped when I saw Edward's face.

"You know, if you keep your mouth open any longer than that, drool will start coming out."

"ALICE!"

I ran down the hall laughing like a maniac.

Now, I just had to put together Mission 2. And I think I might need a bit of help for that one.

Thank God for Jasper!

**XX**

**Bella**

"Alright! Luckily, Edward likes to keep his room clean," Mrs. Cullen said as she pulled out the couch and put sheets on the bed. "Normally Jasper bunks with Edward when he comes to sleep over, so we just put this couch in here…"

"I'll help you make the bed." I insisted

"No no, Bella! You're our guest! And you seem like a nice girl, especially for putting up with Alice." She chuckled. "Just make yourself at home. The bathroom is down the hall to the right. And a word of advice, you might want to wake up extra early to beat Alice to the bathroom; she can sometime take eternity in there."

"Thanks Mrs. Cullen," I smiled.

"Please, just call me Esme." She said, winking at me.

As she left, she passed Edward, who was leaning by the door. He was expressionless.

"Umm… Sorry for intruding…" I mumbled looking down.

He sighed and walked over.

"Bella," He said, looking me in the eyes, "What is your problem with Tanya?"

I stiffened.

What was my problem with Tanya?

What was _her_ problem with _me_?

"Edward, I don't know what Tanya has told you, but _she's_ the one who has a problem with _me_." I said a bit angrily.

"Yeah she does, her problem is that you bull…"

"HEY GUYS!" Alice burst in, interrupting his sentence. And it's a good thing she did. Because I know I would not have believed the words I thought he was going to say.

"What is it, Alice?" Edward asked, irritated.

"Calm down grouchy pants! Mom wants us to come down for dinner, Dad is gonna have another late night."

I followed Alice downstairs and offered to help set the table.

After dinner was over, Alice, Edward, and I took turns using the bathroom. When I finally finished, I made my way back into Edward's dark room and slowly tried to ease myself into the sheets.

"Bella?"

I jumped slightly from his voice, realizing how close we actually were to one another.

"Yes?"

"Let's not tell anyone, especially Tanya, that we're sharing a room together, Ok? I don't want her to be worried for anything."

"Ok." I said, feeling completely relieved.

I could only imagine what Tanya would have in store for me if she found out that I was sleeping in the same room as Edward.

I shivered, but then nestled down into the sheets as a thought came upon me.

I was sleeping in the same room as Edward.

I smiled slightly and fell asleep; wondering how the rest of the project would turn out.

**X-X-X-X-X**

**Hello my darling readers! Was that fast enough for you? Do you finally, at least kinda, like Edward now?**

**I'm actually pretty amazed, last chapter got nine reviews! That's the most I've gotten for one chapter!**

**Let's try to break that record and go for at least ten reviews for this chapter, shall we?**

**Love your reviews! Especially the crazy ones!**

**M'kay. See ya in chapter nine!**


	9. Chapter 9: Mission Two

**Dear Together. ForeverandAlways,**

**Tell me what you think about this: The night I posted chapter 8 of TWH, I waited a few hours to see how many reviews I might have gotten for it. When I went to fanfiction to check the story, I noticed that the info for the number of reviews was wrong, it said 28 when last time I checked it said 30. I passed it off as a glitch in the system and decided to check on the chapter. You can imagine that I was pretty upset when I found out that chapters 7 **_**and**_** 8 were missing! Strange right? I even noticed that my Gmail account wasn't getting the confermation email that said I had posted Ch.8. Confused I decided to leave it for awhile. I come back an hour later and low and behold, what do I find? Your… surprisingly –cough! understatement, cough!- review! I went back to see if Ch. 7 and 8 came back up, and you know what? They did!**

**So what is my point you ask? Your amazing review jammed the fanfic website AND my Gmail account! **_**I**_** think that's pretty cool! Just one question, how long did it take you to write that? Awesome review! Thanks a lot! :) **

**Dear People- Are-Crazy,**

**Your logic continues to baffle me… Keep it up!**

**I wonder why it's funny when ppl threaten to kill me in the strangest ways…**

**Ok! Read! Read to ur hearts content!**

Mission 2

**Edward**

Slowly, I opened my eyes and lifted myself up to stretch on my bed.

I jumped when I heard someone mumble something.

Oh yeah, Bella was here.

"Are you up?" I asked hesitantly, looking over at her. It was dark, but I could still see the bed covers twisted around her, and her hair covered the pillow like seaweed. Restlessly, she turned over to her side and began whimpering something.

Haha… Bella talked in her sleep.

Carefully, I got up and tip toed to the head of her bed, interested in what secrets she would spill.

"no… no…. I don't want to…"

Don't want to what?

I leaned in closer to Bella's face. Close enough that I caught her sent. Strawberries and freesia.

I didn't notice how far I had leaned into her until I felt her cool breath hit my face as her uttered four words.

"Phil, stay away… please…"

I would have, I _should_ have, pulled away after that. It felt wrong to invade her privacy like this; but I stopped myself when I saw something roll down her cheek.

Why was Bella crying?

Without thinking, I lifted my hand to wipe the tear away, but just as my finger brushed it off, someone burst through the door.

Who am I kidding? _Alice_ burst through the door.

"Hey guys time to get…" Alice stopped in mid sentence and watched silently as I quickly stood up beside Bella.

"Hey, bro…" She said slowly with a small smile popping up on her face, ugh.. "what cha' doin'?"

"I was just… there was… I saw a bug on her face." I said quickly, wiping my hand on my pajama pants.

"Oh, really? What kind of bug?" She asked slyly.

"I don't know! A bug!" I whispered, irritated.

"What color was it?"

"It was… too dark to tell…"

"How many legs did it have?"

"Alice!" I hissed in frustration

I heard Bella stir from behind me, but, luckily, she didn't wake.

"Anywoo… Just wake Bella up for me, I have to plan out her wardrobe." Alice said with a small smirk.

"Why don't _you_ wake her up?"

"…Because… I have to use the bathroom!" Alice ran out of my room, giggling like a crazy person on drugs… Yes… I lived through that every day.

I turned around and knelt down next to Bella again.

"Bella?" I whispered, while shaking her arm slightly.

"mmmm…" She turned over and cuddled into her pillow.

I smiled a bit. She was so childlike in her actions.

"Bella, you have to get up, Alice wants to dress you." Maybe that would inspire her to get out of bed. Girls like clothes, right?

"I refuse."

Honestly, I couldn't help but laugh, she was so unpredictable!

Surprisingly, after my outburst, she quickly sat up and looked around.

"Wha… where am I?" she said while groggily looking around.

I tried to conceal my smile before I answered her.

"You're in _my_ room." I said calmly.

Her head spun around to me and her eyes widened.

"That was _you_ talking to me?" She asked in surprise.

I frowned a little.

"Who did you think it was?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know… I just… didn't think it would be you." She said slowly.

"Why?" I really didn't get her reasoning, this was _my_ room.

"I didn't think you liked me very much." She finally said.

"I don't."

My answer shocked me almost as much as it seemed to shock her.

It wasn't that I liked or didn't like her… I mean… she seemed to be a nice person, but it was just that… UGH! This was so confusing! If there wasn't that thing with Tanya, I was sure that I _would_ like her, think of her as a possible friend, but… Every time I feel like I've gotten my head on straight and _know_ that I'm suppose to dislike her because of what she's done to Tanya, Bella _always_ does something to make me drop my anger at her and just… like her, if only a little.

The silence continued between us as Bella pulled her arms around herself, looking away from me.

"I gonna… go find Alice…" she said while quickly getting up. As she walked past me, she stumbled, and I caught her around the middle. Her shirt had shifted slightly; enough for my hand to come in contact with the bare skin of her side. It felt like an electric current was transferring from her to me. It felt amazing. It made my heart beat go faster. And, strangely enough, it was something that had never happened with Tanya.

She muttered 'thanks' and quickly left through the door.

What was happening to me?

**XX**

**Alice**

**(after the 'bug' argument…)**

YES! I KNEW IT! I _knew_ getting them to sleep in the same room wouldn't be in vain!

Smiling to myself, I grabbed my phone and called Jasper.

It only rang twice before he answered.

"Hello, Alice." He said in his slight southern accent. Gosh I loved his voice!

"Hey, Jasper! Did you get the map?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I did. Alice… I'm not too sure if we should do this. Something could go wrong."

"Jasper! What we are going to do today will be crucial! We have to hook them up somehow!" I exclaimed.

"I'm with you in the fact that Edward could have a better choice in girls, but don't you think that _maybe_ we should take a more direct approach? _Tell_ him, what kind of girl Tanya really is?"

"No. And for three reasons. One. I've been telling Edward for the longest time that something was off about Tanya, and he's never listened. Two. Tanya is just as desperate to keep him to herself as I am desperate to try and break them up. And, three. Edward is under the illusion that he does love Tanya and is to hard headed to listen to common sense.

"By doing it this way, we can show Edward how much better _Bella_ is for him _and_ tear him apart from Tanya."

"Alice?" Bella's shaky voice came through my door. What was wrong?

"I gotta go Jazz, Bella's here, just remember to bring both maps today and dress for the occasion!" I whispered quickly into the phone.

He sighed deeply.

"Alright, Alice." He said, giving in.

"Thanks Jasper." I smiled, about to hang up the phone.

"Alice?" Jasper said quickly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." My heart began to beat faster and it made the reason for my missions clearer. I wanted Edward _and_ Bella to know what it felt like to love someone. I mean really love someone, and know that the feeling was mutual. Like it was for me and Jasper.

"I love you too, Jasper."

"Alice?" Bella asked again through the door.

"Coming!" I called back.

"Gotta go Jazz! Bye!" His chuckle floated though the phone as I hung up and ran to my door.

"Sup! Bella…" I paused when I saw her face. It was red, and there were a few stray tears.

"Bella, what's…?" I stopped midsentence. "Was it Edward?"

Really that boy!

"Alice, don't worry about it." She said halfheartedly. "I was told you wanted to play dress up?" She said, smiling at me.

I blew out a puff of air.

"Really, Bella, you _are_ amazing." I said with a grin.

Truly, it was amazing that this girl could smile throughout her hardships.

**XX**

**Bella**

Fifteen minutes after my little episode with Alice, I was calm and showered.

Alice volunteered to get my suitcase from Edward's room (bless her soul) and began sorting through my stuff to find a certain outfit she was looking for.

"Aliiiice!" Really, what was it with her and clothes?

"Hold on Bella! Geez! What is it with you and clothes?" She asked as she rummaged through my bag.

I chuckled, but sighed a little.

"I'm just bored, is all…"

"If you're so bored," She snapped pertly, "then go on my computer and look up some pictures of ferns, so you can know what you're looking for on our nature hike today!"

"Nature hike?"

"Yes! This project is very subjective to time, so the faster we find everything on the list, the sooner we can all have fun!"

I couldn't argue back with her. I mean, really, what was the point?

"Yes, Queen Alice. Your faithful servant will humbly agree to your wishes…" I said with a bow, and then turned to retrieve her computer.

"I knew you would understand my superiority someday." She giggled.

"Right, right…" I rolled my eyes and decided to look up different types of ferns.

The entire research process was extremely boring. All of them looked the same to me…

That is, until I found a picture of a red fern. Seeing as how it was the only thing that stood out in the sea of green, I clicked on it.

The website it took me to was a simple plant database that seemed to give detailed descriptions of plants listed A-Z. I scrolled down until I found the picture and read the caption under it.

"_The rare and delicate red fern was known in ancient times to signify that the place where it grew was sacred. In more recent tales, it is believed to be a symbol of love; and should a couple find one together, they will be bound and intertwined with one another forever."_

I smiled slightly at the caption. How wonderful it would be if Edward and I found a red fern together.

My mind took me back this morning's talk with Edward.

"_I don't"_

Honestly, I didn't know why his words shocked me the way they did. I already _knew_ he didn't like me. I mean, he thought I was bullying his girlfriend! I would be angry with anyone who would hurt my boyfriend!

Even though I didn't hurt anybody.

Even though I didn't have a boyfriend.

Even though, if I did, I'd want that boyfriend to be Edward…

I shook my head and looked back at the caption under the red fern.

"…_they will be bound and intertwined with one another forever._"

With that, I made up my mind, I would try to find a red fern with Edward. I knew that it was just some old legend. That some discolored plant couldn't help me get along with him any better, but… still.

It wouldn't hurt to try.

"GOT IT!" Alice screamed. I jumped from the sudden outburst and fell off the bed.

"Oops. Haha! Sorry, Bella!" She smiled as she helped me up.

"Alice, do you normally have these types of random outbursts?" I asked while rubbing my head.

"Haha! You should see me when I'm hyper on coke or coffee!"

"No way in hell!"

"HA! Anyways! Come and change into these clothes! They're perfect for hiking in, but also, oh so stylish!" She squealed, jumping up and down.

"What's all the commotion in here…?"

My head whisked around to find Edward, wide eyed, staring at me in nothing but my bra and panties.

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I stood there like a dear in head lights.

"Edward!" Alice yelled at the top of her lungs, "Leave!"

He quickly ducked out of the room and closed the door.

Alice rushed over and locked it before she turned to me.

"Bella… has anyone told you that you have terrible luck?"

"ALICE!"

**XX**

**(After school)**

Me, Alice, Edward, and Alice's boyfriend Jasper, were all heading over to a nearby mountain trail to hike and look for the plants on our list.

We road in teams of two; Alice and Jasper in one car, and, yeah, you guessed it, Edward and I in the other.

The entire car ride was SO AWKWARD!

Edward and I hadn't talked to each other since our little chat from that morning. All during the car ride we were completely silent until he finally muttered about putting on some music.

I smiled when I heard the song.

"Sorry if you don't like classical…" He muttered silently.

"… Actually, I love Claire De Lune." I said softly.

He turned to me wide eyed.

"You know Debussy?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah, my mom used to play his tracks all the time at home."

"I thought you only lived with your father."

"My parents are divorced."

"Oh… sorry…" He mumbled. I chuckled a bit, and he turned to look at me.

"What?"

"Haha! You make it sound like it's your fault!" I smiled.

He grinned back and then looked to road as he pulled in for a stop.

We both got out of the car and walked towards Alice and Jasper.

"Ok guys!" Alice squealed, "We are going to stick with the buddy system! So!"

I knew where this was going…

"Edward, of course, you are with your partner, Bella. And Jasper and I will be the camera crew!"

"Camera crew?" Edward and I asked together.

"Yes!" Alice exclaimed, "It says here that you have to document your time together! So to make that easier for you, Jasper will work the video recorder, and _I_ will take pictures!"

"Alice," I said suspiciously, "Why are you so into this project? I mean you could be shopping or whatever right now."

Edward laughed a bit beside me.

"Yeah, well." She said, brushing my whole statement off.

"ALRIGHT TROOPS!" She cried while putting on a… safari hat? And then handing Edward a map as she pocketed her own, "Let's move out!"

I bit my lip and let them walk ahead of me.

"Bella?" Edward said, waiting for me, "Are you ok?"

"Umm… yeah, I'm just… a little clumsy that's all…" I muttered, blushing.

He looked down and held out his hand.

"I guess I can help with that." He said, flashing me the most amazing crooked grin.

I stumbled forward, of course, and took his hand in mine.

"Thanks…"

"No problem, Bella."

We soon caught up with Jasper and Alice, and began looking for the items on our list.

It was actually kind of fun other than the fact that I kept tripping on rocks, and Alice had to make things awkward by having Edward and me hold a pose close together for _long_ periods of time as she tried to take a picture, claiming she needed to get the 'perfect angle'.

"This is for _Biology_ class, Alice! Not freaking Vogue!" I said, irritated. She had me and Edward in a particularly strange position. We were bent down over some type of moss looking at each other smiling as she bounced around jabbering about the right lighting or something.

This was particularly embarrassing for me, because his green eyes were like daggers looking into my dull brown ones.

I began to blush.

I wondered if he saw the real Bella? Not the fake stories that the she devil had been forcing him to believe existed, but the Bella that cared for him, liked him… loved… him…

I loved him so much it hurt, and my smile wavered a bit.

"Got it!" Alice cheered. We stayed in our pose a second longer before Edward and I stood up.

"Shall we keep on going?" Edward asked as he cleared his throat and held out his hand.

I took it eagerly.

I guessed nature hikes weren't so bad…

**XX**

**Alice**

I watched in awe as Edward actually took the initiative to hold out his hand and help Bella.

It was time, and we were definitely deep enough in the trail.

I mouthed the ok to Jasper.

"Guys! Wait!" I said loudly. Edward and Bella turned their heads. "I like, REALLY have to use the bathroom!" I said with a worried look.

"Alice! I thought we said we would use it before we left?" Bella said.

"Yeah but I didn't feel it then! And I really, really, really, really, really,"

"Alice."

"Really, really, really, really,"

"Alice…"

"Really, really…"

"ALICE!" Edward and Bella yelled.

"Have to go!" I said as I danced from foot to foot like five year olds did when they had to pee.

"Fine…" Bella said, sliding her hand out of Edwards. I almost did a victory dance when I saw the small crease in his brow. "I'll go with you…"

"NO!" I almost screamed. Keep it calm Alice… keep it cool… We're almost to Mission Complete.

"I assigned buddies for a reason! Jasper will go with me!" I smiled.

"Alice…" Edward said cautiously. Oh, _great_ timing for your brotherly instincts to kick in, Edward!

"Edward, don't worry, I'll make sure I'm at a good distance away from her before she does her… thing…" Jasper said with a slight smile.

"Well… Fine, I guess… But only because you're my best mate." Edward said giving in.

WOOHOO!

"Ok Jazzy! Let's go before I pee in my pants!" I chirped.

"Umm…" Bella began, but she held it in and looked down.

I shrugged and started walking South with Jasper. As soon as we were far enough that we couldn't see them through the shrub. I grabbed Jasper's hand and started running like mad through the forest to our car.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

Mission 2: Give Bella and Edward Some Serious Alone Time in the Woods, of Operation: Matchmaker, COMPLETE!

The map I had given them marked a longer route to the entrance of the hiking trail!

They would begin to find their way back after they noticed that Jasper and I 'forgot' to come back!

HA!

I _am_ a genius!

"Alice… are you _sure_ this is a good idea?" Jasper asked uncertainly.

"Jasper, they have a map! What could possibly go wrong?"

Little did I know, that in a few hours, I was about to find out…

**X-X-X-X-X**

**I **_**would**_** have made this chapter longer (I hate cliff hangers when the next chapter is unavailable so I despise doing it to you…), but my mom is screaming at me to go to sleep and my head hurts like hell gone wild… if that makes sense…**

**I hope you liked the chapter… I'm too tiered to know if it's good or not… anyways… good night, or goodmorning… or… something…?**

**Would you like a chapter in Tanya's POV? Tell me so I can plan ahead.**


	10. Chapter 10: Our confessions

**Dear everyone,**

**Thanks SOO SOO much for your support! I'm goin through a hard time right now, I was in a car accident, trust me when I say it's not fun. I'm fine, but… let's just say I need yall to keep me in your prayers, ok? I believe that everything will work out for the best tho. I think a good pick- me- up would be a crazy review from someone! So those of you who review, keep reviewing! And those of you who just read keep reading!**

**Thanks again,**

**Karin.**

Our Confessions

**Bella**

I watched nervously as Alice walked away with Jasper leaving me alone with Edward.

A few seconds of silence drifted between us as we stood there in the forest.

…

"I guess we could sit on that log for awhile?" Edward suggested after two minutes of silence.

As we sat down, I saw his brow crease a little.

"What's wrong?" I said before I could stop myself. Really, was it any of my business?

He started and then smiled a bit.

"I was just wondering when Alice would be back…" He said.

"Oh… well, we're gonna be in for a long wait." I said definitely.

"And why do you say that?" He asked curiously.

"Edward, girls can't just point and shoot like guys do." I said easily, his eyes widened, but I kept on going, "We have to go through a longer, more detailed process if we're gonna spill one in the woods."

A few seconds went by and I wondered if I passed the 'too much information' line. I jumped when I heard his laughter erupt besides me, and his whole frame shook from it.

It was actually very beautiful to look at.

He finally calmed back down after awhile.

"You finally did it." I said, smiling a little.

He quirked a brow.

"Did what?"

"Laughed; So care free, I mean. I never see you smile in school, or laugh with your friends… I had always wondered about that…" I said slowly.

"…You watch me at school?" He said. I thought I could see a smile on his lips as I blushed.

"I wouldn't say, _watch_ … I just, notice you more, I guess… kind of like if you're walking in a hallway full of people. You're most likely to notice your sister or brother than anyone else, right?"

"True…" he said, nodding, "but you are not my sister _or_ my brother…" he said with a slight smirk, "So why is it you notice me?"

"I just do…" I said incoherently as I blushed furiously.

"You know… I'm not sure it's fair that you know more about me than I do about you…"

"I don't know that much." I said defensively.

"You know enough. And besides, we _are_ partners, we might as well learn about each other while we wait for Alice and Jasper." He said while leaning towards me slightly.

"Ok… I guess." I said uncertainly. For some strange reason, I felt as if he was aiming for something.

He chucked a bit.

"Good. Let's just promise to be completely honest with one another." He said, staring into my eyes.

"Fine. That's fair."

"Alright, you go first." He said looking at me expectantly.

"Okay…. What's your favorite color?"

He tossed his head back and laughed.

"What?" I asked incredulously. Was my question really that dumb?

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting a question that simple." He laughed.

"This isn't an interrogation…" I muttered blushing again.

His smiled disappeared for a second but then slowly came back.

"I guess not…" He murmured, "I don't really know if I have a favorite color, actually."

"Why?"

"Nope, it's my turn." He grinned, "If you don't mind me asking… why do you like me?" He said, slightly frowning. My eyes widened and my heart rate quickened, was this why he started the game? "I know you like me, but I just wonder why. I mean, we haven't ever really _talked_ before…" He said looking a bit guilty, "So… I guess I'm just curious…"

"It's a lot of different things…" I mumbled, looking down.

"Explain, please."

"Well… I like the way you talk." I said, practically bright red in the face by now.

"The way I talk?"

"Yeah… you don't try to use slang, or use those useless abbreviations like you're texting out loud. It kinda has an old time feel to it."

"Is that all?"

"No!" Geez! This really did feel like an interrogation! "I like your eyes as well."

"Lots of girls like my eyes."

"Yes, but I lo…" I stopped myself short as he lifted his head up a little at my unfinished statement, "I just really like them..." I mumbled, feeling like an idiot. I knew I promised to be honest, but… I just felt as though there were some things I couldn't tell him now. Maybe if we ever became friends it would be easier, but definitely not now.

"It's my turn." I said briskly.

I thought to myself for a moment.

"Is it hard for you? I mean, I know you're with… Tanya… and to have almost all of the girls in our school throw themselves after looks a little, overwhelming… is it?"

"Well… yes and no, I guess." He started out slowly, "I mean it is hard when they corner me in the halls, but I normally just ignore them or walk away." He said, with a frown. "I highly doubt that they really care for me at all."

"Why is that?"

"I've had my experiences with girls… rarely their feelings are ever deep for me."

"Rarely," I said looking at him, "but not never." I hoped that he understood what I was trying to say, the meaning under my words. But he just looked down at his feet and began to ask me his question.

"Were are you from?"

That one caught me off guard.

"Phoenix, Arizona." I said easily. "What about you?"

"Originally from Boston, Massachusetts." He smiled. "What does your mother do?"

"Lots of things," I sighed smiling, "She likes to skip around with her work. I think now she's a kindergarten teacher." I said, shaking my head.

"You don't think she can look after kids?" He asked.

"Oh! No! She can look after the kids… I'm just worried about who is going to look after her." I smiled, "She's very childlike and kind of just goes with the flow of things. She's my best friend."

"Sounds like you miss her a lot." He said quietly.

"Yeah… I do." My cracked as I realized how true my words were. I missed her so much.

"Why not go visit her?" He asked.

Oops. Don't want to go there.

"Not really much time." I said, a bit too quickly.

"Not even in the summer?" He asked.

"Air fare is expensive and driving takes too much time."

"Why not have her come dow…?"

"I think it's my turn again." I said, frustrated. This guy…

"Why do you like Tanya so much." I said a little harshly. Let's get to the bottom of that!

"She's the first girl who has been completely honest with me." He said, with the same vigor.

"HA! Honest!" I laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah! She has!" He almost yelled back. "And since we're on the subject, why do you bully her?"

"What?" I asked seething, "Why do _I_ bully _Tanya_? Why does _she_ bully _me_?" I was trying to fight back tears now.

"Tanya would never do something like that! She's a good person! The only one that has truly wanted to be with me!" He said furiously.

"You only see the person she wants you to see! You're way to blind to know who she really is, and what she's capable of!"

He laughed humorlessly as he ran his fingers through his hair, looking away.

Silence fell on us again as we sat on that stupid log. I noticed that it was getting dark… Alice! Where are you?

"Who is Phil?"

My body went on lockdown when I heard the name.

"_STOP! STOP! PLEASE!"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

_CRASH!_

"I don't know who you're talking about." I said stiffly.

"Yes you do. You said his name in your sleep."

"He's no one you have to worry about!" I said a little loudly.

"Is he your ex?" He prodded.

"No."

"Someone you liked?"

"He's my mom's husband, ok?" I yelled, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Alice! I can't stand being here any longer!" I screamed. I could feel the tears bursting out of my eyes as more memories of… _him_ came flooding to the front of my mind. It was too much.

I heard Edward sigh as he went to follow me.

"Bella… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so nosy."

"…. " I ignored him and kept walking.

"Bella! Wait!" I heard him rush forward and then grab my shoulder. My eyes bugged as his hand firmly grasped me.

"_please…" I whimpered, wheezing into the floor, "Stop…"_

"_What"_

_Slap!_

"_Makes you"_

_Slap!_

"_Think"_

_Slap!_

"_You can"_

_Slap!_

"_Tell me what to do!"_

_I watched horrified as he picked up his liquor bottle and hurled it at me. I turned just in time for it to smash painfully on my shoulder, the alcohol intensifying the pain._

I started hyperventilating.

"Bella?... Bella!"

Edward stopped my fall when my legs gave out from under me.

"Bella! What's wrong? Bella!" Edward said, shaking me lightly.

I could feel myself sinking. After that memory came back to me, I felt myself going under.

**XX**

**Edward**

I watched, horrified, as she went completely limp in my arms.

What the hell was happening?

Right when I touched her shoulder, it was almost like I could feel her body turn into a rock.

I looked around, surprised to find that it was almost dark.

Where the hell was Alice?

I positioned myself on the damp ground and gently laid Bella in my lap then got the map out from my pocket.

I tried my best to memorize the rout that Alice had written down as I stood up and carried Bella in my arms. She was surprisingly light.

It wasn't long before it started to rain. And the temperature seemed to keep dropping as I ran through the forest.

Thirty minutes later, I was about to give out.

Bella hadn't woken up, but I noticed that she was shivering in my arms.

Dammit, Alice! Where are you?

"E-Ed-w-w-ward…." I looked down when I heard my name weakly seep through her lips.

"B-Bella! Are you ok? Are you…?"

"Stop… t-t-t-talk-i-ing…" She said, and then took a deep breath.

"S-s-s-orry I s-said those thi-ings about T-T-T-Tanya… but they're true…"

"Bella, now's not the time…"

"I- I'm Not Done!" She snapped. Despite our situation, I almost laughed. "Remember, y-you asked me w-why I l-l-liked y-you?" I nodded slowly, "I love you because you're you." She said definitely, almost defiantly; daring me to go against her words.

My mind went blank as she slowly settled into my arms again.

I had never heard that before… no one… no one had ever said that to me. It was so much of a shock and a…relief? That I felt the air come out in a huge huff from my mouth, almost as if someone had punched me in the stomach.

I felt her head turn to the side and watched as her eyes locked on to something.

"Car…"

I swirled around and saw a pair of lights through the trees.

"Bella! There's a road! We're gonna make it ok? We're…"

I stopped mid sentence from her lack of response. Her head had fallen back and her shivering had stopped.

"No…"

I began to run, like a mad man. I didn't know why so much fear had come over me, or why I was so desperate to make sure she was ok, but I kept on running until I reached the road.

"HEY! STOP!" I screamed as I ran after the small beat up car.

A wave of relief came over me when it stopped and turned around.

"Please! Help! She's…"

"BELLA?"

I paused a second when Jacob Black began running over to us. Something inside me wished it was someone else and I hugged Bella closer to me.

"Bella? Bella!" He said, his voice dripping with worry, as he tried to take her from out of my arms. Without thinking I jerked back. He looked at me and glared.

"What Happened? What did you do to her?" He demanded.

"I didn't do anything, we got lost in the woods." I said heatedly.

"What the hell were you doing so far out in the…?"

"Listen, Black, the longer we stay out here, the worst condition Bella will get in, we have to take her to a hospital." I said quickly, as I looked down at Bella in my arms. She looked ghostly pale… it was nerve-wracking and put me on edge.

"…Come on," He said. The hardness of his tone was marred by a worry, "we need to hurry up."

We ran back over to his car and he opened the back door.

"What are you doing?" He asked as I began to sit in the back.

"Someone has to keep her warm while _you_ drive!" I snapped.

"Ugh! _Cullens_!" He muttered loudly as he slammed the door and ran to the driver's side.

I ignored him and craddeled Bella in my arms, trying my best to keep her warm as Jacob sped down the road.

"What _were_ you doing in the woods, Cullen?" He asked harshly.

"…Alice wanted to go for a nature hike, to help with our project." I muttered.

"that, pixie…" He mumbled under his breath.

I couldn't disagree with him. What was she thinking? Leaving us out in the woods!

My phone began to buzz when we reached the main road.

Alice.

I flipped my phone open furiously, ready to tell her off, but before I could, she started screaming at me.

"EDWARD? EDWARD! ARE YOU OK? I'M SO SORRY! IT WAS A STUPID IDEA! I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO JASPER!" She paused for a second as another voice came through the phone.

"…is Bella ok?" A gruff voice said anxiously.

"I'll ask… Edward?" Alice's voice cracked a little as she talked. "Where are you?"

"Alice, we're with Jacob Black... and we're on our way to the hospital… Bella, she fainted and she's… just meet us there. Call dad and tell him to stand by, ok?" I said as… calmly as I could.

Bella wasn't warming up as fast as I'd like. I could feel myself thawing out, but Bella was almost as cold as ice.

My heart began to sink.

Please… Please be ok. Bella…

I place my hand on her wrist… and couldn't find a pulse.

**X-X-X-X-X**

**Umm….. no comment…**

**But HEY! I've been listening to this song nonstop after my accident! It's called FIREFLIES by Owl City. I LOVE IT! My new favorite! Please check it out and the band, Safety Suite, Awesome! **

**Sigh~ Gotta love music…**

**So, I think I'm gonna do a small smigit of a chapter in Tanya's POV. I can't do a whole chapter. I don't have enough patience for that…**

**Hope you'll be back for chapter… eleven, right?**

**Later!**


	11. Chapter 11: Secrets

**Dear Together. ForeverandAlways,**

**Thanks for your review. Made me feel better! Just so yall know **_**I**_** wasn't injured in the accident, and the car I was driving only got body damage… I believe…**

**But the guy I hit was complaining about his leg… that's not good. So me and my mom are just checking things out with the insurance company (All State). Please be sure to pray for us cuz we might not be broke… but we sure aren't rich!**

**Ok! I've said my piece! Now do what you came here to do and read!**

**:)**

Secrets

**Alice**

"I'm such a dumb ass!" I sobbed in the passenger seat of Jasper's car. This was all my fault… Bella…

"Alice… don't be so hard on yourself, I went with it…"

"But _I_ Thought of it! And I pushed you into doing it!" I cried loudly. We were almost at the hospital. Charlie and some other people from the search team were driving ahead of us. My vision was totally blurred as I looked ahead.

"Jasper…" I whispered, almost too scared to speak the next words, "what if she's…?"

"Alice…" He said warningly.

"But what if she is dead? What if she dies!" I grabbed the roots of my hair and tried to control my shaking… Please, _please_ God… don't let her die.

I looked up, slightly confused as Jasper pulled to the side of the road.

"What are you…?" I didn't have time to finish my sentence as he crushed his lips to mine.

He finally broke away and looked me in the eyes.

"Alice… I promise you, she will be okay. Even though I'm not a doctor, or any type of healer whatsoever, I will do everything in my power to save her. So please, calm down so _when_ she wakes up, you can properly greet her and then we'll _both_ apologize."

"But you didn't _do_ anything…"

"I had just as much a hand in it as you did, Alice. So stop arguing and lets go to the hospital, alright?"

I nodded quickly and eased back into the seat.

"…I can't believe you kissed me while I had tears all over my face…" I mumbled.

"It wasn't bad." He shrugged, "Kinda like kissing a wet potato chip." He grinned.

I gave him a playful slap on the back of the head.

"Sorry, sorry, I meant a _sexy_ wet potato chip."

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

He took my hand and smiled as we pulled up to the hospital.

"No problem, Alice."

We got out of the car and began walking into the hospital.

Never had I been so scared in my life.

**XX**

**Edward**

It was about an hour after we reached the hospital, and Bella still hadn't woken up…

I still couldn't understand it, why it felt like my nerves were on edge, why my heart kept thumping viciously in my chest. It was just Bella… right?

Yet for some reason, _just Bella_ sounded so much of an understatement…

But why? How could she mean so much to me in such a short time?

It couldn't be that I lo…

No.

It couldn't be that…

"Son?" I looked up to find my dad in front of me.

"Yeah, Dad, how's Bella? Is she okay?" I asked, almost desperately.

"Umm… I'm not sure… She is in slightly better condition than she was when you and Jacob brought her here, but I just wanted to ask a few questions… Ah! Jacob!"

I turned to see Jacob stalk up to us, we gave each other quick glares before we turned back to my father.

"Yes, Doctor Carlisle?" He said worriedly. Oh, _now_ he's polite…jerk.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about Bella's medical history…"

"I know a bit." He shrugged and his eyes looked distant.

"Ok…In this report it says that almost all throughout middle school she's been in and out of the hospital. Do you know anything about that?" My dad asked.

"I might know a bit." Jacob answered tonelessly.

"Yes, well, I did a small x- ray of her body, and it seems that she has a lot of underlying scar tissue. I was told that you've known her since childhood… can you think of anything that might have caused this?"

I looked back and forth between Carlisle and Jacob.

"Dad… what do you mea…?"

"Bella is very clumsy. Anyone you who knows her can tell you that." He said lifelessly. His face completely calm.

Liar.

"When can I see Bella?" He asked.

"Now, I suppose… her father, Charlie, and Alice, Jasper, and Mr. Black are all with her now…"

Jacob nodded and we began to walk to her room.

"Edward!" Alice cried as she ran to me. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"Alice… It's ok… calm down."

I wasn't really mad at her any more. Because the second I opened the door, I saw Bella. I saw how worn and tired she looked, and how pale she was.

"How… how has she been doing?" I asked quietly.

"Dad said that her vitals are starting to look better than before but… we won't know anything until tomorrow…"

"Right…" I looked over at Bella and saw Jacob bent over her, stroking her cheek. My stomach tightened and I felt anger and wanting come over me. It wasn't fair… that he could touch her so easily…

I didn't even bother to try and fight the feeling now. It was way too obvious.

I cared for Bella.

I didn't really know how much or how little, but I knew she was bringing out feelings that I would have never guessed were inside of me.

"…_it seems that she has a lot of underlying scar tissue…"_ Carlisle words popped into my head; so did the way Jacob looked when he answered.

"Jacob," I said, coming up behind him.

He tilted his head slightly in my direction, but otherwise kept staring at Bella.

"Do you mind if we talk outside?" I asked a bit harshly.

"Edward? What…?"

"It'll only be a second, Alice."

By now, Jacob had turned to glare at me.

"I don't mind, Cullen." He said quietly.

"Hey… Watch it son." A man in a wheel chair said.

"Sorry, dad." Jacob answered, still glaring at me. I thought he was about to follow me out, but I felt anger bubble inside of me as he bent over and kiss Bella on the cheek.

My eyes turned to slits as he passed me, and we walked out of the room.

I silently closed the door and turned to him.

"So what is it you want, _Cullen_?" He said darkly.

I glared up at him before I continued.

"Nothing much, _Black_, I just wanted to know the truth behind that bull you were telling my father."

I watched, pleased, as his eyes darkened.

So I was right!

"And why the hell would you want to know?"

"Because… I too am also concerned about Bella."

I looked at him, irritated as he began to laugh in my face.

"You? _Care_ about her? Last I heard, you didn't like her. I heard you _hated_ her. Isn't that true?" He ask with a humorless grin.

"We're partners. And I… I got to know her better. I think I was wrong about a few things…"

"HA!" Jacob laughed as he threw his head back, "Whatever, Cullen," He said maliciously, "You were wrong about everything. Just stay away from Bella, and drop it."

He began to push pass me, but I stopped him.

"Who is Phil?" I asked, desperate to get more answers than the ones I already had.

Jacob turned slowly to me. I could see his body shaking before he turned his head to the side and spit on the floor.

"Don't say that name in front of me again." He said, low and fierce.

He shoved pass me and went back inside the room.

What the hell was going on?

**XX**

**(the next day)**

I was still at home with Alice. Esme had allowed us to stay home from school.

Me, because I was lost in the woods.

And Alice, because she was literally an emotional wreck.

Esme, Carlisle, and I tried our best to calm her, but she locked herself in her room and said that once Bella woke up she would feel better.

Bella…

My mind was racing about everything she had told me in the woods, and what Jacob said. It seemed to all center around that Phil guy. Bella's stepdad.

No, I'm not an idiot.

Anyone could tell from what happened with Bella just when I mentioned Phil's name, and the way Jacob responded to him that he was the main issue.

I didn't want to think about it, I didn't want to wrap my brain around it, but it was a great possibility that he, Phil, beat Bell…

~beep bop beep beep!~

My phone interrupted my thoughts as I looked at the screen to see who was calling.

Tanya.

I felt guilty when I noticed that seeing her name on the screen didn't bring me as much joy as it did before.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Eddie!" Tanya said through the phone.

"Hi, Tanya…"

"I heard all about what happened yesterday!" She said. Funny… she didn't really sound upset… or worried.

"Yeah it was… intense…" I said slowly.

"Yeah, I'm sure… So when's the funeral?" She asked, almost as if asking if it was going to rain today.

"Umm… what funeral?" I asked back, completely confused.

"Edward!" I frowned a bit… I could be wrong… but it sounded like she was holding back a laugh? "You know who's funeral I mean! Bella's!"

I paused a second.

"…Edward?" Tanya asked hesitantly.

"Tanya… Bella isn't dead. She's being hospitalized…" I said slowly.

"That's not true… I just talked to…"

"Who did you talk to? My dad has been looking over Bella ever since yesterday, she's not dead!" I said exasperated. Who would say…?

Alice.

"Listen Tanya, I have to call you back." I said quickly.

"Right. I have to go to."

"Okay… Bye Ta…" I didn't get to finish my sentence before she hung up.

What was up with her?

I shook my head and started towards Alice's room.

"Alice!" I yelled through her door.

"Go away!"

"Alice! Why would you tell Tanya Bella is dead?" I yelled back.

There was silence before she cracked the door open.

"So you talked to her?" She asked with a small smirk.

"Yes! I did!"

"And how did she sound?" Alice asked. Her smirk widening yet at the same time, losing all humor.

"She…" I frowned. "What do you know?"

"Edward," She sighed, "I only know what I've been telling you."

"Which is?" I asked, annoyed.

She glared at me.

"I'm only going to say this once more, Edward." She said, frustrated. "Tanya. Is. A bitch!"

"Alice!"

"Who doesn't love you!"

"ALICE!"

"It's true and you know it! I know that somewhere in you know it!" She yelled, swinging her door open.

I furiously ran my fingers through my hair.

"Edward," Alice said tiredly, "Think about it and ask yourself three questions."

"Which are?" I asked seethingly.

"One. Does she hug me?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Edward! Everyone knows that anyone can kiss someone nowadays! But to actually hug someone, to want to put your arms around them and want to hold them close to you is something totally different.

"Two. Can she stay around me _without_ having to talk to me."

"Alice…"

"Edward, Jasper and I are closer than you think…"

I looked at her wide eyed.

"Wha…? UGH! No, you perv! Not like that! It's just that… there are times when we just look at each other, and neither of us have to say anything… we just enjoy _being_ together. Not just for the sake of going out and doing something… but just staying in each others arm. And it's not just us! You see mom and dad like that all the time!" She said, gazing off slightly.

"Alright… what's the third one?" I asked quietly.

"Three. Has she said she loves me?" Alice said, taking a step back away from me. "If she clears _all_ of those three questions… I'll accept her as your girlfriend." She said slowly, looking down.

I didn't know what to do with myself as Alice shut the door in my face.

I was sure Tanya could clear all of those questions…

She could… Right?

I heard my phone again and picked it up.

"Yeah?"

"Edward! It's Bella!" My dad called through the phone, "She woke up!"

Even in my current state… I couldn't ignore how my heart soared.

**X-X-X-X-X**

**Yay! Bella is Alive! Tanya showed some of her true colors to Edward! Hoorah!**

**Well… I hope you liked it! (I didn't proof it…) My mind is a bit…. Blah~.**

**Anyways! I have ANOTHER idea for a story…. But I'm not sure if I should write it… I mean, I'm sure it won't distract me much from TWH, but… ALL my stories are unfinished! **

**Bummer right?**

**Tell me if to want to hear the plot and I'll write it in the next update.**

**Hmmm… decisions, decisions… oh geez… I sound like Jane. Guess I better go to sleep!**

**Later!**


	12. Chapter 12: The truth

**Dear Everyone,**

**It seems there was a bit of miscommunication… I am NOT terminating this story… (I gave yall a list!) So don't worry! TWH is still up and running! :D**

**Dear ALR. Adrianna,**

**WOW! Thanks for that review! Really made me happy! And thanks for keeping me in ur prayers!**

**Dear fanfiction- GreysAnatomy- 1234,**

**Thanks for your review! I'm happy to see that my writing affected you in that way! It really made me smile. :D**

**Okay! Read! Read! Read!**

**and review. :D **

The Truth

**Bella**

I could feel it… I remembered this feeling…

The scratchy sheets.

The annoying beeping sounds.

The hurried foot steps outside the door.

I didn't even have to open my eyes to know I was in a hospital.

I squeezed my eyes tighter and began to move my sore body. It was like this every time I woke up in a hospital and was a process I had grown used to.

Wake up groggy.

Move sore parts.

Get accustom to surroundings.

Call in a nurse.

I slowly opened my eyes and tried to sit up.

"Bella?"

I heard footsteps before I saw Charlie lean over me.

"Bella! You had me so worried!" he said as he awkwardly tried to give me a hug.

"Hey, dad… sorry I scared you…" my voice cracked as I began to sit up.

"It's fine… as long as you're ok." He said, blushing a little.

I laughed a bit.

Openly showing emotions was not one of Charlie's specialties, and was a trait I seemed to have inherited from him.

"I go get the doctor!" Charlie said quickly as he rushed out of the room.

I didn't have enough time to tell him about the call button before he shut the door behind him.

Ugh… Now I was alone.

My mind brought last night back to me.

I had confessed to Edward…

I smacked my hand to my forehead at the realization.

"Bella you idiot!" I yelled to myself.

I couldn't believe it! I couldn't believe that I basically said "I love you Edward! Take me, I'm yours!"

…Ok… dramatized version I know… but at the same time, completely true!

I told him I _loved_ him!

Not that I liked him or had a kiddy crush on him, but that I loved him.

And then I fainted.

Talk. About. Humiliation.

I was still in self loathing as Charlie and a doctor walked in.

"Hello, Bella." The doctor said slowly. I could have sworn I saw a smile playing at his lips.

"Hi."

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen," He said walking to the foot of the bed.

"You mean… you're Alice and … Edward's father?"

"Yes!" He nodded with a smile, "I was told you were working with Edward for a project. Sorry we didn't get a chance to meet… work has really been eating up my time." He said apologetically.

"No, no! It's fine." I said quickly.

He smiled again and turned to Charlie.

"If you don't mind, I need you to step outside. I will be doing a small verbal check up with Bella."

"Uh… Alright…" Charlie said slowly as he walked out the door.

Oh geez…

"So, Bella…" Carlisle started as he stepped closer to me, "I've been looking at your medical reports," No… "And it seems you've been in and out of Phoenix General Hospital a lot." He said as he looked at a clip board. "Can you tell me anything about that?"

"I… um.." Shoot! I could already feel the tears building up! Just stick with the story, Bella.. "I'm very clumsy. Anyone who knows me could tell you that." I said with a halfhearted smile.

I gulped when Carlisle's eyes darkened a little.

"So I've heard." He said slowly.

"Bella, I hear you are good friends with Jacob Black?"

"Yeah, we've been friends ever since we were kids."

"So you share a lot of things with him?"

I didn't like where this was going.

"I share enough…" I said hesitantly.

"Hmm…" He said as he wrote something down on the clip board. I wanted to smack it out of his hands.

"So what brought you to Forks?"

I froze.

No… Please stop asking me these questions!

"I… my parents are divorced and my mom has major custody. I wanted to spend some more time with Charlie before I graduated." I said… my voice wavered slightly.

"It must have been a split decision," He said looking up at me, "It says here that you were still in school when you moved in with your father…"

"Dr. Carlisle, I'm sorry, but could we finish this later?" I asked as a traitor tear rolled down my face.

"Sorry… I…didn't mean to pry…" He said guiltily, looking down a bit.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little bit, yeah…" I nodded.

"I'll send a nurse up with some food… Oh! And Edward and Alice will be here soon." He said smiling. "They really can't wait to see you."

"Thank you…" I said slowly as he closed the door behind him.

Soon after Charlie came bursting in.

"Bella, I'll be right back, I need to fill out some paper work and deal with a small matter at the station." He said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it dad, take your time." I smiled.

He stood there for a second.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm… um.. glad you're ok…"

"Thanks dad…"

He all but bolted out the door as he left.

Haha… Oh Charlie.

I relaxed back in the bed and closed my eyes. Letting sleep overtake me again.

**XX**

"la… ella…"

"Mmmh…." Who was calling me while I was trying to sleep?

My eyes opened groggily and locked on to someone standing over me…

**XX**

**Edward**

I was completely entranced as we stared at each other. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders knowing she was ok…

"Edward…" She said sleepily.

I froze in surprise as she reached up her hand and placed it on my cheek.

I heard a sigh escape my lips… so warm…

"Bella…"

Suddenly her hand left my cheek and her eyes snapped wide open in surprise.

"Ed- Edward! S..sorry, I thought I was… dreaming…" She said as she blushed furiously.

"It's fine." I smiled warmly at her.

"So… where's Alice?" She asked, looking around the room. I leaned back, noticing how close we were.

"She heard you were awake but wanted to wait to see you when school was out so that Jasper could come along." I shrugged.

"Oh…"

I frowned.

"You're not to mad at her… are you?"

"No! No, of course not!" She said while vigorously shaking her head, "I just wanted to make sure she was ok. I'm sure she's pretty upset…" She mumbled off.

"Yeah, she is…" I smiled, to myself.

"What?"

"Sorry, it's just amazing how well you know my sister. And only after being with her for a few days!" I chuckled, "You're very perceptive, aren't you?"

She looked down and blushed. It was beautiful…

"It was just a guess…"

"BELLA!"

Bella and I jumped when freaking Jacob Black burst into the room… UGH!

"Jake!" I watched Bella smile up at him and reach up to hug him as a strange feeling came over me… Was it… jealousy?

"Are you ok honey?" Black asked.

Honey?

"Umm… yeah… I'm fine Jake…" Bella blushed looking up at him.

I hated that… That she could blush for him…

"Great! Do you know when you'll be out…?"

"I believe my dad said in about a day or so." I said, a bit harshly. Their one- on- one conversation was starting to irritate me… "He said that she should have another day's rest." I looked over and smiled at her, relishing at how she blushed harder for me than for _him_.

"People who were not invited into the conversation should butt out." Black said loudly.

"Jacob! Stop!" Bella said, frowning at him.

"Oh… I will… as soon as he leaves!"

"Not likely!" I said furiously.

We stared at each other as Bella's head turned back and forth between the two of us. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"Hello, Deary!" We all turned to find an elderly nurse come in with a tray of food, "Here's your meal! The special of the day! Steamed carrots mixed with brussel sprouts, Chicken, sweet corn, and a healthy rice cake!" She said happily.

Black moved his massive body (his huge annoying massive body…) out of the way so the nurse could set up the tray on Bella's lap.

"Thank you.." She said shyly as she eyed the food, no doubt wondering if the hospital food was edible or not.

"Well! I'll leave you in the care of these _handsome_ young gentlemen! Could one of them be your boyfriend I wonder?" She smiled.

"Oh! N…"

"Yes, I am, Miss." Black said smiling.

What?

"J- Jacob!"

"No need to be embarrassed!" The old nurse giggled as she left the room.

"GEEZ JACOB! Why'd you have to go and tell her that?" Bella said as she blushed beet red.

"Haha!" The jerk laughed, "Pipe down and let me fix your plate."

… My chest began to ache as I watched him lean over her and separate her food.

"You hate brussel sprouts, right?" Black said as he shoved them over to one side.

"Thanks Jake…" She mumbled under her breath.

I didn't really notice that I was staring at her until she glanced up at me, and didn't look away. Our eyes met for the longest time until Black finally pulled back to let her eat.

"Thanks.."

"No problem Bella…"

I didn't miss the look he gave her. How his eyes portrayed a strong longing for her. It me angry. It made me scared.

What if he succeeded in getting her…?

But… then… what did it matter to me.

**XX**

**Bella**

The silence was becoming a bit unbearable as I began to eat my food.

"Um… I'll call the nurse so she can bring you guys something…" I said as I began to raise my right hand to press the call button.

"Bella, were fine…"

"AHH!" Edward barely finished his sentence when I cried out in pain. Shit! I forgot.

"Bella!" Jacob said as he jumped up from his chair and ran over to me, "Bella, you know you can't raise that arm!" He said as he tried to hold my quivering arm down.

"Sorry, I forgot!" I said thickly, wincing from the pain.

"Bella, what happened? What's wrong?"

"Look, Cullen, just stay where you are, and I'll fine a nurse to give her some Tylenol." Jacob said shooting him a glare. I would have said to cut it out, but my arm felt like it was on fire!

Jacob shot Edward one last foul glance and then rushed out the room.

When the door closed, Edward rolled his eyes and briskly walked over to me.

"Bella…" He said softly while cupping one hand to my cheek. I felt his breath fan out against my face and I inhaled deeply. It calmed me a bit, but my arm continued to twitch and quiver. I blushed from embarrassment.

I looked up as he sat down on the side of my bed.

"Pfft.. haha!" I chuckled.

"Wha…? What could you possibly be laughing at? Aren't you in pain?" He asked incredulously.

"Sorry, sorry! It's just that, you look so guilty!" I laughed, "it's not your fault this happened." I sighed.

He stayed quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"Bella… Why… How did this happen? What's wrong with your arm?"

I flinched.

"Sorry!" He said quickly, "I shouldn't have asked…"

I sighed a little to myself.

"No it's ok, I'll tell you."

"You don't have to…"

"Edward," I interrupted, "If I want you to trust me I guess it's only fair that I put some trust in you." I said definitely. His eyes widened a bit, but otherwise, he stayed silent.

"Edward… I can't raise my right arm above my head." I said, looking him straight in the eyes. Looking at them made me a bit giddy, but kept me calm enough to continue.

"A bout three years back… I… I got into an accident…"

His eyes turned into slits, and I knew who he was thinking about.

"Yes…" My voice began to crack, "It was Phil."

"Bella, please. You don't need to keep on going…"

"No, no!" I said, shaking my head, "I want to." I began to cry, but, somehow, my voice kept fairly even.

"Phil… He used to be a minor league baseball player, he wasn't very good," I laughed a bit to myself, "but he made enough to support my mom and me.

"When I was twelve, he injured himself. He tore a muscle in his calf, so he couldn't run anymore. We all supported him, but… I noticed that, he was colder to me… not as nice as before, especially when my mom wasn't around.

"Since he was out of a job, my mom took on two jobs while he only kept one at a laundry mat. My mom would always come home late while I took care of Phil.

"One day… one day when I was alone with him, I had made some tea for myself, because I had a sore throat… I tripped over, my own two feet, and spilled it all over him.

"He went livid.

"He began to slap me across the face, and kept shouting at me. I was so surprised and scared, I didn't know what he said.

"He left me on the floor, crying. When my mom came back, he acted like nothing had happened. I was so confused… I just… went with it. I was about twelve.

"The beatings became more frequent after that. At first he made up dumb reasons for why he needed to 'punish' me. But then he just started doing it randomly, and on impulse. I remember, once he beat me because his favorite baseball team lost a game." I chuckled humorlessly, "It was a Braves game I think." I said, as if it even mattered. I looked at Edward and noticed that his hands were balled up into fists. Clutching my bed sheets. Without thinking, I reached out my hands, and placed them both on his. He looked at me, almost agonized, and his hands slowly relaxed.

"It wasn't all bad." I said reassuringly, "My parents divorced when I was a baby, so every summer, I would go over and stay with Charlie for a month and a half. That's when I met Jacob," I said, smiling, "I told him everything, but I made sure he didn't tell anybody." I watched as his brow creased from my statement, and sighed, "I didn't want Rene, and … _him_… to break up. She was always so happy coming back home to him. Always smiling… I didn't want to take that away from her… but… then…" I paused and took a deep breath. "One day, Phil got really upset, I don't even remember why, but he started beating me around again, and… like an idiot, I tried to fight back!"

"Bella…"

"I remember, he threw a liquor bottle at me. The shards of glass hit major nerves and arteries in my shoulder, that's why I can't lift my arm above my head. If I do, the scar tissue easily breaks and my arm will begin to hurt. As far as the shaking… the doctor said it was psychological…"

"But… but wouldn't your mother would have known that he injured your arm?"

"She would have… but Phil made me cover it up. He told me to break a window with one of his old baseball bats…"

I remembered that his hand was still under mine when he began to clutch the bed sheet again. His breath became heavier and blew across my face as he spoke.

"Bella… I'm sorry… I… I would have never given you so much… grief if I had known that…"

"Edward."

He looked up at me, agonized. His green eyes burning into mine.

"It's not your fault." I said soothingly, almost as if I was trying to convince him, "And besides, after that, I got out." I said, trying to smile.

"How?"

"I told Jacob what happened. He threatened that he would tell Charlie and Renee if we didn't come up with a solution. So, I told Renee that I wanted to spend my last few years of high school with Charlie."

"And… what did _he_ say?"

"He threatened me, said that if I told anyone he would come after me…" I said, trailing off, "But I'm sure he didn't care either way." I shrugged.

"Bella… you need to…"

"No I don't." I said curtly, "It's been years, there's no point in bringing it up now."

"But there is!" He nearly yelled, "He can't just get away! He can't just get away with doing that to you! With hurting you!"

"Does it really matter to you that much?"

He paused as he took in my words. Could he really care? And not care in the sense that this happened to me as a _person_. But that that this happened to _me_. As Bella.

He opened his mouth to speak, but the door opened and the elderly nurse came in.

"So! I hear that your arm is feeling a bit sore?" She said loudly as Edward slowly got up. My heart felt as though it was about to burst as his hands flipped around and slightly squeezed mine.

I prayed, as the nurse began to give me the drugs, that now he trusted me. At least half as much as I trusted him.

**XX**

**Edward**

As I began to get up, I squeezed Bella's hands gently. It was then I noticed how frail she really was. She wasn't as small as Alice, but something about her made me want to protect her, guard her. It was so hard… to even imagine, to even fathom someone hurting her… the thought scared me.

And it made me see red.

I excused myself and began to exit the room with one thing on my mind.

_Phil_.

It seemed unreal, the hatred that I was feeling for him. I now understood exactly why Jacob spat when I said _his_ name…

"Cullen."

Speak of the devil.

I turned, just as I exited the room, to find Jacob leaning against the wall. Was he listening to our conversation.

"Let's get one thing straight."

Yep. It's safe to say he has.

"Bella doesn't need a pity party on her hands, and she doesn't need someone spreading her story like wild fire."

"It could be best for Bella…"

"You don't think I've thought about that?" He whispered furiously. "She's weaker than you think she is. Her health easily deteriorates under stress."

"Then what can we do? What can we do to help her?" I whispered back, frustrated.

He paused and looked at me darkly.

"I don't know what Bella is to you, _Cullen_, but after this project, _you_ can stay away from her."

"Not likely."

His jaw tightened as he stared at me.

"Whatever, Cullen. Just tell your girlfriend and her cronies, to leave Bella alone." With that he stalked off.

I looked after him. Angrier than I was before. But then, a question popped into my mind.

What _was_ Bella to me?

**X-X-X-X-X**

**I am SO SORRY this took so long! I've actually been working on this for several days**

**Because I kept on getting writers block (REALLLY Annoying btw…). So please for give me.**

**And I would have written another update, but then I thought it would be such a tease to you guys and yall would be like, "This girl…."… so I decided against it…. :D**

**I really hope this was a good chapter. I didn't really read over it much… but I hope yall liked it!**

**Later!**

**Oops! Almost forgot the plot for that story I was tellin yall about… erm… ok, here it goes.**

**Basically, Edward is a nether-being, meaning he died and is in between going to heaven and becoming a guardian angel or living on earth as a ghost for 100 years before going to hell. He doesn't really believe that he should go to heaven because of what he did before he died. However, the Big Cheese (God) wants him to go to heaven, but he must first earn his 'wings'. And to do that, he must act as a replacement guardian angel too, you guessed it, Bella Swan!**

**I don't really want to tell you the crucial parts of the story because I would be very pissed and put out if some random person stole the idea….. (yeah I'm paranoid). But don't worry! I trust you guys! It's the thiefers I don't trust…**

**Anyways, I've already started working on the first chapter, but I've only gotten a page done! So tell me if you want me to continue it!**

**Ok! Love yall!**

**Later! (for real this time)**

**:D **


	13. Chapter 13: A Cullen Back In Town

A Cullen Back In Town

"Get her bags please!"

"No. _I'll_ help her while _you_ get her bags!"

"I am not a footman, Edward! I am a lady!"

"So? Bella needs someone _strong_ to lean on! Not some boney pixie like you!"

"What did you say?" Alice hissed as she securely wrapped her arm around my waist. Edward frowned and did the same thing, pulling me towards him.

…Yes, I blushed.

"Um, you know," I began, "I could just walk myself insi-"

"NO!" They snarled at me in unison.

Okay then.

I sighed and let them bicker, smiling to myself.

Things had been going pretty ok since I left the hospital.

The day before, Alice came in with Jasper to see me. And let me tell you, she was a mess! I never really thought that Alice could produce tears like that! I mean, she's always so confident and strong. She looked like a little kid begging forgiveness for accidentally leaving her older brother's puppy in the rain (I being the helpless puppy in the scenario…). So of _COURSE_ I had to forgive her! Thing was, I already had.

So now, here I was, in the Cullen's garage, being pulled back and forth as they yelled –in my ear- about who would escort me to Edward's room. Because apparently the words '_she needs to take it easy_' translates to '_she_ _has the health stability of a dying old woman, treat her well…_' to Edward and Alice…

"Oh! Bella!" I looked up to see Esme poke her head out the garage door. "It's so good to see you!" She exclaimed as she ran over to me and pulled me from Edward's and Alice's grasps.

"W- Wait! Mo-!" They began.

"Go get Bella's things, would you dears?" She said with a flip of her hand as she led me inside the house.

I barely got a glimsp of Alice and Edward's shocked faces when Esme slammed the door behind us.

"And that," said Mrs. Esme, "is how you deal with that!"

I stared at her for a second before I was hunched over laughing!

This woman was GOLD!

"Haha! Ok, let's get some distance between those two before their bickering catches up with us!" She laughed.

"Mrs. Esme."

"Yeah?"

"You're the best!"

"That's what they ALL say!"

We made our way up to Edward's room, and they still hadn't made their way out of the garage! I tried to imagine who would be causing the most problems, but couldn't decide. They were both so energetic!

"Sorry," I turned my head to look at Mrs. Esme, "They can be so energetic at times…" She said while smiling to herself.

"It's fine." I giggled, "I'm sure without Mr. Cullen it's hard to keep them calm."

"Oh, no!" She said, shaking her head, "No, they're still a hand full when he's here. He's sometimes too tired to really look after them and break up their fights… whenever he's home… during the day…" I frown slightly when her eyes became distant. She saw and quickly smiled.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, he can't elude me forever!" Her smile widened as she wagged her eye browns, but her eyes stayed the same.

She rolled her eyes when Alice's shrill scream filled the room.

"MMMMMMMOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"UGH! CHILDREN!" Mrs. Esme said dramatically then excusing herself.

I chuckled as she flew downstairs, mumbling.

After she left, I decided to make the bed on the sofa couch. Surely there is only so much she can handle in one day…

I carefully undid the sofa bed, not wanting to dirty up the already spotless room. It was hard focusing on my work when I was in _his_ room… all alone.

"Bella, no! This is _his_ personal space…" My goody goody two shoes side said.

"But think about it! You may _never_ get another opportunity such as this!" Evil Bella thought.

"Don't listen to that two bit Idiot! How would _you feel_ if-?"

"Oh, shut it! Bella, do yourself and take a small look-see, it won't hurt!"

"Bella!"

"Bella!"

_Ugh! Inner voices can be such a pain in the arse…_

Slowly, I crept to the door and peeked out. Edward, Alice, and Esme's voices floated up from downstairs, their arguments still in full swing.

A smile came across my face as I turned on my heels and began to walk about the room.

It was fairly spacious with its wide hardwood floor, a king sized bed with a beautiful black, white, and gold color scheme, as well as the comfy couch that had been my bed.

My feet took me over to a desk in front of a large window, overseeing the huge landscaped back yard.

A laugh burst from my lips when my eyes landed on a picture of a miniature Edward, sitting in front of a piano and Alice smiling widely beside him with her two front teeth missing …

"Haha… So cute…" I said, looking closer.

"Well I'm glad it amuses you, Bella."

…Uh-oh…

My body whirled around and came face to face with Edward leaning against the door frame, with his signature crooked smile.

"S-sorry… I was… just looking…"

"It's fine, Bella," He smiled while walking over and picking up the picture then placing it face down.

"So, you used to play?" I asked, trying to move along conversation.

"Very little."

"Do you still-?"

"No."

"Oh…"

He smiled and began to turn to the door.

"….I doubt that." I said after some consideration.

"Doubt what?" He asked, turning to me.

"Lots of things." I answered, stepping up to him.

"One." I held up a finger, "I doubt that you don't play anymore."

"And what makes you think that?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I _know_," I countered, "Because you kept the picture."

"Maybe it was for keeping a nostalgic memory."

"It is." He raise a brow. I smiled and stepped closer. "But the nostalgia is in how close you were with your sister."

"You think we don't get along?" He countered back.

"There is a difference between _getting along_ and being _close_ to someone and willingly letting your internal guards down." I pointed out. "But putting that aside, I know that you wouldn't keep something that isn't more or less _relevant _to your life. Therefore I _know_ that _you_ still play the piano, and," without thinking, I closed the distance and took one of his hands in mine, "you have really strong hands. Very beautiful too!" I smiled, looking up at him.

At that moment, I noticed how close we were to each other, almost chest to chest. Edward was staring intently at me, with the strangest expression on his face. Was it… fear? I began to wonder what he could possibly be afraid of in this little room, but his vivid green eyes looking down at me had me frozen in my spot.

Now _those_ were something to be afraid of. I felt like they were piercing me, stabbing me with an invisible knife. Slowly pealing my skin back to see what secrets lay beneath the depths of my skin.

Again, a shock, strong and powerful made its way through my body from his hand. But this time, it was like a magnetic force was pulling us together…

Edward seemed to feel it to because his body jerked a bit, and he moved two steps away from me, pulling his hand away from mine.

"Sorry…" He started, "That was, probably me…Me and Alice, um… we sometimes… rub each other the wrong way, and it can get… er… electrical…"

….What?

"Pfft…erm…" I began, trying my best to keep my laughter in, "Right…"

"A-Anyways…" He began quickly, turning away, obviously embarrassed.. But a loud howling, slash, gagging sound made its way through the door.

He quickly strode over, muttering to himself, and wrenched it open.

"ALICE!"

And there she was.

On the floor.

Laughing her ass off.

"HAHA! Wha- We- Haha! We _rub_ each other the _wrong way?_! HAHAHAHA! Worst line EVER! HAHAHA!"

"Alice! You!... You know what I meant!"

"HAHAHA! No I didn't! HAHAHA!"

"We..we just touch each other the wrong way and… WAIT! No! That's Not What I-!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Shit! I couldn't help it!

"Pfft! Hahahahaha! Electrical? Hahahaha!" I laughed holding my stomach, as tears ran down my eyes.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward's face turn from angry embarrassment to a small smile.

Finally, he was on the floor with us. And all three of us laughed our asses off!

Minutes later, we were all on our backs, gasping for breath.

"Who…Knew… that my… straight laced brother… could be so damn funny?" Alice gasped between breaths.

"Who… knew that… my innocent… little… sister… could laugh at _incest_ jokes?"

"Who… knew incest… jokes… could be that… funny?" I breathed.

"Ugh! May we _STOP _saying _incest_ please? I have a boyfriend!" Alice whined.

"And I have a girlfriend." Edward added.

"'Blah, blah, blah' was literally all heard just now." Alice said, waving him off.

Edward frowned and scrunched his nose slightly.

I giggled at them… they were so cute.

He turned to me and gave a smile.

"Enjoying this, are you?"

"Very much so." I laughed.

"Well then, let's have it, who's team are you on?" He asked.

"Hmm…I wonder?"

"Mine of course!" Alice yelled, grabbing me around the neck.

"Excuse me, but we share a room, therefore she is on _my_ team." Edward said matter-of-factly, pulling me towards him. Hmm…I think I prefer Team Edward… Sorry Alice!

"NEVER!" Alice screeched as she yanked me up and pulled me down the hall and towards the stairs.

"GIRL POWER!"

"ALICE! You never play fair!" Edward yelled, running after us.

"BWAHAHA!"

"EEEP! ALICE!" I screamed as we flew down the stairs.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN' ON HERE?"

My eyes searched for the booming voice that seemed to fill the house, but I bumped into Alice who had stopped out of nowhere and we crashed onto the floor.

"HAHAHA!" The voice boomed again. "SAME ALICE I SEE!"

"EMMY!" Alice shrieked as she scrambled from under me and ran into a huge muscle-y giant's arms… This guy was _big_.

"Hey Lil' Bit! It's been too long eh?" He yelled as he twirled her around.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asked as he took me by the hand and helped me up.

"Yeah," I smiled, "Thanks.."

"Wow… so he finally broke up that Tia girl, huh?" The giant whispered behind us.

"No, no… _they're_ still together." Alice whispered back.

"What? And he's already this lovey-dovey with this person? Must be one special girl!"

"Yup, yup!"

"All right! All right!" Edward said sternly as he rolled his eyes and walked over to the giant.

"SUP' BRO!" He boomed, taking Edward in a hug. "LONG TIME NO SEE!"

"Must you always yell?" Edward teased.

"Only when I'm happy bro!"

"Bella this is my older brother, Emmett." Edward introduced.

"Hello short stuff!" He boomed, again, and took two large steps towards me. My first thought was to step back, but I held my place.

"Hello Giant- I mean, Emmett!" Yikes!

Every one broke into a chorus of laughter and I noticed that Esme was on the couch, watching us intently.

"HAHAHA! I like this one!" Emmett laughed, grabbing me in for a bear hug.

"I… eh…can't…!"

"Emmett! Let her go!" Edward said from behind him, a bit too harshly in my opinion.

"Oopsies!" He said, placing me on the floor and giving me a guarded smile.

"Ha!" I giggled, "Thanks Emmett! Not every day you get a brilliant bear hug like that!"

He stared at me for a second, so did Edward.

"…Ace, are you _sure_ he's not dating her?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"Sorry Emmy… the world just isn't that fair…" Alice replied, shaking her head sadly.

I blushed.

Waddid I do?

"Ugh! You guys! Come off it and leave Tanya _out_ of this!" Edward said defensively.

"So her name isn't Tia?" Emmett asked half heartedly.

"MOM!"

"Alright alright!" Esme said with a smile, "Everyone just calm dow-"

She paused at the sound of the front door opening. We all looked around to find a tired walk into the spacious kitchen.

"Daddy!" Alice sang running to him.

"Hey baby." Mr. Cullen began, "I'm sorry, but I'm only here for a-"

"PAPA!" Emmett took off running like a bullet to the haggard Mr. Cullen, who stumbled backward into the door.

"Wha-? Emmett! When did you get here?"

"HA! Just flew in this morning on a job call, so I thought I'd make a surprise visit!"

"And get free stay and free meals…" Esme said wisely.

"That, my dear mother, is the added bonus!" He chuckled.

"Right, right,… well, in any matter, I just came here to pick up some papers, I have to go back to the hospital…" Mr. Cullen said as he pushed past his son.

"Hun, won't you stay for dinner? We could all finally eat as a family again." Esme said. Her voice was calm, but her eyes made it look like she was pleading him to stay…

"I… uh… Sorry, but you know I can't. It's very pressing at work, Doll.." He muttered to her, looking down as he briskly walked upstairs.

Just as quickly, he came back down, gave a small smile, and disappeared out the door.

When he was gone, the room remained silent. I looked around to see everyone had a solemn expression plastered on their faces.

I didn't really get it…

I mean, yeah, it _is_ sad to see how hard Mr. Cullen was working, I suppose it's rough on his health, but… what's so wrong about missing _one_ dinner with the _whole_ family? One parent is just as good as two! I mean, I eat alone with Charlie all the time and…

Oh.

"…I'll go get the plates…" Alice said, skipping to the cabinets.

I get it.

"I'll check up on the soup, dinner should be ready in an hour or so…" Esme said.

They were used to it…

"Right, I'll help you take your things up Em." Edward said slowly.

"MUCH OBLIGED SIR!" Emmett smiled widely, looking grateful for the distraction.

They were used to all being together… as a family…

I looked around again. No one seemed as happy as they were before..

I drifted towards the couch and plopped down Indian style, resting my head in my hands.

How could I get Mr. Cullen to eat with his entire family, in _less_ than an hour?

I sat there for a good five minutes, thinking.

_Ting ting ting! _Light Bulb Moment!

I smiled widely.

Mission: FAMILY SUPPER, has commenced!

**I am soo tiered! But hey! I finally updated! It's 10:10 at night and I'm about to die!**

**Anywoo! (pls note I'm not as giddy as I might let on at the moment..) I'm glad I got some R&R from this story or FanFic. I needed it.**

**Anyways! Please review! I honestly think I'll cry if no one reviews… and yall don't want me to cry…Do you?**

**Anyways, weather you review or not (please do) I still love yall for readin!**

**ByeBye! See you in the next Chapter!**

**(do you guys want previews for next chapters?)**


	14. Chapter 14: Family Supper

**WOOT WOOT! Bella's first Official MISSION! She's grown so much! *sniff!***

**Anyways, I'm sooo happy! So many of you Reviewed! Thank you! Mwah! Mwah! **

**Ok! Here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

Family Supper

"What are you smirking at?"

I whipped my head around from my daze, only to find Edward standing over me with his head cocked to the side. And to think I was just smiling to myself like an idiot.

"Erm, nothing! I was just… wonder where Alice was!"

"I'm right here, behind you, Bella…" Alice said from the kitchen.

"You think she hit her head when she fell?" Emmett said, smiling impishly at me.

"As a matter of fact, I did!" I answered, sticking my nose in the air.

"BWAHAHA!" Emmett laughed loudly from the corner.

Ugh! I was getting off topic!

"An-Anyways! Alice! May I look up something on your computer?" I asked quickly.

"Ok. What of?" She question as she skipped to the stairs.

"Oh… I um… wanted to video chat with Charlie…" Curses to my horrible lying…

"Pfft! _Charlie_ knows how to _video_ chat?" Alice asked incredulously.

"Yeah," I chuckled, following her to her room. "Beats talking on the phone, you know, we get to see eachother… face to face… it's like we're really there in the same room and…"

"Bella… I get it."

"Right, well um.. let me just… yeah."

"Ha.. Ok Bella." She turned to leave.

"Oh! And Alice!"

"Yeah?"

"Could you please give me your dad's number? Charlie wanted it.."

"Sure…"

She took out a piece of paper and a fluffy pen and wrote the number down.

"Thank you!"

"No problem, Bella!"

She left the room and closed the door behind her.

Thanks Alice!

Quickly, I went on and typed in police sirens. I looked through videos pages of videos and cranked up the volume when I found the one I liked best (which included the voices of thungs in the background and everything). Then I took out my phone and called Carlisle.

Just when I heard him answer his phone, I played the vid.

"Hello-?"

"Carlisle!" I whispered urgently, my voice shook.

"Bella? Bella, what's that noise?"

"Carlisle! You need to come back right now!"

"Wh-? What's going-?"

"Some thugs broke into the house! The police are already here but! They've taken us hostage! They say they only want to negotiate with you! Please…"

Loud gun shots came from the computer and I heard Carlisle's breathing stop.

Oh shit.

Now _that_ could get me in trouble…

"Umm…" I began, my resolve wavering.

Then, as if on cue, one of the thugs screamed,

"_STAY DOWN! JUST STAY DOWN BITCH!"_

_Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, SHIT!_

"U-Umm…" I started again, deciding to instead just say this was all just a sick prank to get him back home. But my ears were greeted by the long, unwavering, dial tone…..

….

….

_Your call has been disconnected-_

…

…

…

I just lied to a doctor.

….

….

AHHHHHHHHH!

I exited out of the site and ran to the door. Just as I opened it, I slammed into Alice.

"OOF! B- Bella! What's going on? I thought I heard police sirens!" She exclaimed.

"SHH! It uh… It was Charlie! He… he…"

"He?"

"Erm…was… watching a police show on T.V.!"

"Oh really? I _love _those types of shows! Which channel was it on?" She exclaimed brightly.

"…Elev…en… eight…y…forty five…."

"Eleven- Eighty- …Forty five, you say?" She raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Umm…"

"YO CHICKS! TIME TO MAKE SOME YUMMY YUMMY SOUNDS! THE FOOD IS READY!"

….Yeah, you know who that was.

Alice sighed.

"Common, lets go!" She chirped. But to me, her voice sounded a bit off, sadder. So I jumped in front of her and put on my best personality.

"Don't worry Alice! Everything will turn out ok!" I smiled.

She paused with a shocked expression. Just staring at me.

Hmm… maybe I misread the situation?

"…Thanks, Bella…" she grinned, as she began to make her way downstairs.

I followed, and from the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a dark figure at the end of the hall near Edward's room, facing our direction.

I looked at it for a second before Alice called for me, noticing how it looked like it had its hands in fists… Was that Edward?

"Bella?"

"Oh… right…"

We finally made it to the kitchen.

"Come girls, lets eat in the dining room, since Emmett is back." She smiled.

We followed, but not before we heard the front door slam. Loudly.

I began to panic.

That _had_ to be Carlisle!

I turned around in time to see an upset Edward and Emmett enter the room.

"Man, I told you she was nuts."

"Let it go Emmett!" Edward said furiously.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried. I didn't like seeing Edward upset.

"Nothing… It's… Nothing…" He murmured to the floor.

"That chick Tia-"

"TANYA!" Edward roared.

"WHAT EVER!" Emmett boomed back. "GEEZ! Anyways, she just stormed out…"

I froze…

"Edward…" I whispered

"I have no clue what you see in her, bro."

"Just drop it Emmett! Seriously!"

"Edward…"

"Boys! Stop fighting!" Esme said sternly.

"Edward..." Finally I got his attention.

"Yes, Bella? What is it?" He asked, a little frustrated.

"Was that you, I saw. Standing at the end of the hallway?" I tried my best to control my voice.

"No, what are you talking about?"

"I… I just wondered…"

"Right… Well any-"

"ANYWAYS!" Alice exclaimed over Edward, "LETS EAT!"

I walked over to the table and quickly sat down.

Shit.

That was Tanya..

That was _Tanya_ at the end of the hall. Watching me being all buddy buddy with Alice. Something she most _definitely_ did not want to have happen, next to me getting along with Edward of course…

But why was she _here_?

I mean… Yeah this was her boyfriend's house, but, what was it that she wanted?

"Bella?"

I looked to see Edward staring at me quizzically.

"Y-Yes?"

"What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a gho-"

BAM!

Everyone jumped when the garage door slammed open.

"What the-?" Alice began.

I looked around and noticed that Emmett was out of his seat with his table fork in his hand, ready to defend.

"ESME?"

Oh yeah.!

"ALICE?"

That's right!

"EMMETT?"

Carlisle!

"EDWARD?"

"DAD?" Emmett called loudly, lowering the fork. Slightly.

A tired and very shaken up looking came running into the dining room, franticly looking around.

"Hun?" Esme began, worried, "What's wrong?"

"I…I don't get it…" Mr. Cullen started off, dazed. "Wh- Where are they? Did they leave!"

"Dad, who are you talking about?" Edward asked, confused.

"An- And the police cars? Where… Where did they go?"

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Mom… I think Pops has been sniffin' a bit too much morphine…" Emmett whispered.

"N-NO! It.. It's just that…Bell-"

Uh Oh!

"UM! Oh! How nice Mr. Cullen! You've come back for dinner with the family!" I exclaimed happily.

"Here! Lets go get you a plate shall we?" I asked sweetly as I ushered him to the kitchen.

When we were there he turned to me.

"Bella! What's going on? Why on Earth did you tell me that…that _thugs_ had entered our home and-?"

"BECAUSE!" I started loudly. "They needed you."

"What?"

I sighed. How was I suppose to explain this? I didn't even really _completely_ understand it myself!

"Mr. Cullen. I understand that you are very busy. That you have to work, that you have to help make ends meet, but, you are making them meet in the wrong places!"

"What?"

"Mr. Cullen, financially, as far as I know, you are making ends meet, correct?"

"Well… yes, but-"

"But?" I asked, "You have a beautiful home,"

"Yes-"

"You're able to buy pricey cars,"

"Wel… yes but-"

"Clothes for your family,"

"I know but-"

"_And _allow Alice go on the occasional five hundred dollar shopping spree? And all you can say to me is _but_?" I questioned. "Mr. Cullen, to finish your _but_ statement, I think it would go something like… '_But, I want more…_' Right?"

He looked down and away from me.

I smiled.

"Mr. Cullen, you can find another job, but you can't find another family. You make ends meet with your job, you go the extra distance, but, what about your family? What bout Edward, Alice, and Emmett? Esme? They are all reaching out to you. They want to be with you! All together. As a family! I know you know that. It's why you couldn't look at anyone directly in the eye when you left, isn't it?"

Slowly, he nodded his head.

"They need _you_, Mr. Cullen… No one else."

Again, he nodded, faster this time.

"…Just wondering… when was the last time you had dinner with your entire family? Emmett included I mean."

"…Two… Two years…" He grimaced.

"Let's not go for three, hmm?" I smiled up at him.

"Oh! The plate!" I exclaimed. "We have to hurry up and get you back to the dining room! Everyone's waiting!"

"Bell-"

"Common!" I smiled widely.

"…Haha! Ok, coming." He grinned back as he took off his jacket.

I briskly began walking to the dining room but almost bumped in to someone.

"Oh.. Sorr… Edward?" Oh geez… did he just hear our whole conversation?

"Oh…erm… sorry… I was just… going to get some more napkins…" He muttered.

"Right, well.. see you at the table…" I began to walk away, but, suddenly, he grabbed my hand to stop me.

Without turning to me, he mumbled something and then walked off.

…Strange…

I came back to the table and set the plate down next to Esme.

"Thankyou, Dear." She smiled as Mr. Cullen took his seat.

"Hey Bella!" Alice chirped happily, the light back in her eyes now, "Sit next to me!"

"AW! I wanted to sit next to her!" Emmett pouted.

"No way! You eat like a pig! There'll be more food in her hair that in her stomach!" Alice piped back.

"Um…Bella," Edward said from behind me, I twirled around, "It, um.. might be best if you sit next to me. You know, safety."

I looked back over at Emmett and Alice, who were bickering violently back and forth, and shivered slightly.

"I would love to!" I said quickly.

He gave his signature crooked smile and led me to my seat, pulling it out for me.

"AW! HE'S THE PERFECT GENTALMAN!" Emmett boomed as he popped a bread roll into his mouth.

"HA! At least I raised _one_ right!" Esme scoffed playfully.

"HEY! Waddabout me!" Alice cried.

"I think your father had the most to do with you…" Esme said thoughtfully.

"Hey, don't drag me into that hole." Carlisle smiled.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! Are you guys like, even my real parents?" Emmett exclaimed. "Who the hell raised me?"

"Language!"

"You know, I'm pretty sure I saw a baby picture of you inside the cage with a gorilla family at the zoo…" Edward said coolly.

"Hey! Those are my favorite animals!"

"Exactly."

The conversation went along, and everyone was smiling and laughing with one another.

I smiled to myself and scooted down a bit from them.

It was so bright.

They were all _so bright_.

If only my life could be like theirs… they didn't know how lucky they were… how unfair it was…

They didn't know.

I jerked straight in my seat when it began to slide across the floor.

Edward was pulling me closer to him, closing the distance so that our arms were touching.

"You don't need to be so far away," He whispered, "You're a part of this to."

"How." It wasn't even a question. How could _I_ possibly be a part of this happiness? Of this light?

"Because you brought us together, Bella… Something me, or Alice, or Emmett or even Esme could never do before."

"I… um…"

I felt a sudden warm around my hand, and noticed that he was clutching it in his.

Edward Cullen was holding my hand.

"Thank you." He said in a low whisper.

Ah… he knew.

I smiled and looked at him.

"No problem, Edward."

"….What's goin' on over there? Somethin' ya wanna share with the rest of the table? Hmm?" Emmett called.

"Ugh! Emmett! Just eat your food and head back to the zoo!" Edward exclaimed.

We all laughed and the conversation picked up.

With me in it.

**X-X-X-X-X**

**OK, I literally started crying when I wrote the part with Edward and Bella whispering at the table! I don't know, I guess because I can relate to Bella? Idk…**

**But anyways! I was wondering… What's your favorite "**_**ALICE!" **_**moment?**


	15. Chapter 15 IMPORTANT

**!IMPORTANTE!**

**Just wanted to say that it will be awhile before the next chapter comes out because I want it to be perfect! You guys deserve so much better than annoying typos (and they bother me a lot as well…)**

**Anyways… see you next chapter! Bye!**

**P.S. I am working on the next chapter right now! You won't BELIEVE what I'm leading up to! **** :'(**

**Ok! C'Ya Later!**


	16. Chapter 16: Bella has a breathing pillow

**Ok! here it is! Happy New Years everyone! **

Finally, the day was over. Everyone had gone to bed. Alice in her room, Mom and Dad in theirs, Emmett on the sofa downstairs… and Bella in my room with me….

Everyone had seemed to have a great day.

But I was more confused than ever.

When Bella had talked to me about the picture on my desk, as meaningless and insignificant as it might seem to anyone, she completely stripped me bare naked. I had _never_ in my life felt so… exposed in front of a girl. Humiliated, yes. Of course from being dumped more times than I could count. But I had never once felt like this.

Bella terrified me.

To so easily tear down my walls like that. I didn't think it could even be done. Tanya hadn't even managed to do that!

Tanya

Her visit was unexpected to.

After Bella and Alice disappeared upstairs, Tanya knocked on the front door…

**XXFlashbackXX**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"_Edward! Please get the door!" My mother called from the kitchen._

"_Yes Ma'am!"_

_I walked out of the kitchen and to the front door, kind of hoping it was dad, changing his mind and coming back for dinner._

"_Dad?" I said eagerly._

"_Ha ha…Hello, Eddy." Tanya smiled._

"_Oh, Hi Tanya… What's going on?" I asked, slightly confused. She never came to my house._

"_Something has to be going on for me to see my boyfriend?" Her eyebrow rose, accusingly. Something was up…_

"_Right, sorry… please, come in." I said politely._

"_Thank you, Eddy."_

_I sighed to myself. Lord how I hated that pet name…_

"_Oh.. hello, Tanya." My mother said when we walked into the kitchen._

"_Hi Ms. Esme.." She responded with a quick smile then flew up the steps, passing Emmett._

_My mother looked after her reproachfully._

"_Um… I'm sure she just… overlooked him…"_

"_Oh yeah… she over looked all of _That!_" My mother said sarcastically, rolling her eyes._

"_Oi!" Emmett boomed, "Don't hate it cuz you ain't got it!" He said as he turned and shimmied his bum at us._

_I sighed and walked up after her._

_Of course Tanya didn't want to say hello to Emmett. From day one he was brutally honest with her and called her, and I quote, a "stuck up princess with a weak spine" after he attempted to give her one of his signature bear hugs._

_I smiled to myself. Bella's first encounter with Emmett couldn't have been better. She even seemed to enjoy the bear hug. Something Tanya had complained was a… _traumatizing _experience…_

"_Eddy?"_

_I snapped my head up and came back from my daze._

_Tanya was looking at me expectantly as she stood in the hall._

"_Your room." She ordered._

_I chuckled. Always the princess._

"_Yes Ma'am."_

_I led her down the hall to my door and opened it for her._

"_Thank yo-" She paused mid sentence and stiffened._

"_What?" I leaned past her to find out what was wrong._

"_Oh! The bed?" I asked, slightly alarmed, "That's for Emmett! Bella isn't staying here!"_

_Bella isn't staying here come Saturday when we get those damned needles out of the guest bed…_

"_Hmph! Whatever!" She said angrily then bounded to my bed, "Edward! Sit here!" She said. Irritated._

_I walked over and slowly sat next to her._

_Suddenly, her arms wrapped around my neck, her lips were squishing against mine in a fearsome kiss._

_In all honesty, I didn't mind. Why would I? We were only making out._

_I began to lean over her. She smiled._

"_I knew you'd come around…"_

"_What?"_

_Her hands left my neck and began to tug on my pants._

"_Whoa! Whoa! Tanya!"_

"_Dammit! What is it Edward?" She asked, sitting up._

"_Y-You think I want to have _sex_ with you?"_

"_Well why wouldn't you! I AM your GIRLFRIEND! Or have you forgotten with that bitch in the house!"_

"_T-Tanya? Where is this coming from? I know you… you would never…"_

"_Edward?..." I stopped talking, her face turned heartbroken, "You're defending her?" I watched, feeling helpless, as she began to cry…_

"_Tanya…" I sighed as I began to hug her._

"_No, Edward!" She said, pushing me off. "Don't hug me… Kiss me."_

"_No… how about this…" I sat on the bed, my back leaning against my pillows and my legs open in a small 'V'._

"_Come." I said, smiling slightly._

_She didn't move for a few seconds, but then gave in._

"_Edward, what-?"_

"_Shhh…" I whispered soothingly, helping her into my lap._

_Once she was settled, I encircled my arms around her and held her to my chest._

"_What are we-?"_

"_Just stay quiet Tanya…"_

_She huffed, but otherwise complied._

_We stayed silent for two minutes,_

_Three minutes_

_Fou-_

"_So are we having sex or not?" She snapped._

"_Tanya!" I sighed, rolling my eyes. "You know I only-"_

"_Dammit, Edward! I don't care if you want to wait until marriage! I want to do it now!" She screamed, scrambling off the bed and slamming the door as she left the room._

_I sighed and sat there for awhile, trying to think things through._

"_Why can't we have a normal relationship without sex?" I muttered to myself._

**XXEndOfFlashbackXX**

I sighed to myself. School was gonna be tough tomorrow…

"Mmph!... no… no Phil…"

Uh oh.

I hopped out of bed and made my way to Bella who was tossing in her sleep.

"No…please no…"

"Bella…" I said, kneeling beside her.

I watched, feeling helpless as tears ran down her face.

"Bella… Open your eyes it's only a dream.."

"No… no…"

"Bella. Listen to me. This is only a dream." I said strongly, "Come back to me, Bella… Come back to me…"

"No.. no… Wha-!" Her eyes flew open and she quickly sat up, then turned to me.

We stared at eachother for the longest time..

"…Edward…" She cried, as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I paused momentarily, wondering if I should push her of… I mean I did have a-

I mentally slapped myself in the face.

After all Bella did for me and my family, I was seriously going to leave her like this?

Carefully, I picked her up and walked over to my bed. I laid her down and then sat down beside her, wrapping my arms around her, and gently rocked her back and forth, hugging her to my chest.

"…Edward…?"

"Yes?" I stopped my movements. Was she going to react the same as Tanya?

"…Thank you…" She whispered into my chest.

I smiled. "No problem, Bella…"

"Oh, and Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

My breath caught as the words lingered in the air.

She'd said it again…

And somehow, I wished I could answer with the same words.

If only to make her smile…

**XXX**

**Bella**

I breathed in deeply through my nose, welcoming the sweet sent under me.

Did Esme wash the sheets? They smell amazing…

"HEY! BELLA! EDWARD! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOOOOLLL!"

"mmmmhhh…. Alice! Five more minutes…" I moaned as I wrapped my arms around my pillow.

And it wrapped its arms around me…

WTF?

I snapped my head up, and when I did, it connected with something hard.

"AHH!"

"AH!"

"Ed-Edward!" I stammered, rubbing my head.

"Bella…" He winced back… rubbing his chin.

"Oh snap! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean… I wasn't trying to…"

"Haha…Bella, calm down," He smiled as he pulled himself up from under me so that we were facing each other, "You didn't mean to and… your head is surprisingly soft."

"….Thank…you… I think."

"HA! Come on, lets get out of this um… _compromising_ situation before…"

"Alice… Right… Understood Captain." I said, giving a solute.

"Haha… You know, you're much more amusing than I thought you'd be." He smiled.

"Aw! Now you're just trying to make me blush!

"Of course, it's very cute."

"I- I am not cute!" I exclaimed, blushing even more.

"You are the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life." He said with an evil smirk.

"You! Am Not! You… you… NERD!"

Suddenly, his long arms wrapped around my waist as he tossed me over his shoulder, got up, and began spinning me around his room!

"Edward! Edward put me down!" I laughed loudly.

"No! I want you to repeat what you called me!"

"Nothing! I said nothing!"

"That's not what I heard!"

"Alright! Alright! You're not a nerd!"

My back flopped on the bed and I dizzily looked up him.

I would have left it at that, but he had that evil 'I got what I wanted' smirk on his face.

"YOU'RE A DORK!" I screamed as I stumbled up and ran out the door.

"HEY!" He yelled, running after me.

Just as I made it to the hall, something caught my eye.

"Oof!" I said when Edward bumped into me.

"Ha! Sorry. What are you looking a- ALICE!"

And there she was, leaning against the wall beside Edward's door…

The pixie!

"Mooorning." She said simply as she pulled out a filer and started working on her nails.

"Alice! What are you doing here?" Edward asked, slightly annoyed.

"What? Can I not lean against a wall in my own house?" She said innocently. "Besides, mom told me to get you guys up. School starts in thirty minutes." She finished as she walked off.

"Well… Hold on! Where are you going!" Edward asked, looking as utterly confused as me.

We both knew she heard us fooling around. Normally, she would be laughing and looking at us funny…

Alice paused and turned back to us.

"Oh, I'm just going to make a small phone call. There are some things I must… discus with Jasper."

She turned on her heals and disappeared into her room.

Edward and I stared at the door for a good minute before he cleared his throat.

"Ladies first." He said, escorting me to the bathroom door.

"Thanks…"

_Why is it every time I wake up in this house, something strange happens?_ I thought with a smile.

**XALICEX**

"No. Alice." Edward said firmly.

"WHY NOT!" I yelled, in the passenger seat, throwing my hands above my head.

"Because it's too much trouble, and Bella _just_ got back from the hospital."

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Bella's nose scrunch up a bit in the rear view mirror.

"But Edddwwwaaarrrrdddd!" I exclaimed, "A _party _is the _perfect_ way to celebrate Bella getting out of the hospital! Pleeeaaasse?"

"No."

"Pppllleeeaaassseee!"

"No."

"?"

"ALICE!" Edward yelled when I leaned in front of him. Blocking his view of the road…

"ALICE! ALICE I CAN'T SEE THE ROAD!"

"I'll move once you say we can have a party!"

"ALICE!"

"Edward! LEFT! LEFT! TURN TO THE LEFT!" Bella exclaimed. We barely nicked a mail box.

"If we die Edward, it will be your fault! Now may we _plleeeaasse_-"

"DAMMNIT ALICE! OKAY!"

"Ok what?"

"ALICE!" They both screeched.

"Thanks-ees!" I smiled, settling down in my seat.

I felt the car jerk to right as we narrowly missed an oncoming car, honking furiously at us.

"Whoa…" I said, looking back, "It's a good thing you know how to drive, Edward."

I got the silent treatment all the way to school.

**X**

Finally, we pulled into the parking lot.

I noticed that when Bella got out of the car her knees were shaking a bit.

I chuckled to myself and started to walk over to help her, but before I got to her, Edward carefully wrapped his arm around her waist, and swung her arm around his neck…

SCORE!

I didn't think the moment could get anymore perfect, that is, until I saw _Tia_ watching them from across the lot…

TWO POINTS!

I smiled to myself as I skipped to class.

Something told me that this party was going to be the cherry on top of finally breaking up Edward and Tanya forever!

**XXXXXXX**

**Well! I hope that interested you! **

**I am soooo happy! I got some new reviewers! You know who you are! Thanks so much for taking your time to review!**

**Ok everyone… Please review! And the next one should come out even faster! :D **

**Later!**

**G'bye!**


	17. Chapter 17: A Party to Remember

**You guys…. I LOVE YOU GUYS~~! You gave me EXACTLY what I wanted! TONS OF REVIEWS! Sooooo….. I PRODUCED! A beautiful baby chapter… Haha… **

**Just kidding….**

**A MEGA CHAPTER! TWENTY FIVE (25) PAGES OF BELLA, EDWARD, ALICE EMMETT… AND A PARTY TO REMEMBER!**

**AND FOR THE FIRST TIME! I'M DEBUTING….. TANYA!**

**BOOOOOOOOO!**

**And you thought you knew her…**

**Well…**

**ENJOY!**

**(sleeeepppyyy~~)**

"Alice…"

"Yeah…"

"I don't think that…"

"You don't think _what_ Bella?"

"…um… I don't think that we should have a party! There I said it!"

"UGH! Bella!" Alice moaned as she continued to drive toward my house.

"Bella, a party is a _great_ idea! I know that even though I've fixed you up and gave you a completely new and refreshing make over, you still have _yet_ to make more friends! A _party_ is the _best_ way to put you on the market!" She exclaimed fervently, pulling into my drive.

I sighed… why was I even arguing?

"Fine, Alice. You win."

"I always do!"

"BUT! One day! The victory will go to me and my team!"

"Right… Right… Keep dreaming that dream." She answered passively.

Pixies these days show no respect…

"Alright! Let's go inside! There's something I need to find in your _greatly_ improved closet!"

"…You're brutal."

"That's part of my charm!"

Five minutes later, I was lying on my bed watching Alice fling clothes across my room like no tomorrow.

"What _exactly _is it that you are looking for?"

"That dress we bought…" She said as she began to look through the third section of clothes.

"You mean that _you_ bought…"

"What. Ever."

"Besides, you bought like fifty of them!"

"I bought _Ten_ dresses! _Ten_!"

"…Wait… I thought those one pieces with the two little holes for your legs were dres-"

"ROMPERS! THOSE ARE ROMPERS!" She yelled viciously.

"…oh."

I snickered to myself. I knew what they were.

"Well… exactly what _color_ is this dress you are looking for?"

"The blue one with the corset on top…"

"OH! That one?" I exclaimed, hopping up.

"huh?"

I disappeared from the room and came back moments later.

"Here it is!" I exclaimed brightly, fanning the dress out across my bed.

"Where did you put it! It looks Brand new!"

"Well… since you loaded my closet up to full capacity, I had to put some things in Charlie's closet. Of course I hid this in the back… He'd have a heart attack if he saw it."

"And ya couldn't have mentioned this earlier?" She said accusingly.

"I didn't know what you were looking for." I shrugged.

"Ugh! Well… anyways, help me put all these clothes back." She demanded.

"B-But you said you would clean it!" I whined.

"Call it payback for pretending you _didn't _know the difference between a _romper_ and a _dress!_"

Fair enough… I guess.

After putting _everything_ away _and_ reorganizing my closet by color, size, _and_ type of clothing… We finally made it back Alice's house.

"Alrighty then!" Alice squealed, "Lets begin decorating!"

"Decorating! But!"

"Calm down Bella! Yeesh! I called in one of those house party decorating teams, or companies, or whatever… They'll be here in the next thirty minutes!"

"Alice… When exactly are we gonna have this party?"

"Tonight."

"ALICE!"

"What? I already cleared it with mom and dad, they're going on a date tonight! Besides, Emmett will be here supervising, and it's Friday! I've already sent a mass text during lunch. The whole school is coming!" She chirped happily, bouncing up and down. While I was spinning in my own downward spiral…

"But… But.. Alice…"

"What! What could possibly be ailing you now?"

"I… I haven't mentally prepared myself yet…" I mumbled to the floor.

"Bella… Do you trust me?" Alice asked softly.

….

"… Yes Alice. Yes I do."

More or less….

"Good! Now, you go upstairs, shower and change, while I coordinate! This is going to be sooo much fun! Ah!"

I smiled to myself as I walked upstairs. The energizer bunny had _nothing_ on this girl.

After my shower, I went into Alice's room to change.

It didn't help that she had a wide bejeweled mirror across her bed that practically reflected the entire room… Alice…

_Ring! Ring!_

I looked around for my mobile, quickly retrieving it from inside my pant pocket.

I smiled at the caller ID.

"'Ello Gov-na'. What's bright for the morning!"

"Really Bella?" Jacob laughed at the other end, "'What's bright for the morning?'"

"Well no need to be a prick!"

"Haha… better."

"Ha! Hey Jake! What's going on?" I asked cheerfully. I hadn't seen him in the _longest_ time!

"Well, I hadn't seen you for awhile, I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Ah… You and I, like brother and sister, always on the same wavelength!"

"Oh, so you were missing me to?" He asked, sounding intrigued.

"Very much, actually. It's just been so… _busy_ here. I mean with Edward, and his brother Emmett visiting, Alice and this party…"

"So she's really going to have a party? I just heard about it today!"

"Hahaha! I know! She only _just_ brought it up in the car ride to school this morning."

"Huh… So, you're attending, then?"

"Yeah, apparently the party is to celebrate me getting out of the hospital…"

"But you just got out…"

"Well, yeah but-"

"And don't you _hate_ parties?"

"Yes but-"

"With a passion?"

Geez!

"Okay! Yes! I do despise parties… A lot. We both know I'm not the socialite of the year, but… Alice says she knows what she's doing and… I trust her."

"You know, you don't _have_ to go…"

"Jake.."

"Common! You could hang with me! It's a Friday night… we could… go down to_** Quileute**_ Rock. Like we did as kids."

"Um… Jake. As kids, we didn't know that _**Quileute**_ Rock was the top make- out location in the town of Forks… Hell, in the state of Washington!"

"Ugh… Bella, you are such a kid! We don't have to make out! We can just be together, like old times… just you and me; before all this high school drama. Common, please.

"Aw! Geez Jake! You know I hate it when you beg!"

"Please… Bella… I want to see you."

I bit my lip in thought. I really wanted to see him too…

"UGH! Fine! I'll meet up with you!"

"YES!"

"But _after_ the party!"

"Wait! What?"

"Jake! Alice is doing a _lot_ for me! It's only fair I meet her half way."

"… Fine… But you are way too nice."

"Haha! I know, and so are you!"

"yeah, I am…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'll see you after the party."

"Okay! Bye Jake!"

"Later."

I giggled and smiled to myself. At least now I had something to look forward to after all.

I had really missed Jake. This was the longest we'd been apart since I moved to Forks.

I drifted over to the bed, absentmindedly pressing random buttons on my phone.

_"Hello, Bella."_

My heart bolted out of my chest when Tanya's voice echoed in the empty room.

_"I suppose you know why you are here right?"_

"Ah!" I screamed slightly and dropped my mobile when I noticed the voice was coming from it.

I watched it, almost as if I was in a trance… The voice recording…

_"The project…"_

"The project…" I said along with it. The memories from that day flooded in. I could see it in the back of my mind like a video.

_"That's right! Wow, and here I was thinking you were just another dumb bimbo."_

I shivered.

_"Ow…."_

"_Listen you little slut, if you try to get close, in any way, form, or fashion, to Edward… I'll make your miserable excuse for a life a living HELL. Do. You. Under. Stand."_

"_Oh wait, I forgot something!"_

I flinched when I heard her spit in my face. Two more spitting sounds followed after.

My voice came out through the phone as I began to cry.

I'd forgotten how dangerous it was to mess with her. To mess with Tanya.

But… then another thought occurred.

I had proof.

I could show this to Edward!

I could show him what type of… thing, he was really dating!

That will show that evil witch! She'll pay for what she did to me. She'll get her heart broken, she'll cry, she'll…

I stopped my mental rant and played the recording again.

Then again.

Then again…

I laughed to myself and slapped my forehead.

Was I really going to turn into _Tanya_ for revenge?

I listened to the recording one more time before I came up with my answer.

No.

No I wasn't.

My shoulders relaxed and I fell backwards on the bed, breathing in deeply, just wanting to forget everything.

I kind of wished I could… Forget everything, every bad, horrible thing that has happened to me. How happy I would be..

I perked up when I heard shuffling footsteps outside the door.

"Alice?"

I got up and walked over, cracking the door and peeking out.

My eyes lifted just in time to see Edward's door finish closing with a snap.

I looked after it for a few minutes in a small state of shock.

Did Edward-?

"BELLA!"

"AHH!"

Alice, quite frankly, slapped me out of my thoughts as she appeared in front of me. Grinding her teeth in fury…

Uh- Oh…

"I- I'm supposed to be dressed… aren't I…"

"Yes. Bella. Yes. You. Are." She said, almost robotically, practically shoving me in her room with every word.

"Bella Marie Swan-"

"Hey, how do you know my middle name-?"

"NOT THE POINT!"

She stopped briefly to rub her temples.

"The point is… I am going to make you look so utterly amazing tonight, that no man will be able to see right again because they will be _blinded_ by your stunning beauty!"

"Uhh… Alice…"

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

"…Crystal."

**XXTanyaXX**

**XAfter School That DayXX**

"Tanya, I was only helping her inside! Alice pulled this crazy stunt and-"

"Do I look like I care Edward! She didn't even ask for your help!" The Damn fool!

"Tanya please!" He cried after me. I walked over to the car I had called to pick me up and waited for the chauffer to open my door.

"Please…" He begged, "How can I make it up to you?"

I turned and gave him my most seductive smile, wrapping my arms around his neck. I wanted to claw at it to get her stench off him.

"You know what you can do…" I said, kissing him and tugging at his shirt.

"And you know I can't do that, Tanya"

This IDIOT!

"…Fine, Edward…" I answered, pouting a bit, "I'll wait until you're all mine." I smiled sweetly at him. Inwardly laughing at how he genuinely smiled back.

"That's my girl…"

He gave me one last kiss on the cheek before I climbed inside the car.

The chauffer shut the door and I settled down in the seat.

"Disgusting." I spat, wipping my cheek, "Are you a freaking two year old?"

I sighed and then smiled.

"You," I said to the driver, "Go to _his_ place."

"…Ms. Denali… I… I don't think that you should see that man anymore. He's quite vile."

I stared at him before I spoke.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not paying you to think, isn't it."

"Ms.-"

"To his place, step on it. And don't you ever speak against me again."

"…Yes Ms. Denali…."

My phone began to ring.

I rolled my eyes before answering.

"What Mike?"

"Oh! Hey Tanya! What's going on?"

"What the hell do you want Mike?"

"S-Sorry… I was just wondering if- if you wanted to do it again tonight… you know… before or after that party the Cullen's are having?"

"What? What party?" I asked annoyed.

"You know… the party Alice Cullen mass texted about… didn't you get one?"

Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. DAMN!

DAMN HER!

"Oh yes… Haha… now I remember. Thanks for reminding me, these things just slip my mind."

"Haha! Yeah I'm sure. But, so… did you still want to."

"Michael. I'm not having sex with you tonight."

"Oh… well, I guess."

"I don't think I'll have sex with you ever again actually…" I said, as if pretending to ponder about it.

Make him suffer.

"What? W- Why?"

"I've found someone else you see… and… well he's just so much better than you. In every single way."

"….."

"Therefore, I just don't think there's any need for a dirty rag like you. Good bye."

I laughed to myself, hanging up.

"Fun fun fun… All of them my little toys…" I sighed.

"We have arrived, ma' am…" My chauffer said, interrupting my reverie.

"Why thank you, Thomas!" I smiled. "Don't wait up, okay?"

I hopped out of the car with my bags and walked up to an old dirty apartment building.

Quickly, I ascended the steps to door 305 and knocked three times.

There was shuffling on the other side as giggles and the sound of beer bottles made their way through the paint chipped door.

Suddenly, a girl with fiery red hair made her way through.

She paused to glare at me, I just ignored the trash.

"See you're back. _Tanya_."

I smirked.

"See you're leaving, slut."

"YOU BIT-!"

"VICTORIA!" A man with dirty blonde hair yelled, raising his hand threateningly. "LEAVE."

She huffed, threw me one last glare, and stomped off down the steps.

The man relaxed, then turned to me.

"Hey babe…"

"Hello, James…"

**XX**

Slowly, I opened my eyes and stretched in the bed as I began to sit up. My nose was greeted by the strong overpowering smell of pot.

"Ah… You're awake." James said, walking towards me with only his pants on. "Here," He said, handing me a joint, "Take this."

I grabbed it and waited for him to light it.

I took a deep breath of it.

"Mmmm…" I breathed, "Much better…"

"HA! Well look at the rich princess! Who'da thought that she'd be a druggie like me!"

"Ugh… Whatever James," I puffed out the smoke, "You know how much I needed that."

He climbed in the bed, pushed me down and hovered over me, kissing my neck.

"When are you going to leave that ass? Hmm?" He crooned.

"No anytime soon… I still haven't gotten what I wanted." I sighed.

"I can still get Laurant and the gang to rough him up a bit… You know I would love to take down a rich boy…"

"No. Don't touch him." I snarled.

"Haha! Soft spot huh?"

"Oh, shut up!" I screamed, pushing him off.

"Hey, don't worry… I'm not one to judge! But…" He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. "Just remember who you belong too." He said, his eyes smoldering, "I love you."

"HA! Which is why you're banging that fire head whore!" I laughed.

He shrugged.

"It was just too past time. You hadn't been here in awhile." He said simply, "But remember, anything you want me to do for you, I'll do it."

"…_Anything_?"

"Anything." He repeated firmly.

I smiled.

"Okay," I said, pushing him down, "But don't ever betray me."

"Of course not." He said.

Pulling me down with him.

**XXXXXXX**

**XXEdwardXX**

I finally put on my tie to finish my suit.

Dressing myself had taken forever because of...

_"Hello, Bella."_

I shook my head again, ferociously, trying to get that sickly sweet voice out of my mind. The sickly sweet voice that I knew belonged to her.

To Tanya.

Dammit! Everything had been going so well! It was all beginning to work out!

Alice and I were getting along better.

I was finally starting to accept Bella as the kind person I finally knew she was.

Tanya and I seemed to be coming to terms.

But now… things were screwed up!

"_Listen you little slut…"_

No…

"… _if you try to get close, in any way, form, or fashion, to Edward… I'll make your miserable excuse for a life a living HELL."_

No…

"_Do. You. Under. Stand."_

DAMMIT!

This couldn't be true. I'd been defending her all this time, looking past any hint that she could be the person Alice claimed her to be.

I ran my hands through my hair, trying to figure things out, to figure out what to do next.

I could hear the music blaring downstairs, as well as the people screaming and having a good time. All of them happy.

"Well…" I sighed grimly, walking to the door, "Time to have a good time."

Just as I opened the door, music attacked my ears and I rolled my eyes.

Alice.

Walking down the hall to the steps, I noticed a light coming from under Alice's door, and the shadow of footsteps walking back and forth.

Bella…

I paused and stared.

Something in me fluttered… so I took a step closer. And then another.

Now I was past the steps, my eyes still on her shadow walking back and forth…

Her feet stopped briefly, giving me time to snap out of it.

I turned away from her and began walking down the steps.

I need to get my own drama figured out first before I gave in to any distractions.

And that's what she was, a distraction.

….. A very pleasant and beautiful distraction.

**XXAliceXX**

"So Alice!" Lauren asked over the music, "Where is… _Bella_?"

"Oh she'll be here in a minute…" I smiled, walking off.

WHERE THE HELL WAS EDWARD!

I need him to escort Bella!

I looked around, noticing Emmett surrounded by all the girls that were after him in high school, a group of kids awkwardly standing in a corner -aww… - , and a very drunk Mike… I'd have to do something about him later… What was his problem?

"AH!" I screamed when I saw Edward make his way down the steps, luckily no one noticed him yet.

Quickly, I ran up to him and began pushing him back.

"Edward!" I said quickly, before he could get a word out, "I'm going to announce Bella in a few minutes! I need you to escort her down!"

"Alice..." He breathed, almost tiredly, "Why not get Emmett to do it?"

"And face _that_ brick wall? Are you crazy? Besides, his massive form would eat her up! Not that she doesn't look stunning enough to attract attention but-"

"Well then get Jasper."

"No it-"

"Then find someone else! There are plenty of good looking guys here!"

"NO! It _has_ to be _you_!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Why?"

"…Because you and her are something special. And it only makes sense to put you two together."

"…Fine. Whatever, I'll do it."

"Also because I'm the queen bee and anything I say goes!"

I turned on my heals before he could give a retort.

"Just bring her to the stairs and wait for my cue!" I yelled back.

I made my way to the DJ, ready to _really_ get this party started.

"Ugh! How did _she_ find out!" I moaned to myself when a blonde devil walked to the dance floor.

**XXBellaXX**

It felt like I had been walking back and forth forever. My feet were killing me from the ridiculous heels Alice gave me to wear, my back felt totally back despite the strings of the corset and my newly curled hair covering it, and my lips and eyes felt strange from the carefully applied make up.

Not only that, but I was dreading how everyone would receive me.

Oh! Oh! Wait! Just to put the cherry on top of my Cake of _Humiliation_… Alice said that she wanted to announce me. TO THE ENTIRE PARTY!

All eyes on me, everyone looking my way, ready to laugh and point when I stumble on air, fall and crack my neck.

I should have just gone with Jake! I hate parties!

That's it! I'll… I'll just walk down, _un_announced, and then just sneak out and go to Jake's house. I'll write an apology to Alice later. Though I'm sure she'll have _much _more fun without me.

I quickly swung the door open but stopped immediately when I came face to face with…

"Edward! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed in surprise.

His answer didn't come immediately; instead he stayed silent, looking me over with a frozen expression.

I blushed and looked down.

He chuckled.

"Well… for one, it _is _my house. And two, Alice asked me to escort you.." He finished, holding out his hand.

I began to take it but then paused.

"When you say 'asked', you really mean 'forced', don't you?" I questioned.

"Ha! Yeah, I guess you could say that…"

"Oh… well then you don't _have_ to."

He shook his head.

"I want to. Come on, everyone's waiting." He said, flashing that famous crooked grin.

I stumbled forward and took his hand, tripping on my own two feet.

"Haha… yeah, I think it's safe to say you _need_ an escort."

I pouted but silently walked with him to the top of the steps.

"Don't let go, ok Edward?" I whispered fervently, latching onto his arm like an octopus.

"Don't worry, Bella." He smiled, "I won't."

"Thank-"

"AND NOW!" Alice's voice boomed over the crowd and literally rang in my ears.

I looked over at Edward, only to see him unfazed.

He noticed and smiled.

"When you've lived with her as long as I have, your eardrums can take _anything_."

"MY FELLOW BEAUTIFUL LADIES AND LITTLE BOYS!" The crowded laughed in unison, "I WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME BACK FROM THE HOSPITAL, THE BEAUTIFUL, THE GORGIOUS, THE AMMMAAAZZZING….."

GEEZ ALICE GET ON WITH IT!

"BEEELLLLLAAAAAAA SSSWWWAAAAANNNN! Escorted by my brother Edward."

Edward rolled his eyes then turned to me.

"Ready?"

I gulped.

"Always am…"

We took the first step to my demise….

As we descended into the enormous crowd a spot light hit us. Just as it did, I heard intakes of breaths, gasps, 'wow's, and other words of awe.

At least I knew I looked good from a distance…

"Hold your head up Bella…" Edward whispered, "you look… beautiful.

My breath caught before I smiled…

Edward Cullen called me beautiful.

Finally, we made it to the crowd and I was immediately surrounded.

"Bella, you look amazing!"

"Your dress! I love your look!"

"I can't believe it! So you were just tricking us with that frumpy look you were pulling a week ago huh?"

"I-I-…" Seriously, I didn't know what to say.

"HOLD UP!"

Oh, thank God! I knew who _that_ voice belonged to!"

"Emmett!" I squealed, like a lost piglet.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! YOU GUYS CAN QUESTION THE MOVIE STAR LATER! LETS JUST BREAK THIS UP AND DANCE! DANCE! D-DANCE THE NIGHT AWAY! WOOT WOOT!"

Every laughed and slowly dispersed.

It was then I noticed Edward was with me anymore.

"HAHA! Sorry Bella, I'm afraid my brother went to keep Tia company… Sorry"

I looked around and finally spotted them in a corner, arguing.

"Oh…" I mumbled.

"AW! Don't feel to down! Here, how about you grace me with your first dance?" He said, bowing and holding out his hand.

"I- Well I…"

"I'm guessing you can't dance?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"…No."

"WELL GOOD! NEITHER CAN I!"

"W-Wait! Emmett!" I gasped as he pulled me in a bee line to the middle of the dance floor.

From the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Edward looking back at us before we disappeared into the jungle of bodies.

But I could have been wrong…

**XX**

An hour later, and I was so tired, I thought I would die.

Not only did I dance with Emmett, but I also danced with at _least_ thirteen other people.

After accidentally stepping on Emmett's toes (five times…) I finally got into the hang of it.

Swaying my body rhythmically, moving my arms, and sometimes copying what other girls were doing. Though some of their dance moves looked a little explicit. Those moves I did _not_ copy. They were even a little hard to look at…

I finally pulled myself away from the last guy I was dancing with even after he begged me to keep dancing.

I stumbled over to the nearest unoccupied chair and flopped down, exhausted and sweaty.

Just as I began to relax, someone tapped my arm.

"Oh! Hello Mike. How are… you…?" This guy looked wasted.

"Ah… Bella…" His words slurred as he looked me up and down, his eyes lingering on some parts. "You look very sexy –hic!- today… night! So sexy tonight!" He laughed, leaning in closer.

"Ugh.. um, have you been drink too much?" I asked, wrinkling my nose, his breath reeked of alcohol…

"Maybe… maybe not." He leaned in even closer, "Would you like to find out?"

"Hey, um… Why don't you have a seat here and I'll go find someone to take care of you." I said quickly as I got up and pushed him down in the chair.

As I turned, I felt him grab my arm and pull me into his lap.

"Where are you go –hic- going?" He slurred, "Stay here with –hic- me…"

"A-Actually… I'm waiting for Edward, so…" I tried to get up but he kept me caged in his arms.

"Edwarrrd? Well –hic- Edward is right there… dancing with… with…"

"Huh?" I asked.

I looked around the dance floor and finally spotted them. Edward and Tanya, dancing together. Tanya looked like she was really enjoying herself, dance so close to him. Bending low and rubbing against him…

"That BITCH!"

I jumped when Mike erupted with rage.

"I'll –hic- I'll show her! Teach her I'm not –hic- WORTHLESS!"

"M- Mike! Stop! Sto-!"

I could speak as he smashed his lips against mine, his right hand held my head firmly in place as his other roamed across my body.

I tried my best to push him off, to punch him, slap him, _anything,_ but nothing worked. And no one seemed to notice.

My eyes bugged when his hand moved to the ribbons on my back that were holding the front of my dress up.

He began to work on the first bow of five. My heart sunk when he finally got it undone and went to work on the second…

His lips parted from mine briefly, giving me time yell.

"HELP! PLEASE!"

"Dammit! SHUT UP!"

_SLAP!_

My cheek burned on impact. But in that moment, I felt myself being lifted away and on my feet, then pressed into a corner of the wall, facing someone's back.

"Edward…"

Suddenly, he launched forward and began swinging at Mike.

Mike tried to fight back, but was quickly knocked to the ground with Edward on top of him, swinging at his face.

"Damn you Newton! DAMN YOU!" Edward screamed.

By now, the entire room was focused on them.

I saw Emmett, trying to make his way to the front, to stop him, but he wouldn't get there in time to stop Edward from knocking Mike out of consciousness.

"Edward!" I said running forward, I dodged one of his wild blows and grabbed his bloodied hand.

He turned quickly with a wicked gleam in his eye, then settled when he noticed it was me.

"Bella…"

"I'm fine Edward… Mike… He's just drunk he didn't know what he was doing." I said soothingly.

"Yeah… yeah… drunk…" He nodded, slowly getting up.

Finally, Emmett made it through the crowd.

"DAMN EDWARD!" He yelled, running over to Mike. "Dude, I think you completely broke his nose… Ew! Eh… he just spit out a tooth… Hope it was one of them wisdom teeth, ya know… the ones we _don't_ need…"

"Sorry…" Edward muttered, standing in front of me.

"Nah… he'll be fine in a few weeks… months… I think… Well! Anywoo!" Emmett bent down and picked up Mike, princess style, and walked him to the door.

"OI! Someone open this please! Oh! And um.. EVERYONE! CLEAR OUT! PARTY'S OVER! GO HOME AND SHAKE YO GROOVE THANG THERE!... BYE!"

With that, he ducked out of the house.

A few seconds of awkward silence went by, and then everyone began to murmur to one another.

Then someone began laughing.

"HAHA!HAHAHA!"

Everyone turned to look at Tanya who was at the front of the crowd, laughing and clapping.

"WOW! That was an excellent show! I don't know about you guys, but I _really_ enjoyed it!"

"You _enjoyed_ watching Edward beat the shit out of Mike?" Alice asked, appearing from the crowd.

"As enjoyable as _that_ was, I was talking about the little peep show before that! And that _slap_? EPIC!"

I felt my face go red and looked down as gasps filled the air.

"Tanya!"

My head snapped up to Edward's eyes burning holes in Tanya as he spoke to her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Her face dropped.

"Oh SHUT UP! EDWARD! JUST SHUT UP!"

"Tanya where the hell is this coming from? Why are you being so disgusting? Huh? And why the hell are you acting like this to Bella? What did she do to you?"

"…YOU'RE DEFENDING HER? EVEN… EVEN AFTER SHE BULLIED ME?" Tanya screeched as she walked forward.

I frowned.

That is it!

"I'VE NEVER BULLIED YOU!"

"SHE'S NEVER BULLIED YOU!"

I and another person said at the same time.

I looked around to find an upset looking Angela.

"You! You always do mean things to Bella! Corner her in the hall, prank her! Write things like 'Slut' on her desk!" Edward's eyes hardened, "And she's not the only one! You- you bully me as well!"

"Oh really?" Tanya sneered, "Then why bring it up now? Huh? You bitch!"

"Because if I faced you alone, you would have definitely done something to me!"

"You little…"

"Yeah Edward… " Someone else in the crowed called out, " I've seen her bully Bella and this other chick as well…"

"Me too!"

"Yeah! So did I!"

"I've seen it happen!"

"I thought you knew about it!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO BELIEVE THEM OVER ME?" Tanya screeched out, "YOUR _GIRLFRIEND_?"

"Shut up…"

"…. What did you say to me, Edward?"

**XXEdwardXX**

"I SAID SHUT- UP!" I yelled to her face.

"You-"

"I'm tired of the lies, Tanya. I'm tired of sticking my neck out for you! I'm sick of this!"

Now, everything made sense, and Alice's words rang in my head.

"_Does she hug me?"_

I remembered the night she came over…

"_Don't hug me… Kiss me."_

No… she doesn't.

"_Two. Can she stay around me without having to talk to me."_

I remembered when I tried to comfort her.

"_What are we-?"_

"_Just stay quiet Tanya…"_

"_So are we having sex or not?"_

No, she can't.

"_Three. Has she said she loves me."_

….

….

….

….

…

No. I can't say she has.

"EDWARD! DAMMIT! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!"

Tanya's yells finally brought me back.

"Tanya…"

"WHAT?"

"We need to break up."

The room went completely silent.

"What?"

"I said we need to break up." I paused, "We _are_ _broken_ up… You mean nothing to me now."

"Wha-?"

"YES!" We all looked over to see Alice running up, doing a victory dance with Jasper at her flanks.

"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YYYYEEEESSSSS!" She sreamed, bouncing over.

"MISSION: BREAK EDWARD UP FROM HIS BITCHY GIRLFRIEND WITH AN AWESOME PARTY ISSSSS….. COMPLETE! YAY! BRING OUT THE CHAMPANE!" She yelled, waving her arms in the air.

"You… You _PLANNED_ THIS?" Tanya screamed, turning to her.

"Yes I did you little witch! First! I made it so they had to sleep in the same room! For a hole week! Then! Then! I left them alone in a nature hike to strengthen their bonds! Then! I planned this whole party! Because we aaaallll know drama happens at parties! But I didn't want you to come because I thought you would ruin the entire thing! But really! You put the icing on the cake! _And_ the cherries! And the toppings, and the whipped cream, and…."

"You…" Tanya began maliciously, turning to me and Bella, "YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING WITH HER THIS ENTIRE TIME!"

In that moment, she ran at Bella, who was standing beside me. I quickly stepped in front of her, and pushed Tanya away, making her stumble to the floor, break her heal, and hit her head on the wall.

Snickers rose from the crowd, all eyes completely on her.

Slowly, she got up, her head bowed, and walked toward us.

With her head still hung, she mumbled something under her breath.

"…yo- …illre… -gret… his…"

"WHAT!" Alice called loudly, "Can't hear you!"

Everyone broke out in laughs.

I could have sworn I saw her smirk before she turned and walked out the door.

"Hey! Ho! The witch is dead! Lalalalalaaaa!" Alice laughed, dancing. "ALRIGHT YALL! IF YA STAY ANY LONGER, YALL ARE GONNA HAVE TO HELP WITH THE CLEAN UP!"

Everyone quickly filed out. Like mice running from water…

"Edward…"

I turned to Bella and looked down at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worriedly.

I paused, contemplating the question.

I smiled.

"Yes, Bella… Yes I am…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXTanyaXX**

**After she screamed 'you've been sleeping with her this entire time…'**

**XXX**

I saw red.

Bright vivid red.

My body acted on its own, and I found myself running to her.

Bella.

I wanted to take her down.

Suddenly, Edward stepped in front of me, blocking my way to my target.

He flung me to the ground. Catching me completely off guard… He _pushed_ me?

I felt myself come in contact with the floor and heard my heal pop. Shortly after, pain shot against my scalp when it landed against the wall behind me.

I heard them… I heard all of my toys laughing at me, snickering behind my back…

Slowly I got up, and walked over to the two I hated most in the world.

I stopped in front of them, choosing my words carefully…

"You will regret this…" I hissed under my breath.

""WHAT!" Alice called loudly, "Can't hear you!"

I smiled.

She would get hers…

All my toys began to laugh as I walked out of the toy house.

The night air chilled me to the bone as I walked to the car that had waiting for me since I arrived.

I took out my cell and made the call.

"Hello Princess…"

"Honey?" I said, beginning to cry for him.

"What? What happened?"

"Two girls… They… they…"

"What Tanya! What do you need me to do? I'll do it!"

Haha… Got 'em.

"Anything?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oh dear… what do I have in store for you I wonder?**

**To celebrate the MEGA CHAPTER, may I pplleeeaaassee have some MEGA Reviews?**

**Hehe! Please and thank you!**

**Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18 sorry

**I'm sorry guys, but you won't be able to expect the next Official Chapter any time soon… school is a time junkie… But don't worry, when I do restart, I'm sure that it will flow right out of me with ease!**

**I cannot WAIT to write the chapter…. It's gonna be…. … interesting…. I hope. Idk. I'm not the reader. I'm normally bored with a chapter soon after posting it. I really only get excited when writing it … and when I get Your reviews! Of course! . But hopefully you've enjoyed it so far!**

**Ok….. sorry again.**

**Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19: Confusion

**Do you guys know how AMAZING you are? I got SSSOOOOO MMAAANNYY (SO MANY) MEGA REVIEWS it almost blew my mind!**

**Thank you!**

**I was a little tiered and out of it when I wrote this. So please pardon any errors. If you would be so kind.**

**And umm… I have a favor to ask… but I'll let ya read this first!**

**Okay! See you at the bottom!**

**XXBellaXX**

I stood there… shell shocked as I watched Tanya walk out the door.

"Hey! Ho! The witch is dead! Lalalalalaaaa!" Alice's laugh sounded like it was coming from a tunnel. "ALRIGHT YALL! IF YA STAY ANY LONGER, YALL ARE GONNA HAVE TO HELP WITH THE CLEAN UP!"

The quick footsteps of the exiting party- goers brought me back to a more important topic.

"Edward?"

He turned to me, looking as if I had pulled him from deep thought.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried.

He didn't answer right away, and I began to panic.

But then…

He smiled.

"Yes, Bella… Yes I am…"

"Ok! I've called the cleaning crew! Gustavo and his team should be here soon!" Alice smiled when the last of the party-ers left.

She sighed and stretched.

"Overall, a _very_ productive day!" She skipped off to Jasper and began chatting with him.

I looked around and sighed myself.

I was so tiered!

"Bella…?"

I looked back to Edward.

"Um… could you… accompany me upstairs?"

….Uh Oh.

"Uhh… Ye..s….. Yes, I could."

He flashed a smile and took me by the hand, leading me up the steps.

"After you.." he said, opening the door.

I nodded and stepped in.

Practically trembling on the inside.

He followed me in, closed the door, and led me to sit down on the bed.

We sat there for a minute, just looking at each other.

"Umm…Edward, what are we doing?"

"Nothing. I'm just, trying to figure something out."

"Oh… And what exactly is it? That you're trying to figure out I mean."

"How I feel…"

"Ah… That…"

We continued to look at each other. At times I could feel my blush getting stronger and stronger, so I often broke eye contact. But every time I did, I heard a small irritated sigh escape his lips, and saw his hand twitch up, so I looked back up at his eyes. His piercing green eyes.

And the cycle continued.

"Bella?" Edward asked after fifteen minutes rolled by.

"Yes, Edward?"

"….May I kiss you?"

I froze.

…

I froze.

…..

…..

…Still frozen.

Edward wants to… _kiss_ me?

I didn't get it.

"Edward… Why do you-?"

"I'm sorry, it's just… I feel very… confused." He said slowly, his eyebrows creasing together. "I mean… I've been together with… _her…_ with Tanya, for so long. And for the longest time, I was under the impression that she was the one I wanted to be with forever. My feelings were so deep for her… At least I thought they were…

"But then… You came along.

"Granted, I didn't particularly like you before. That is until I got to _know_ you better. To see the real Bella… And I must admit there were times I thought I might actually _liked_ you as more than a friend, or whatever we were. But I always pushed those feelings back… What I'm _trying_ to say is… I think I have deep feelings for you… I think I like you much more than I did Tanya, Bella… So much more.

"And… I think, I _hope_, that by kissing you… I can figure it out. So, may I?"

My eyes were wide… I couldn't believe it.

Edward might have… _feelings_ for me?

And all he needs to do to figure out if those feelings are really real. If they really do exist no matter how small or large they are… is… to kiss me.

Kiss me…

"…No."

**XXEdwardXX**

I froze…

"Bu-"

"No, Edward… I'm not going to kiss you." She repeated softly.

I didn't get it.

It's not like I was really expecting a 'yes'. But… I wasn't expecting a 'no' either.

I didn't know what to say. I was too confused.

"Edward…" Bella sighed, moving closer to me. "It's not that I don't want to kiss you. Believe me when I say I REALLY want to kiss you… But… I want it to be a real kiss. I don't want our first kiss to be half hearted feelings, or have it make us think this is more than it really is… I _do_ want to be with you, Edward. You know how I feel about you… I just want to make sure you want to be with me just as much…

"I don't want to be broken hearted." She finished, looking up at me from under her eyelashes.

I chuckled and smiled.

Hating myself.

Of course… she only wanted what I wanted all along…

True feelings.

Someone I could rightfully say 'Yes! She loves me!' without hesitation.

Someone I knew was Mine and Mine alone.

I hate myself… why couldn't I figure out my own feelings just this once?

"Edward… I'll understand if you don't like me as much as I… 'like' you now. I'm content knowing that I'm somewhere in your heart… I just want to be sure I can't easily be taken out of it."

"Yeah… Yeah I understand." I nodded, "But. At the very least… permit me this."

Slowly, I leaned forward. Breathing her in..

"Stay completely still…" I whispered in her ear.

She shivered slightly and blushed, making me smile.

How cute.

I kissed her.

Feather light on the cheek. Feeling how warm and soft it was under my lips.

I felt something explode inside of me. My finger tips started to tingle. My body felt as if it was buzzing.

Damn how I wanted to say it!

How I wanted to say 'I love you Bella Swan. You and _only_ you.'

But I couldn't.

Because if I did now, it would be fake.

I didn't know if what I was feeling was _lust_, or _love_.

…Lust…. That must have been what I was feeling for Tanya… That and desperation. I was desperate to believe that she really did want to be with me…

Haha… What an idiot I was.

I jumped slightly when I felt two fingers begin to smooth out the crease between my brow.

"…You shouldn't frown anymore, Edward." She smiled. "I'm here. I'll make you happy!"

…_Ba-thump!_

Ah… my heart…

When has it ever beaten this loud?

This _fast_…

**XXBellaXX**

He paused for a second, as if taking my words in… I hope he was. Because I meant them.

Suddenly, his hand found my waist, and he began pulling me with him to the front of his bed.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"We…" He said, while placing me next to him and then getting up. "are about to have our first date." He finished, smiling.

"D-Date?"

"Well… I thought since you like me and I you, however much or… little.. I think I do, I thought a first date would be a great idea to help things fall into place. I'll be right back and get some snacks." He smiled as he left the room.

….

Oh.

My.

Gosh…

"I'm going on a date with Edward!" I practically shouted. I covered my mouth quickly, but couldn't stop the stream of laughter that followed.

I couldn't believe it…

Things were finally working out!

**XX**

Three hours had past and we were still talking and laughing with each other on his bed.

"HA! Wait wait… So you-?"

"I tripped, naturally, and when I fell, I grabbed on to Jake's pants pulling them down _and_ his underwear in front of this girl at the super market! The memory still haunts him to this day…" I grinned, shaking my head.

"Haha! Wow… Can't wait to bring _that_ up when I see-"

"Oh no, please don't bring that up! He'll kill me!"

"As if I'd let him." He said, flashing his crooked smile.

Whoa…

"Umm… Right, thanks…"

From the corner of my eye I saw his hand raise and felt it gently land on my cheek.

"Edward…"

"Please… I just need to know…" He breathed… leaning forward.

I kept still, internally fighting, weighing the options.

…What could _one_ kiss hurt?

…

…

_BEEP BOOP BEEP BOOP!_

…How cliché… of _course_ I would get a text message _right before_ Edward Cullen kisses me!

"Sorry…" I mumbled as I looked at my phone. Whoever texted me was going to pay dearly!

_-Bella, where are u? I've been waiting for an hour! Hurry up!- _Jacob.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed, straightening up in the bed.

"What? What happened?" Edward asked, looking alarmed.

"I-I'm sorry Edward, I have to go! I promised to meet Jake up at Quileute Rock and-"

"You mean the number one make out spot in all of Washington?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No! See I told him that to! It's just… we haven't seen each other in awhile and he's my best mate…"

"Ah…" He said, looking down.

I frowned and put my hand on his.

"Listen… Jake and I… We're _only friends_." I said, looking him in the eye, "I don't…_want_ him… the way I want you. But I can't stand him up. It's wrong."

He sighed, looking me in the eye.

"Why do you have to be so perfect?"

"Haha… I'm anything but. Trust me." I laughed and began to get up.

"Wait!" He exclaimed, grabbing my hand. "Please… just stay…"

"Don't worry, Edward." I said, smiling, "I'll be right back!"

He nodded and dropped my hand as I left through the door.

Quickly, I rushed down the stairs, eager to see Jake and even more eager to get back.

"Bella!"

I turned to find Alice running up to me from the couch, watching TV with Jasper.

"Were are you going!"

"Oh… um, I'm going to meet a friend."

"…By _friend_ you mean Jacob Black. Don't you." She said accusingly, somehow looking down at me when I was a _least _5 inches taller.

"Well… yes. But it will only be for a few minutes, I swear!" I said quickly.

"UGH! Fine! But hurry back! I don't know why, but the cleaning crew is taking forever to get here, and mom and dad will be back any second!" She said nervously…

"Right well, I'll help you clean up when I get back."

"Fine… Fine…" She mumbled darkly.

I could feel her eyes following me as I left through the garage door to my truck outside.

**XX**

Finally, I pulled up to the bottom of Quileute Rock.

I hopped out of the car into the frigged cold air.

A smiled popped on my face as I took my first step forward. Honestly, I couldn't wait to see Jake and tell him what had happ-

Two hands flew up around me.

One held down my arms in an iron grip.

The other pressed a soaked cloth up to my nose, forcing me to breathe it in.

I tried to scream, but lost my voice as I began to lose consciousness.

"Hello, Bella…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yikes…**

**Ok… THIS is my last update for a LONG WHILE! **

**And I know… I know…. So so so short (8 pages)… it's like a midget compared to the last… A snowflake on a windshield, a speck of dust on a shelf, a gold fish in an ocean… But at least you know what happened to Bella! More or less.**

**Hehe… don't worry. This isn't the last major thing (as far as I know) that will happen… **

**And we are nowhere NEAR the end… (I think…)**

**No no… I have something else in mind…**

**Hehe… I love mind games!**

**As for my favor… could yall please critic my 2 other stories? It's called 'Switched' and 'Silver Bullets'.**

**Thanks!**

**Ok! Please Please Please Review! **

**Love yall!**

**Byeee!**


	20. Chapter 20: Obducted & Extra Stuff

**I'm sorry guys… I'm just not in writing mood. I feel like anything I write will sound crappy and then yall will lose interest… UGH! Anyways…**

**Enjoy!**

**XXAliceXX**

"Alice, is this _really_ necessary?"

"Jasper! If we don't followed her and spy on her 'get together' with that lap dog, we'll never _really_ know how much they _really_ like each other!"

"You mean _you'll_ never know."

"Exactly!" I exclaimed as we pulled up to Quileute Rock.

"Ok! There's Bella's truck! Let's park further down!"

"Okay, okay…"

"Oh! Over there next to that van!" I said, pointing to a big white van… that looked oddly familiar.

I jumped out of the passenger seat and onto the gravel just as the car stopped.

"This place really spooky at night, huh? …Hey… isn't this Gustavo's Cleaning Van? Jasper?" I looked around, only to notice I was alone…

"Jasper? Jasper this isn't funny!" I whined as I began to walk around to the driver side.

"Jasp- AHHH!"

A scream burst out of my mouth as I fell on my knees to Jasper who was knocked out face down on the ground.

"Jasper! Jasper!" I screamed trying to turn him over.

"No no no…" I quickly flipped open my phone and called 911.

"911 emergencies."

"Hello? Please help! My boyfriend he-"

…

"Mmmph!... mmm!"

"…Hello? Ma'am are you there? Hello?"

…

…

Everything went black…

**XXTanyaXX**

_Ring Ring! Ring-_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Princess… We got 'em"

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good… Good… Where are you now?"

"We're at Quileute Rock loading in that pixie girl that you showed us. We'll be going to the warehouse in a sec."

"That's my man!" I squealed into the phone.

"And don't you forget that. I love you."

"Haha! I know you do!" I smiled and then hung up.

I sighed again and leaned back in my bathtub, sipping some wine.

"All according to plan…" I murmured to myself.

Time to have some fun with my dolls Bella and Alice…

Hahaha!

I'll teach them… I'll teach them not to steal something that's mine.

Something I needed.

Something I loved.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

… **sigh~ I can't wait till I get my act together…. There is sssoooo much I wanna write!**

**Ok…**

**Later**

**Oh! Since this is so short. Please critic this story I had to write for my Creative writing class. I'm debating if I should put it on FanFic after TWH.**

**FYI: it's a little… gory?**

Superficial Reality

Lauren A. Griffith

"I seriously can't take this," I moaned from the back of my mom's SUV. I watched, almost in a deadpanned gaze, as the trees flew past us in a vivid green blur…

"Hun, please, it's only for a week. Deal with it." I rolled my eyes away from mom's bright green ones as I passed off her words in irritation.

Ugh… A week. A full week without television, internet, people that I actually want to talk to… I squeezed my eyes shut in frustration then looked over at my twin brother, Tom, and scowled as he turned the volume up to its highest on his new iPod Touch. I gazed down at my crappy old iPod Nano and turned it up to its highest, too, and grimaced when his iPod kept mine sounding like background music. I signed in aggravation when, once again, Tom beat me in another small battle, and he didn't even know it.

My grunts of frustration did not go unnoticed by my mother.

"Kim," my mother said impatiently. "Turn down thatmusic. Your father is trying to sleep and Tom is practicing for his recital!"

"He's listening to music, too!" I snapped back, feeling fury rush through me.

"He needs to _hear_ and _visualize_ the piano notes so he can play them perfectly! You know that!"

I gazed at her and turned down my music. "Perfect Tommy needs to play his perfect music at his prestigiously perfect music recital…" I muttered darkly to myself. "Fuc…".

"Kimberly!" my mother yelled at me before I could get a word out.

"Wh – Wha?" My father stuttered stupidly as he awoke from his sleep. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Tom looking at me with a confused expression on his perfect face.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You're half deaf, not mute, idiot. What do you want?," I asked rudely.

"Kimberly, That's it!" my mom shrieked at me. "No more 'imusic' or whatever it is. Give it to me!"

"Fine!" I screamed as I ripped the earphones out. I rolled down the window and threw the 'imusic' out of the car and turned to my mother. "Happy now?"

She didn't even bother to look at me until we made it to the camp grounds. Such a childish woman.

"Alright, everyone," my dad boomed so that Tom could hear him better, even though he had put in his hearing aids. I hated that they gave him 110% of their attention and me only five.

"Now that we've set up the tent and picnic area, let's all find some firewood," he smiled enthusiastically.

"Dang it dad!" I whined, "I already helped unload all that other cra…"

"Kim!"

"Ugh , _stuff_ from the car. I don't want to…"

"I'll get it for her…" I looked over at Tom and smiled.

"See…" I grinned wider despite the twinge of irritation I felt for him interrupting me, "problem solved!" I turned on my heels and headed for the SUV and got in.

"Whatever." I heard my mother say, probably trying to make sure I heard her. I rolled my eyes and smiled… I had won.

I jumped a little when my phone vibrated in my back pocket. I didn't miss a beat to open it.

"Hey, James!" I said breathlessly, smiling to myself.

"Hey, Babe." He said, his voice shaking slightly. I frowned.

"Is something wrong?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, no.", he replied quickly. "It's just that… I'm about to eat a small pack of gummy bears," he said with some difficulty. I relaxed slightly.

"Oh, good!" I chirped brightly. "Save the white ones for me."

"Yeah… right. Well, I gotta go…" he said slowly.

"James, are you _sure_ you're okay?" I asked with more emphasis.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, well bye!" I said brightly.

"Right. I'll see you soon…I love you."

I hung up and looked over to see my family enter the dark woods, leaving the midmorning light. I sighed and settled down in the car seat. The clock on the dashboard read twelve o' clock exactly.

"I'll just sleep for an hour…", I mumbled to myself as I dozed off.

**XXXXX**

I woke with a start, blinking furiously as my eyes tried to adjust to my surroundings. I looked around blindly for a few more seconds before I realized what had happened.

My family came back hours ago and left me asleep in the car while they ate and had fun. So like them. I sighed, feeling annoyed, got out of the car, and slammed the door shut, not caring if I woke them up.

"Mom!" I yelled, wanting an explanation for why she left me. "Mom!" I yelled louder as I marched over to the tent and wrenched it open.

No one there…

I walked slowly through the darkening forest, my mind franticly wondering where they could have gone despite my calm demeanor.

"Tom?" I called through the wood for my brother.

"Dang it guys! This isn't funny!" I cried again, my voice echoing through the trees.

I broke out into a sprint though the woods, hoping to find them sooner that way.

I gasped and stopped abruptly when my foot landed in something wet. I put my palms on either side of my head and pressed on my temples.

"It's just a puddle, just a puddle…" I chanted to myself, trying to calm down.

I looked down and saw that the water stain on my foot was darker than it should be… redder…

Before I could bend down to look closer, I felt a drop on my head; I looked up slightly and then felt another drop land on forehead. I gapped as it slowly rolled down to my cheek and my eyes locked onto something dangling above me on a low branch; ghostly swaying back and forth in the chilling breezed.

My mouth hung slightly open, and the puke started to rise up my stomach as a drop of blood slowly made its way down a disembodied hand, dropped off the tip of the broken finger and landed on my nose.

My eyes bulged.

Not because of the blood.

Not because the arm was mangled, twisted and turn in on itself, but because I recognized it.

"…Dad?"

I bent over and heaved on the forest floor, franticly wiping my face as I did.

My body moved on impulse and lunged itself through the woods, my mind desperately trying not to believe what it had seen.

Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a shadow move along side me a few yards away.

My pace quickened before I stopped again when something caught my eye.

This time, I couldn't hold back the scream of terror that exploded from my chest.

I couldn't seem to look away from my mom swinging side to side on a hand mans noose, a three yard stake through her chest that I realized connected my father's maimed body to hers.

"I have to get out of here…" I whispered to myself…

"I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled like a maniac, ripping my eyes away from them and running deeper into the woods.

"TOM!" I screech at the top of my lungs, desperate to find him now, and get myself away from this madness.

"Kim…"

I whisked around to find a limp figure in the middle of the clearing.

"TOM!" I shouted, sprinting to him.

I flopped down beside him, but instantly wished I hadn't gotten so close.

Now, I had a close up view of my brother, lying on the ground with his throat slit.

I squeezed my eyes shut, surprised that the gash hadn't killed him instantly. Instead, he was choking, gagging, on his own blood.

"Kim…" He gargled, his eyes going in and out of focus..

"Kim…"

Slowly, I opened my eyes, and the first thing they landed on was the small glint of a bloody knife next to my brother in the bright moonlight above.

The second thing I saw was my brothers face squinted in pain as tears rolled down his cheeks.

My hand shook as I reached for the knife.

"Tom…" I whispered.

His head turned slightly in my direction as his vivid green eyes locked on mine.

"I'm gonna make the pain go away, ok?"

"Kim…"

"I'm gonna make it go…" I said, slowly raising the hunting knife above my head.

"Kim… I… I…" He stuttered, huge tears falling down his face.

"It's gonna go, it's gonna go!"

"I- I – I love yo-"

His word cut off as I finished the gash, and let the knife slip through my fingers…

I did it.

It jumped out of me… the emotion that quickly exploded out of my chest. It poured, seeped out, in a strangled cry.

I began to stand up, and just as I steadied myself, two bloody hands grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into a hard chest.

I took in a quick intake of breath.

"I'm sorry… did I scare you?" A boy whispered in my ear. I shivered and turned around.

"Not as much as the mess you made!" I yelled in his face. "That first little scene made me vomit!" I huffed.

"Hey, when I do a job, I want to do it good… especially if it's for you." James said as he gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

"Ugh! Whatever… did you film everything like I told you to?" It was more of a rhetorical question than anything else. He'd better have…

"Of course I did…" He said as he handed me a small video camera.

I began it from the beginning where he followed my parents and brother in the woods but skipped the parts where he was actually taking them out… It was gross.

Finally, I got to where he filmed me hunched over my brother.

"…You could have killed him you know." I murmured.

"I didn't want you to do too much work…" He said, almost lovingly…

"I told you specifically to leave the white gummy bears for me! Not eat half of them and just throw me the rest to finish off! I wanted to take him out myself! All by myself!"

"I'm sorry…I just…"

I sighed and turned, noticing something hard and glossy sticking out of his pant buckle.

"Ooh!" I squealed, as I pulled out the gun, "I've never held one of _these_ before!"

"I wasn't sure if I needed to use it, but I brought it along just in case." He chuckled.

"_Bang_!" I said playfully, as I pointed at a tree.

"Haha…" He snickered behind me, "you're so cute."

I laughed and then turned around, the length of my arm directed straight towards his head.

His eyes zeroed in on mine in surprise and then softened.

His lips moved.

"I love you…"

BOOM!

The sound of the gun vibrated off the trees as his body slumped to the floor.

"Idiot," I said to myself, retrieving the video recorder, "You left it running when you came up to me!"

I sighed at the thought of now having to burden myself with erasing the last bit of footage.

I stared down at his lifeless form and back at my brother.

I chuckled.

Their last words had been to express their love for me.

I laughed to myself as I began to head back to the camp site.

"'_To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be the one destroyed_…'", I said, quoting a passage from a book I'd read.

"Or something like that…" I murmured, walking off into the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	21. Chapter 21: Search Begins

**I owe u guys an apology… my last 2 chapters were… **_**horrible!**_** So short! And the last one had a filler story that had Nothing to do with TWH… sorry guys!**

**Well! I hope you enjoy this one! :)**

**XXEdwardXX**

I sat back in my bed after walking around my room for what felt like hours…

Where was she?

I sighed and flung my back across the bed. Thinking.

Maybe... Maybe I was wrong…

Maybe I bought into her words to much.

"_I love you"_

She's said that to me so many times already. But, then again, the term is so loosely used now a day's… I mean… Girls say 'I love you' all the time. Even if just to express the slightest feelings of affection…

What if she fell in _lust_ for me?

Just like how I did with Tanya?

What if…

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

What the-?

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I looked around for the source of the noise.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I opened my door and looked down.

Ah, Bella dropped her phone when she left…

I bent down and looked at the caller id.

….Jacob?

I paused a moment before answering… Maybe she found out she lost her phone and asked Jug-head to call..

"Hell-"

"BELLA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! LEAVE THAT BUTT FACED LOSER AND GET UP HERE!"

"…This isn't Bella…Ass-wipe." I replied coolly.

"…_Cullen?_" He asked, sounding as if he'd just eaten something rancid.

"What do you want, Black?"

"Nothing from you, _Cullen_. Just tell Bella to get her butt over to Queulite Rock! She was suppose to meet me after the party!"

"…Bella left an hour ago… she should have been there by now.."

"What are you-?"

"EDWARRRRRRDDDD! ALLLLLIIIIICCCCEEEEE!" My mother screeched from downstairs.

"Hold on, Black."

"Wai-!"

I put him on hold and rushed down the stairs, worry seeping its way through with every step I took.

Where was Bella?

"Young man! I thought your father and I… _I_ _told you_ you could have a party if the house was cleaned by the time we got back home! And you know what? IT'S NOT!"

"Mom, please, I-"

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I looked down at the cell.

"Hold on one second please."

"Now you listen to me boy!" My father began, I turned and flipped open the phone.

"Hello?"

"EDWARD!" Black screamed, "SHE'S NOT HERE! HER TRUCK IS BUT SHE ISN'T. AND THAT JASPER KID IS KNOCKED OUT ON THE GROUND! DAMMIT! WHERE THE HELL IS BELLA?"

"Wha-? I'm coming! Just… Stay there!" I shouted back running to the door and picking up my car keys.

"Edward! EDWARD! Hold on son! What's happening?" My father yelled, stopping me at the door.

"Bella's Missing!"

**XXBellaXX**

I felt myself coming to as I groggily cracked one eye open.

My body was completely sore as if I had been thrown around like a rag doll.

My heart began to beat against my chest when I noticed my surroundings.

"Ah!" I winced when my head bounced hard against a hard floor. It felt as though my surroundings were moving. Vibrating.

I was in a car.

Or… May be a truck.

Van?

I wrinkled my nose, realizing the strong odor of… cleaning supplies?

My eyes darted around until it landed on a dark mass swaying with the movements of the van, obviously knocked out cold.

I squinted and notice a familiar spiky hair style.

"…Oh no… Ali- OUCH!" I moaned, finally noticing that my hands were tied down together… as well as my feet…

I huffed, and began to wiggle my body towards her, using the turns of the van to help push me forward.

"Alice… Alice!" I whispered when I was finally next to her.

No answer…

"Damn it all!" I whispered vehemently into the floor.

Just my luck.

To be kid napped just as I was about to be reunited with my best friend!

Of all the God Forsaken luck possibly acquired throughout history…

The van kept making quick turns, some sharper than others. I tried to memorize them.

Left- right- right- left- right- left…

It was no use… even if I _did_ memorize all the turns, who was to say I would know when to make them.

Assuming… that is… _if_ I escaped…

I looked over at Alice and frowned.

"No… It's not just me… It's Alice to…" I whispered to myself.

I _will_ save us!

"OOF!" I cried when my head whacked against the opposite side of the van.

I quickly looked over at Alice… Worried.

She still hadn't woken up..

My heart took off when doors to the front of the van slammed closed and the sound of gruff voices reached my ears.

"Damn it! What do I do!" I cried to myself…

Right before the doors swung open, I did the only thing that made sense.

"Ha! We knocked them out pretty good huh? They're still out cold!" One guy said, poking my cheek roughly.

"Yeah, let's just hurry up and get them up the steps… I'm taking the lightest one… _You_ can take the brunette."

…Jerk.

I felt me body being pulled up and lifted, then sung over a shoulder with so much force that it almost winded me.

"So the other guys are already upstairs?" The guy holding Alice asked.

"Haha, Yeah… James to… he already has his girl.. but these look kinda cute… so I think he'll share with us."

I tried my best not to shiver… Not to blurt out screaming and kicking… what were they going to do to us?

'_Snap out of it Bella!_' I thought to myself… I had to stay strong and do my best to get us out of this.

I cleared my head, and tuned into my senses…

What do I hear?

I listed to the sound their footsteps made on the ground… it sounded like… wood?

I inhaled slightly… I could smell… salt… sea salt? Were we by the ocean?

Slowly, I cracked my eyes open, just barely… The last thing I saw before a door shut in my face was a white van with the words '_Gustavo's_ _Cleaning Crew!'_ on the side as well as city lights across a strip of water...

We started ascending concrete steps… Tons of them.. until we finally reached level ground.

By now, our carriers were tired and smell of sweat.. ugh…

"Why so many damn stairs!" Alice's goon cried out, stopping at a door.

"Because the boss said dumb ass!" Mine scolded back. I thought I heard a kick follow.. "OI! OI OPEN UP! WE GOT THE GOODS!"

Footsteps approached the door, it unlocked, and we were brought in to a room that smelled heavily of smoke.

I was really getting nervous now when laughs and chuckles surrounded me, all of them seeming to belong to men..

"Throw them over there." An authoritative voice commanded.

My body along with Alice's was shoved to the side. We landed painfully on the concrete.

I was about to crack my eyes open again, but thanked God I didn't when I felt someone suddenly lean towards me… so close that I could smell their foul breath.

"This one has a nice face…" The same commanding voice said curiously as he pushed my head from side to side, trying to get a good look at me.

"Her cheeks are kinda red… is she awake?" He asked.

He began snapping his fingers in front of my face…

I didn't flinch.

"Nah… it's probably just the air. It was pretty cold outside, James."

James… so that's the ring leader's name.

"IDIOT!"

I almost jumped at his outburst.

"DON'T USE MY NAME!" He screeched, "The other one could be awake, and we don't want them givin' out _names_!"

"S-Sorry boss…"

Snickers followed the apology as James leaned back from me.

I calmed, listening to him snap his fingers to Alice.

"We'll wait until they wake up and then start." James said finally.

I inwardly grinned and grimaced at the same time.

Yes, they would 'start' whatever they were going to do to us _now_… but… that all depended on how soon Alice would get back to consciousness…

However soon that may be.

**XX**

**Edward**

"EDWARD!" I turned and looked through the blinding red and blue flashing police lights to find Emmett running up to me.

"EMMETT! What's the news so far?" I asked fervently.

"We're tryin' bro.. but there's still no sign of them…"

I looked down in dismay…

Where the hell could they be? Both Bella and Alice taken? In one night?

I put my head between my hands. Trying desperately to hold in my coursing emotions…

How could I have doubted Bella so easily?

Even after she time and time again told me she loved me?

Never.

Never again will I doubt her.

"Edward… Edward!"

"Oh.. right… sorry Em."

"Don't worry! We'll get her back! Alice too! Now…" Ah… here it comes… his business side, "do you know of anyone who would want to hurt Bella?" He asked inquisitively, "I can't think of anyone who would go to these lengths to take Alice… she's nice to everyone."

"…So… you're saying… you think the kidnappers _know_ Bella and Alice?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well… Look at it this way: Bella and Alice know each other, so there's a connection, the kidnapper didn't pick them up after the party he-"

"-He waited until they were away from onlookers… He knew where to get them to… _Waited_ for them… And if it _was_ random… the odds of it being Bella _and_ Alice…" I continued, more so to myself than him.

"Now you're getting it." He grinned.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Black inching closer to us, trying to hear our hushed conversation over the talk of the police… who were in fact working harder and quicker to come up with answers.

Because Chief Swan was on a rampage.

"So, Edward. Can you think of anyone, anyone at all. That would want to hurt, or get back at-"

"-anya…"

"What-?"

"TANYA!" I screamed. My mind racing through the last few minutes of the party.

"Seriously? Your _girlfriend?_" Emmett asked incredulously.

"_EX-_girlfriend… We broke up after you left…"

"…Imma need details after all this is done. I cannot _believe_ I wasn't there! Ugh! Stupid! Stupid Mike and his mashed up face!" Emmett mumbled to himself as he walked to Chief Swan with our new lead.

Really…? But… How could she pull something like this off… so _fast_.

"Cullen." Black called walking up to me.

I turned to face him, my expression guarded… I wasn't in the mood to fight over trivial things.

"Listen Black, I-"

"Just shut up for a second? Will you?" He asked impatiently, tiredly.

"I want Bella back. I don't want to fight. I just want her back. Safe. So…"

"So you think we should work together?"

"…Yeah that. A… uh… _mutual_ agreement…" He said, with some difficulty.

"…Alright… Fine." I sighed reluctantly, putting out my hand.

"…I'm good. No need for touching."

"Thank God…" I muttered under my breath.

"Why is your brother so into this? I mean I know your sister is missing to... but he looks like he knows what he's-"

"He's a bounty hunter…"

I watched as Black looked at Emmett up and down. Sizing him up.

"I guess that makes sense." He nodded to himself.

"Right, well… What did you have in mind to find Alice and Bella?" I asked urgently.

"…I think it's time to pay a little visit to your ex-girlfiend…"

Ugh… Awesome.

**XXXXXXX**

**Oooh! That should be fun… :)**

**Please review!**

**(and if u have any questions about the story so far private message me or ask in a review and I'll answer it in the next chapter! )**

**Much love!**

**Adios!**


	22. Chapter 22:Confrontation& Alice is Awake

**You guys are AMAZING! I didn't think there would be so many REVIEWS! Thank you all!**

**And as for the private messages… THANK YOU! That helped things along as well!**

**Well… I know yall were waiting for a confrontation with Tanya, Edward, and Jacob! And to be honest, I was thinking about Not putting it in. but I read some reviews and knew that… yall would kill me if I didn't put it in…**

…**I'll shut up now so you can read…**

**:)**

**XXEdwardXX**

The road and my surroundings flew past me in a dark blur as I sped to Tanya's Mansion with Black tailing me.

I was anxious.

So anxious… and worried.

Every second that went by… Bella and Alice were getting closer and closer to even more danger.

My fingers flexed and I grasped the wheel in an iron grip as I pulled up to Tanya's house.

As I began to get out, Black was already storming up to the door.

"Black! Wait!" I called, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around before he could bang on the door.

"Cullen? What are you-?"

"Listen to me Black. We can't just barge in there and demand answers! We have to think this through and approach it with care."

"And why is that? You think I'm just gonna sit there drinking tea while Bella is out there somewhere because of that bitch?"

"Yes! Because, I think Tanya is a bit more… _cunning_, than she may initially seem…

"… Sure sure… lets just get as much out of her as fast as we can."

"And work together to do it." I added reluctantly.

"Just knock on the damn door, please?"

"Ugh…"

I walked past him and rang the door bell.

Immediately, the door was opened by an old withered man in a black suit.

"May I help you… Sirs?" He questioned, sticking his nose in the air.

"…Um.. Yes," I began before Black could start, "We're here to see Ta-"

"Edward!"

Black and I looked past the old door man to find Tanya rushing down a grand spiral stair case in nothing but a silk night gown with her hair in a bun.

"…slut…" Black grunted behind me.

"Shut it…" I whispered back to him as she approached us, pushing the elderly man to the side.

"Move Henry… Edward! What a pleasant surprise!" She paused when she noticed Black standing behind me, "And you brought… _that_…"

"Trust me toots, I wasn't eager to come." He said with a smile.

"Then leave." She smiled back. Both of them were shooting daggers with their eyes.

"Anyways… May we please come in?"

"Yes Yes! Of course, _Edward_, come in…" She beckoned.

"Right… um… after you Bla- Uh.. I mean… Jacob."

"Why _thank you_ so much… _Edward_." He smiled, pushing his way past me and Tanya who turned up her nose.

I rolled my eyes and followed.

"This way boys." Tanya said cordially, leading the way into a large parlor with tapestries hanging on the wall and a huge fire burning with an enormous picture of her and her wrinkled father hanging above it.

She plopped down in a large Lazy-Boy and beckoned us, or maybe just me, to do the same across from her.

I sat and looked back at Black.

"I'd rather stand… Keep my guard up." He said darkly.

"Uhh-"

"Any-woo! So! Edward! What brings you here tonight?" She asked brightly… as if the party didn't even happen.

"Well actually it's about B-"

"WATSON!" She screamed, before I could finish.

I sighed, annoyed.

"Yes, Madam?"

"Please give our guests some tea, will you?" She asked sweetly.

"What kind, might I ask?"

"Well the one I normally drink at about this time, of course." She smiled.

"B-But Madam, that-"

"GO." Her eyes turned to cold pinchers in an instant when she said the word.

Did I _seriously_ date this girl?

"Y-Yes… Madam…" He bowed, then walked away quickly.

"Three cups! Don't forget!" Called after him, then turned back around and smiled.

"Anyways, Edward. So I was talking to Lauren before you came over and she was just going on and on about some weird thing that had happened to her and-"

"Tanya –"

"-she would just _not_ listen to me and-"

"Tanya-"

"-she just kept-"

"TANYA!" I shouted, really losing my patience.

"…Kinda like what you are doing to me now! What's wrong Eddie? What's happened?" She asked worriedly, leaning towards me.

"Haha… are you seriously gonna let her brush you off like that, man?" Black chuckled from behind us.

"I believe the correct term to use in that sentence is: 'Are you seriously _going to_ let her brush you off like that?" She said without looking at him. A small smirk on her lips.

"And besides, I'm not brushing him off." She continued, "I'm just simply asking you a question… Eddie." She smiled.

"Edward… get her… before I get her for you…" Black said fiercely, taking two big steps toward her.

"Get away from me you disgusting-"

"ALRIGHT STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" I yelled.

"Tea?" Watson said with a lifted brow as he eyed the scene.

"Why, yes… I had almost forgotten after that little… interruption" Tanya sighed.

Watson walked to the coffee table, set down the tray, and passed around the cups of tea.

Tanya thanked him and drank deeply from hers.

I took a few sips, just to be kind.

Jacob looked at his with a frown and set it on a nearby book shelf.

"So. What did you want, Edward." She asked setting her cup down.

Funny how it didn't sound like a question.

"Well… actually… it's about… Bella…"

She raised a brow.

"And Alice." I finished quickly.

"Well what about them?"

"…They're missing."

No response.

"We think they were abducted."

"Haha! Oh Edward! Don't jump to such ridiculous conclusions! They probably just left after the party-"

"No, Tanya-"

"With some guys! I mean, _lots_ of people were drunk, just look at what happened to Newton!"

"Tanya-"

"Well, haha… _you_ did that…"

"Tanya, Bella was with me after the party! She didn't leave with some _guy!_ She left to meet Jacob and got abducted!"

"… You know, Eddie, I'm not sure you should be talking about, much less _hang out with_, other girls when we are dating." She said coldly.

…Seriously?

"I heard he dumped you?" Jacob asked with genuine confusion.

"Obviously you don't _think_ much." She bit back at him.

"Tanya-"

"Oohhh… I get it…" Black chuckled, "Your one of those psychotic EX-girlfriends that can't take no for an answer."

She glared.

"What? Do you also have stalker pictures of him from before and after you got together?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP OR YOU'RE SERIOUSLY GONNA PAY FOR IT!"

" '_Going to'_… is the correct term to use in that sentence.. ." Black smiled.

"You piece of-"

"Edward! We've tried your way!" Black started, "It's time to get answers now." He said, walking over to us.

"Now, where the hell is Bella!" He screamed.

"How the hell should I know! I don't keep tabs on that bitch!"

"HEY!" I shouted, standing up, "WATCH IT."

"…Well, well, well… _Eddie_. You know how to pick the sluts."

"Shut up!" Black said viciously, towering over her.

She glared at him and looked back at me.

"…Haha… you know what? Fine… I'll _humor_ you." She began, getting up. "Let's say, for arguments sake, I did know where Bella…and Alice were… What would you two do?"

"Get them back, of course!" I said, irritated. I knew it…

"HA! You don't think I wouldn't have gotten men to look after them? Really strong and mean men that little girls… and boys… from a small town would just quake with fear from?"

"You don't know Bella… she can handle herself." Black said.

"And how would you even find them? Do you even know where to look?"

"Would you tell us?" I asked, looking at her in the eyes.

She didn't speak.

"…Would you tell us, for me?"

"…Always the charmer…. Aren't you, Edward?" She answered quietly with a strange look in her eye.

She got up and walked to the fire… staring at it.

"If it were me… I would take them to the docks behind Port Angeles…"

Black and I looked at each other and nodded, walking to the door.

"Building 13… or 14… one of those, I'm not sure… but definitely one of those." She murmured as we left.

We ran out the door, nearly shoving Henry to the side.

"Please, don't bother to come again, Sirs." He called after us.

We ignored him.

"You got that Black?" I asked as I jumped into my car.

"Building 13 or 14, Cullen." He said, running past me.

"HEY!" I called, sticking my head out of my window, "Ride with me! It's an hour trip and we'll get there fast if it's just with one car!"

"B-But…" He looked back at me and then his to his rusted vehicle.

"DAMN!" He yelled, running to the passenger side and hopping in.

"If that Crazy Freak does anything to my car, You're paying for it!" He said as I sped off.

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever, _Black_."

"Damn straight, _Cullen_." He muttered back.

As hit the highway, I couldn't help notice that I felt a little light headed…

What was happening to me?

"Hey! Cullen! You okay?"

"Yea- yeah… I'm fine… just, call Emmett on my phone and tell him where we're going…" I said quickly.

"Sure sure…"

As he made the call, I thought of another thing… the look Tanya had given me back at the house… When she'd called me a 'charmer'… she'd never given me that look before…

I pushed the thought of my already buzzing head.

No time to think about her…

Just Bella…

Just Bella and Alice.

**XXBellaXX**

I heard James shuffle away, grunting to his henchmen.

Slowly, I cracked an eye open.

The room we were in was… to put it bluntly, disgustingly filthy.

Think of a public bathroom at an amusement park with only one toilet, no toilet tissue, had to be shared with both men and women… and that's pretty much what you had here.

Not to mention the air was completely filled with cigarette smoke, that it was amazing the men didn't accidentally smash into one another as they were walking around…

My eyes darted to Alice who seemed to still be knocked out cold…

Quickly, I looked over at the men, all seemed to be preoccupied with a card game. I scooted over to Alice slightly, just enough to kick her with my foot.

She didn't stir…

"Alice… Alice!" I whispered fervently.

"….mmmph…mmh…"

YES!

"Alice… Alice…. Wake up!"

"..! Wha-?" Alice began with a start as her eyes popped open and darted around the room.

"Shhhhhhh! Sh!"

I glanced back at the men who were now busying themselves with porn magazines.

Ugh… the pigs…

"Alice!" I whispered, "You have to stay still and quiet!"

"…Bella… Bella where are we?" Her voice was shaky and tears began to form in her eyes.

"No! No! Don't cry! We'll be out of this soon! Just pretend you're still knocked out and-"

"Oi! You!"

Alice and I quickly feigned sleep at the sound of James's voice.

"Yeah Boss?"

"Go check and see if they're awake! I don't wanna be here all night."

My heart started pumping as the heavy shuffling of feet made it closer to me.

"Oi…" A rough voice said harshly, snapping his fingers in my face like James did, "Up! Wake up!"

I nearly gasped when he took my shoulders and shook them roughly.

"This one's still out…" The goon said loudly, moving away from me.

I mentally gave a sigh of relief… But then…

I remembered Alice.

I cracked an eye open just in time to see the same goon, a heavy set man with a thick brow and dirty clothes, lean over Alice and start shaking her.

"Common! Get up!" He yelled.

Even from where I was, I could tell Alice was tense and was trying her best not to move, but the man didn't seem to notice.

The other men snickered at him from the corners.

The heavy man snarled and angrily looked back at them.

"Wha? You think think this is funny?"

He began to get up, I saw Alice slowly relax again against the wall she propped up on, but suddenly, he paused, and a smirk popped on his face.

"Hehe… Hey guys… This job isn't so bad…" He snickered, bending back down in front of Alice…

Oh no…

"Hey sugar… Will ya wake up for me?" He croon as he stroked her thigh… Shit! No!

"OI!"

The man jumped when he heard James's voice behind him.

"S-Sorry boss… Just wondering if I could get a head start is all…"

I glanced back at James through slit eyes… hoping he would deny the sick man.

"Whatever. Just don't go too far." He said carelessly.

I felt hand ball up into a fist.

The Bastard!

Right before my eyes darted back to Alice, I heard a phone ring.

I watched as James began to pull a iPhone out of his pocket.

The caller ID flashed in my face for just a second before he answered the call…

And in that second…

…My breath caught…

TANYA

…No…..

"Hey Princess… Yeah… Yeah… you know, They're not as ugly as you said they were. Especially the brunette one. What was her name? Bell?... Hey! Hey! Geez! Calm down! You know you're the only one for me! Hehe…" He began to laugh disappeared behind a door…

Dammit! How could I have been such an idiot!

Of _course_! Of _course_ it was _Tanya_ behind all this!

"HAHAHA!"

My eyes whipped back to Alice when the large goon laugh broke my thoughts.

"Common girly! Common!" The man smiled… as he groped her…

The others laughed and cat-called… pointed.

"Alright…" The thug said in a thick voice.

He stood… and began to take off his belt.

"Bonzly! Man, if boss catches you!"

"What? He said I could if I don't take it to far… I've seen people do worse!" He grunted back.

A tear… slipped out of Alice's eye…

In that moment… I could see her resolve crumble.

"Alright, Hunny… Lets see if this will get you up…" He started on his zipper…

"NO! NO! PLEASE!" Alice screamed out, cringing into the wall, tears splashing to the floor, "Please…please don't…."

There was a moment of silent surprise amongst the men, then they began to laugh.

"Haha! One up!"

"Let's start on her then go for the other."

"Hey! Hey, first dibbs on her, huh? Hahahaha!"

"Well good morning sugar…" Bonzly said, smiling sickly down at her. He quickly reached down, and grabbed a hand full of her hair, pulling her up to meet his face as he squatted down.

"Ow… Oww… please… please let us go… please…"

"SHUT IT!" He screamed, smiling wickedly as he slapped her.

I saw red.

My eyes flew open as I swung my feet around, connecting them with the side of his head.

"ACK!" He moaned when his lug of a skull came in contact with the concrete floor.

Before he could get up, I scooted over and jammed my heels into his stomach, over and over again.

Finally, someone pulled me away from the gasping animal, and I was thrown to the side of the room as laughter erupted around us.

Bonzly began coughing into the floor then got up and charged at me.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He screamed.

He pinned me down, and punched the side of my face with an iron fist.

"BELLA! NO!" Alice screamed, trying to wiggle towards me.

"HAHA! WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! BOZZY! BOZZY! Common get off of her!" James yelled as he walked across and pulled him off of me.

By now, I was sure the whole half of my face was bruised… I could also taste blood.

"But boss… she-"

"Shut up and back away from the damn girl." James said in a deadly voice.

Bonzly nodded and stepped back.

James gave him another glare before he looked back at me and smiled.

I glared.

"Haha… you got a lot of spark in you kid… What's your name?"

I spat out blood to the side before I answered.

"You already know… Don't you."

"…HAHAHA! You are fun! You are fun! Aren't you! Haha!" He laughed brightly.

The freak.

"You know… you remind me a little of this girl I'm dating…"

You've got to be 'effing me.

"…I would tell you her name… but that's not part of the plan." He smiled.

He sighed and got up.

"Untie them." He commanded.

Bonzly and another man got up and turned us around as they took out box cutters and cut the binds.

"Bella!" Alice cried, making her way over once the goons stepped back.

"Bella I- I'm s-s-so s-so-sorry!" She wailed into my lap.

"Alice… Shush… it's ok…" I said as I patted her back.

Quickly I bent down to her ear.

"Alice, you have to pull yourself together and focus! We have to get out of this, okay? Together!" I whispered in a rush.

She looked up and nodded.

I smiled slightly even though it hurt like hell on my left side.

"HEY!"

We jumped at James's voice.

"Bring them here…" He beckoned to an open door leading to a dark room.

"Hehe… Now the fun begins…" One of them said as he picked Alice up.

We both struggled as they shoved us to the room.

Finally, they kicked us in and we landed on a bare mattress… it smelled awful.

"So who get's to go first boss?"

"You can. Break them in for the rest of them… Ha… they're probably both still virgins." James laughed as he looked down at us.

Now I was terrified.

A beating I could handle… but… this?

No…

I looked over at Alice.

She was trembling and crying into my arm.

"Bella… Bella, I'm scared…." She sobbed as the man, who had punched me in the face, smiled down at us while closing the door.

I looked up at him… disgusted.

"Now… I wonder who I should start on first."

I wasn't a question.

He was looking directly at me when he said it.

"MOVE!" He barked, pushing Alice to the side.

"No! No! Please! Do me first! Don't hurt Bella!" She squealed, looking absolutely terrified as she said it.

"MOVE!" He yelled again, threatening his fist.

"Alice." I said calmly, "Don't worry about me. Just remember what I said."

"But-!"

"Don't worry… it will all be over with soon.. Trust me." I smiled.

She nodded and backed into the corner of the room.

"That's more like it!" The brute said as he forced my back down on the mattress and hovered over me.

He flashed me another wicked smile.

"Now…" He said slowly, "Put your arms around me baby…"

…I smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask…"

**XXXXXXX**

**HHHHUUUUHHHHH? Bella! What are you doing? You **_**WANTED THIS?**_

**I guess you'll just have to wait and see…**

**I hate Bonzly…**

**Ok! Please Review! Tell me wat ya think please! **

**Love ya all!**

**Byeeee**


	23. Chapter 23: Escape p1

**SOOOOOO many Reviews! Thank you all!**

**And a Lot of you wanted Bella to knee Bonzly in the balls…**

**I think I gave him his just desserts in this chapter…**

**Anyways**

**Here's a time filler for yall. It's not a long chapter…. But it helps you to anticipate what's going to happen next!**

**Oh… and look who's back! **

**Our favorite villain~~~**

**XXTanyaXX**

I listened to the door close as they rushed out the house, and sighed… feeling dizzy.

"WATSON!" I yelled with some difficulty.

"Madam?" He said, appearing beside me.

"Upstairs… take me upstairs." I breathed out, tiredly.

The tea was really starting to kick in…

I smiled…

"Ma-Ma'am…. If you don't mind me saying…" Watson began.

I stayed silent.

"Well… If you don't mind me saying… Isn't it a bit… well… _imprudent_ to have given those young men that particular tea when the must take the long drive back home?"

…

…

"ha…Haha…HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"…Ma-Ma'am?" Watson asked hesitantly… seeming frightened.

"Yes! Yes it would!" I chuckled, "But _only_… if I didn't know _what_ I was _doing._" I added. Smiling.

He nodded and looked down as he led me to my bed. Obviously questioning my sanity.

I chuckled again as he walked out with a bow.

I had no time to ponder about others judgments on me…

I was to busy wondering how my little game would play out.

Now that I added two more toys to be toyed with.

"Haha… fun."

**XXBellaXX**

It was quick, what I did.

I don't even think he saw it coming.

Hell. _I_ didn't even see it coming.

The moment I rapped my arms around what little of his lower back I could grasp, I felt it.

The box cutter.

As he pulled me closer to him, I slid my hand into his back pocket.

"Ooh… yeah baby…" He moaned gruffly in my ear, "I knew you wanted this…"

"…You have no idea…" I crooned.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Alice looking on horrified.

I took a deep breath and made my move.

My hand locked on to box cutter and slid it open.

I wrenched my hand from behind him bringing it to his neck forcefully.

"Wha-!"

"Shut up!" I hissed venomously, pressing the knife so close to his neck that it began to bleed.

"He-HEL-!"

He stopped mid-word when I slammed my knee into his groin. HARD.

He fell over and grunted into the floor.

Pay back was a bitch.

Quickly, I got on top of him and held the knife to his neck again.

"Yo- You little bitch… You'll never-"

"Watch it." I said low, and deadpanned.

I moved the knife from his neck to his cheek. Pressing down.

"Now… How did you get here?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Like hell I'm tellin you sweetness- AH!"

He screamed when hand quickly moved across the length of his jaw. Making a deep cut.

I shivered… I could feel myself about to give out as the blood oozed out.

"Sorry…" My voice shook slightly, "My hand slipped, "Now lets try that again… How did you _get_ here?"

"Drove! I drove!" He huffed in pain.

"Quiet!" I said. Trying to shush him. He complied… but there was a Lot more blood now… and it was making me dizzy…

"W- where are your keys?" I stuttered.

"…Front pocket…" He hesitated before he answered.

Cautiously, I reached towards a bulge in his front pocket.

"AHH!" I screamed.

His hand found mine and pulled me under him. Knocking the box cutter out of my hand. He grabbed it and pinned me down, hovering over me again.

"Bitch! You dirty BITCH!" He yelled, his blood dropping down on my face.

He quickly took the knife to my neck.

"I don't even want you any more… I just want you dead!"

He rose his arm to.

I closed my eyes. Tears slipping out.

"Edward…" I whispered.

But before the slash came, I heard a weird noise.

"URRRGGGHHH!"

All too suddenly, the weight was off me, and a sickening cracking sound followed.

I looked over to find Bonzly on the concrete floor, knocked out.

"B-Bella!"

Suddenly, Alice's arms were around me as she cried into my shoulder.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Alice… Alice… It's ok.. it's ok… you did good…" I said while rubbing her back.

"I- I didn't know what- what else to d-do!" She wailed.

"Shhh! Shhh! It's ok! Lets just get the heck out of here!" I whispered fervently, getting up.

I slowly padded to the motionless Bonzly.

I snatched the box cutter from his limp hand and searched his pockets for the keys.

"Got it!" I whispered brightly.

I looked about the room and spotted a window I hadn't noticed before.

"Lets go." I mouthed to Alice.

She nodded and got up.

"Bella…" She whispered as I worked on the window.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I killed him?"

I followed her eyes to Bonzly who had a considerable amount of blood around him.

And it wasn't from his cheek.

"Gosh I hope so…" I muttered, looking away, feeling sick.

I finally got the blasted window open, I smiled in relief when I saw a rail landing with stairs leading down the side of the building, but before I took the first step to near freedom, I looked back at Bonzly and frowned.

"Alice… stand outside for minute…" I whispered.

I walked back to Bonzly and grabbed him by the ankles.

"Bella! Bella what are you doing!" Alice whispered quickly.

"Making sure they have a hard time peeking in…" I grunted back as I finally got his freakishly heavy body in front of the door, noticing a small trail of blood coming from his head… I looked away quickly and straightened up.

I began to walk back to the window again when…

"OY! BOZZY! YOUR TIMES ALMOST UP!" James's voice rang through the door…

My heart took off in a panic as I raced to the window.

"BOZZY! DID YOU HEAR ME?"

"…um… UHHH! MMMMHHH YEAH!"

I looked over at Alice in utter shock as she continued to stream more… uh… provocative sounds from her mouth.

Dang Alice…

Laughs came through the door, and I began to breath steadily again.

"OK! FIVE MORE MINUTES!" James's laughing voice boomed back at us.

I skittered to the window quickly and made it out.

"Nice thinking, Alice." I murmured. She gave a small smile and nodded to the window.

"Better close it…" She said.

We both took hold of it and shoved it down.

CRASH!

Dozens of shards of glass flew into the air when the window pane easily slid down and shattered on impact.

There was one moment of silence…

And then.

"BONZLY! WHAT THE HELL!" James's voice boomed.

The door began to shudder hitting Bonzly in the head as they tried to break in.

"RUN!" I yelled, pushing Alice to the steps.

The last image I saw before I rushed after her was James and his men slamming the heavy door into Bonzly's head and James's furious expression as he watched us escape from crack in the door.

Blood… Was _everywhere…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aww…. Poor Bozzy… hehehe…**

**Sorry about the Tanya part. I meant to put it in the last chapter after Edwards POV.**

**My bad. :(**

**But at least she's still as crazy as ever!**

**anyways… please Review! I've already started on the next chapter! ;) **


	24. Chapter 24: Escape p2

**Dear Kricket777,**

**Let me be honest. Your comment pissed me off. The same way I'm sure my 'half assed excuse' of an update pissed you off. **

**But as much as it PISSED me off to see that comment, I really should THANK you. Why? Because I was pissed enough to get motivated again to write another chapter. **

**So lets call it even. Shall we? :)**

**RECAP:**

**Bella and Alice were just about to escape the building they were being held in and get away from James and his men. But an attempt to close the window shattered their chances to escape unnoticed.**

**Meanwhile, as Edward and Jacob are on their own mission to try and rescue them, Edward seems to be struggling to keep consciousness?**

**XXEdwardXX**

We finally pulled up to the docks and by then, I was breathing in deep long huffs.

"Cullen!" Black's voice seemed to be coming from a tunnel when he called to me, "Man, are you ok?" He said tersely

"I'm fine! Let's go!" I said with some difficulty while pointing to building 13.

A hand stopped pulled me back.

"I'm not going to let you slow me down." Black said dangerously.

"Black, you just-!" I began irritated.

"No, Cullen, _you_ just stay here and keep look out! Ok? Besides, we need someone to tell the cops what is exactly going on when they get here."

"Me being that 'someone'." I frowned.

"Not as dumb as he looks folks." Black mumbled, walking away.

I rolled my eyes and leaned against my car.

"Just stay there ok? Honk if something's wrong!" He shouted back.

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes.

This was going to be a long night…

**XBellaX**

Running…

I was running so hard and fast my heart felt like it was about to explode.

Alice and I zigg- zagged back and forth down the metal stairs that led down the side of the building.

I could hear them, our pursuers, James, bounding down after us.

I didn't even want to think about what happened to Bonzly's head.

Alice began jumping whole flights of steps and gained distance. I tried the same, but klutz-y as I was I stumbled frequently, until...

"AH!" I cried in pain as my foot landed the wrong way on the hard floor.

"BELLA!" Alice quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me along, forcing me take each and every painful step.

"Bella, give me the keys!" She said franticly.

I'd almost forgotten that they were balled up in my fists. I passed them to her as we went down another flight of steps.

"Bella, we have to hit the ground running and find the right car! Ok?" She said quickly, still looking ahead.

I nodded, even though she couldn't see me.

So much _pain_.

Finally, we hit the ground floor. I almost smiled, but saw nine cars in front of us.

"Alice…" I whispered.

She was already trying the keys on the first car.

No luck.

Our pursuers were getting closer.

"Alice, hurry!" I cried out as she worked on the second and third.

Still no luck! And only fifteen flights of stairs between us and James!

"Alice… I don't mean to pressure you but…"

Ten.

"Bella…" She said aggravated, moving onto the next..

"Hurry!"

Fifth car… No luck.

"ALICE! THE LAST CAR!" I yelled.

Four flights!

"ALICE!"

"LET'S GO!" She screamed, revving the engine from the driver's side of the ninth rusted car.

I jumped in and looked back at building number 18 as James and his men made it down the last fight of steps more furious than before.

**XEdwardX**

I was sitting, waiting in the car, as Black was checking out building 14 having had no luck with 13.

It was so hard for me to pay attention to anything, I felt so spent, so tiered.

And furious.

So 'Effing Furious.

I knew what was happening to me. Tanya had mentioned before that she used a special imported tea to make her fall asleep.

I didn't think it would so damn strong, or that I would be so damn stupid to actually drink what she had to offer.

I cursed myself, trying to stay awake, trying to focus.

Suddenly, something caught my attention.

Bright head lights making their way down the lot all too fast were headed straight towards me.

I quickly put on my lights and began honking my horn.

The car swerved away from me, but from the corner of my eye, I saw Black, running out of the building. The car headed straight towards him.

He froze for a split second before diving out of the way.

The beat up car came to a screeching halt, sending smoke in the air.

What I saw next must have been an illusion.

"Jacob?" Alice yelled getting out of the driver's seat.

She ran towards him and gave him a… hug.

I opened my door stumbled out.

"EDWARD!" Alice cried, pushing Jacob aside and running to me.

"Edward! It was horrible!" She cried into my chest.

"It's ok… It's ok…" I said as calmly as I could.

Where was-?

"BELLA!"

My head snapped up when Black's piercing scream ripped through my ears.

My eyes locked onto a limping figure leaning on Black's side.

Bella?

Her long mahogany hair was matted, the left side of her face was swollen and was smeared with blood. And she was limping…

Badly.

"Oh! Bella!" Alice squealed and ran to her, supporting her other side.

I went over after her, hovering over Bella who seemed half conscious.

I looked down at her, scared for her..

"Bell-"

"Well, well, well…" A strange voice called out to us.

We turned.

Alice gasped.

"Looks like we have some party crashers! Huh, boys!"

A tall and lanky dirty blonde male walked up to me and pulled out a knife, smiling.

"I don't like party crashers." He whispered.

"Get the hell away from him!" Alice cried to him.

Black shushed her, securely holding onto Bella and shielding her and Alice with his body, looking dangerously at the man.

The guy met his eyes and smirked.

"I enjoyed beating up your little girlfriend." He whispered to me.

I felt a sharp pain run across my chest, from my left shoulder down to my waist.

In that moment, my hands were already punching at his face, the affect of his words in my ear taking over my body, drowning out the haze of my mind.

We fell to the floor brawling.

I'd like to think I was winning, until multiple hands grabbed me off of the blonde bastard and threw me away from him.

Black screamed a stream of cusses as punches were aimed at my head as well as his.

"No! NO! STOP!"

I could barely hear two voices screaming out to us… I couldn't tell which was which…

"EDWARD!..."

Ah… I knew that voice…

Bella…

Another punch came at my head; I tried to fight back as best I could, taking one guy out with a blow to the temple…

All too fast, the fists stopped as a new sound entered the air.

Sirens.

I looked back at Bella, smiling at her, as she watched the men run away from us.

Her eyes zeroed in on me and she began to tremble.

"Bell-?" I began.

The step I took towards her was a mistake.

I fell to my knees, clutching my chest, slick with blood.

I swayed, seeing the flashing lights approach us, watching them blur out as a blurring figure ran limply and caught my falling body, landing my head gently on their lap before I blacked out.

**XXXXXXXXX **


End file.
